


Obey Me: -When Rain Falls- {Mei's Testimony} (Satan's Route)

by XoKyungMeiOx



Series: Obey Me: -When Rain Falls- [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Family Bond, Romance, family ties, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 94,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKyungMeiOx/pseuds/XoKyungMeiOx
Summary: Kyung and Satan are in their fifth year of marriage with two children. Mei and Satan experience their very first complications and hardships being married when Satan becomes worried that his wife only loves him because of him coming from his older brother and not because of him as he is. While dealing with her home issues Kyung also has her own trials she goes through when she realizes just how much politics are involved in her marriage, and how most of the residents of The Devildom are convinced she only married Satan for foul reasons.
Relationships: Beel and Macayla, Leviathan and Qetsiyah, Lucifer and Kyung, Lucifer and Satan, Masanori and Kaori, Satan and Kyung
Series: Obey Me: -When Rain Falls- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775386
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Moments After





	1. (Wrath and Love)

**Author's Note:**

> (Throughout my work various language is used.
> 
> Paragraph Six: "Nuli, li bellaga ibul-eul pyeojuseyo." {Nuri, Libella come help me spread the blanket}
> 
> Paragraph Nine: Hey! Sanchul! Josimhae. dangsin-eun geudeulmankeum keuji anhgo dangsin-i da chigil balaji anhseubnida!” {Be careful and watch what you are doing})

“Can I make my heart go faster?” The girl asked, “Yes jump up and down twenty times.” The spider replied, “See now my heart is beating faster. Doom doom, doom, doom. If I put my fingers on my wrist I can hear my pulse.” The girl said with excitement, “Can fingers hear?” The spider asked curiously, “Satan began, From the distance, I heard the front door open, and saw my darling songbird enter with a large tray of carefully prepared food with our precious dragons on each of her shoulders.  
“Is everyone ready for the picnic?” She asked,  
“Hey….be careful Qetty-Chan. You need to take it easy.” Leviathan scolded, I heard her giggle and saw Levi helping her off the couch.  
“Oh stop worrying Levi-Chan. I am fine, I can’t just have you do everything for me. The doctor said I need to do light activities to make my delivery easier.” She said as she leaned on Levithan for support. I smiled, I looked down at my son patiently waiting for me to continue our story.  
“Masanori how about we pick this up after we eat?” He nodded happily,  
“Let’s help eomma with the food ok?” I said he nodded and walked over to my precious wife, he was such a good boy.  
“Mommy let me help you so you don’t have to do it by yourself ok?” He said as he took the tray from her, I heard her giggle,  
“Well look at my strong boy. Thank you, sweetie, be extra careful you don’t fall ok?” She said as she gave him a light kiss on his forehead. I looked down to see my daughter toddling up to me.

“Come, my precious Kaori. Appa must whisk you away to the magical land of juice and tasty sandwiches.” I said as I set me and my son’s book down and picked her up to kiss her on the cheek.  
“Appa! Tell a story! I want to be a princess with a pony!” Kaori said happily, she always was so full of energy this one, it made me laugh so much.  
“Let’s get settled in first, then I can tell you all the stories you would like,” I replied, I placed Kaori on my shoulders and started to head outside. Masanori carefully followed, trying to make sure he doesn’t drop anything.  
“Nuli, li bellaga ibul-eul pyeojuseyo,” Mei said, our babies coo’ed and took the blanket from Mei’s arm and spread it out under a shady tree.  
“Oh…” Qet said as she placed her hand on her stomach,  
“What’s the matter? Did your water break? Do we need to go to the hospital? Oh my Lord Dialvo the baby is coming!” Leviathan said as he panicked.

“No Levi-Chan. My water didn’t break.” Qet said giggling,  
“Ruri-Chan is active today.” She continued as Levi helped her down onto the blanket. “She is probably excited about our wedding anniversary darling,” Leviathan replied, Qet began to giggle and rub her belly,  
“You think so? Are you excited about mommy and daddy’s fourth anniversary?” She said, Levi, bent over and kissed her belly then Qet’s cheek. He is so proud to be having a child. It still is amazing to me, my older brother going to have his own family, and not just his 2D family. Real breathing, living 3-dimensional family, that isn’t in some sort of manga. Mei and I would be coming up on our fifth year this summer. Four years ago I never expected such a feat and something so warm in my life such as a family, or a wife for that matter. I sat Kaori down between Mei and me. She crawled over and sat in Mei’s lap, she is going to be so beautiful when she grows up. Just like her mother. I couldn’t help but lean over to give Kyung a peck on the cheek, but she turned in my direction and met my lips with her. It has been about five years, and she still sends pulses of energy through me every time I kiss her.

“Let’s have a toast guys,” Kyung said as she held up a glass for cheers, we clinked them together in happiness, it was so precious even our children held their sippy cups up with us. I heard Sanchul and the others playing, I noticed my Mei lookup in caution.  
“Hey! Sanchul! Josimhae. dangsin-eun geudeulmankeum keuji anhgo dangsin-i da chigil balaji anhseubnida!”  
“Darling, don’t worry Sanchul knows what he can handle and what he can’t since he has that collar on, and the armor you and Qet made for him so he was protected all the time, I think he can take playing with Dante and Panari,” I responded, She sighed in worry,  
“Ya...I know, but I can’t help but worry about my baby boy like that.” She said, I placed my hand on top of hers for assurance which I could see put her at ease a little bit.

“Oh, eonni have you thought of yet what we were going to do for your 30th birthday?” Leviathan asked, I looked up to the sky and pondered for a moment. Come to think of it I hadn’t given it any thought at all. Since I had my children and got married to the love of my life, I kind of just ignored my birthday and focused on my family.  
“Hmm, that is a really good question. I haven’t even given it any thought. Since I got my family my main focus has been on them. To tell you the truth the only thing I have been looking at is travel packages for Spain. Would you guys like that? To go to Spain for my birthday?” I asked, They looked at each other in excitement than back at me. By their facial expressions, I can tell that was perfectly fine with them.  
“Spain huh? That sounds quite delightful my love. What made you decide to look at Spain?” Satan asked,  
“Well it is a place I have always wanted to see, plus there is a small popular company I wanted to make a business deal with for Suyo Tech. Chairman Toro has the vision to help small local businesses grow by partnering with a larger and successful one. He wants all businesses to be successful and make a profit like ours does.” I replied,  
“Kyung you're still working when you don’t need to anymore?” Leviathan asked,  
“I have told her Levi she doesn’t need to do that, but she wants to work, since she is a demon now she can work as long as she would like,” Satan said,  
“Unlike you guys who are practically royalty in The Devildom, I don’t get to not work anymore.” I began, As I took a sip of my champagne, I looked down at Kaori staring at me intensely.  
“Mama, what is that you're drinking?” She asked, I couldn’t help but giggle such a curious one she is.  
“Well, baby this is an adult soda,” I replied, She cocked her head sideways at me in confusion. “What makes it be for adults?” She continued,  
“Well sweetie it put it simply it tastes more bitter than a soda you or your brother would drink, plus it is made a little bit differently, it also has ingredients in it that help you relax if you're stressed.” I continued, She still watched me as I drank, I am thinking she wants to try it. “Mama, do you drink your adult soda when daddy stresses you out?” I saw Satan almost spit out his demonsk. I couldn’t stop myself from cracking up, this girl is going to be too damn smart for her own good.  
“Well honey daddy doesn’t stress me out really at all, and when he does he makes it up to me in different ways.” She looked over at Satan and saw he turned away and was blushing, she giggled,  
“Mama you embarrassed daddy,” Kaori said,  
“I did didn’t I?” I replied laughing at her,  
“So if you don’t drink it because daddy stresses you out, why do you drink it, mommy?” “Well, I only drink it because I like how it tastes. To me it tastes delicious, when you get older you may like it too.” She eyed me hard, “Sweetheart would you like to try a sip of it?” I saw her eyes gleam up, I knew that’s what she wanted, but since it was an adult drink she didn’t want to ask.

“Mei, you are not giving our daughter champagne.” Satan scolded,  
“Why not? When I was her age my mother and father shared their wine coolers with me and my brother all the time, it’s not going to hurt her. She is a full demon so it’s not going to make her sick or anything. Here sweetie drink from mommy’s cup, but be careful sip it lightly so you don’t spill.” I said as she slowly took a sip, I heard Satan huff in anger,  
“Oh calm down hubby it isn’t that serious,” I said as he giggled, He blushed again, I think he still has a hard time believing I am his wife. I noticed Masanori was crawling over to Satan. Since he saw his sister drinking mommy’s adult soda I knew it wouldn’t be long before he wanted to try daddy’s.  
“Are you drinking adult soda like mommy appa?” He asked, I suppose it shouldn’t surprise me that he would come over trying to have a taste of my drink since he saw his sister do it.  
“Yes, I am. Mine is a bit stronger than mommy’s.” I replied, “You don’t want that baby, that will put you asleep, and can make you sick if you drink too much since you're so little. That soda is made specifically for demons.” Kyung said,  
“Is that true daddy? That is made for demons like us?” He asked, “Yes Nounours, it is made specifically for us, you can try it if you like, but because you are so little you can’t have much ok?” Satan replied, I watched him nod happily, I never understood why kids would get so excited about drinking their parent’s drinks, I suppose because it is something they aren’t supposed to have which feeds the excitement.  
“Here son, I will hold it and take a little sip so you don’t get sick,” I said as I helped him drink a little bit from my glass. I could tell from his puckered expression that it wasn’t to his liking. “That is gross daddy, how can you like that?” Masanori replied, I couldn’t help but laugh, his displeasure was so adorable. He took a drink from his sippy cup trying to get rid of the taste, but upon watching him it didn’t seem to make it better. 

I was so busy watching my men, I didn’t even notice Kaori almost drank all of my champagne.  
“Oh...goodness. I am sorry baby I wasn’t paying attention.” I said as I pulled my glass away, she looked sad when I took her new love of a treat away from her. I looked up at my glass in surprise then looked back at her with a big smile across her face.  
“Goodness sweetie, did you leave mommy any of her drink?” I said as I giggled and kissed her on her cheek and poured me some more champagne. Lately, I have been feeling very aroused anymore. I don’t think demons have periods as I did as a human, but I have noticed that the feathers on my wings have been molting, I wonder if that is equivalent to a menstrual cycle. Standardly from my understanding since feathers are a protein on birds they can’t heal as your skin can. I know I am not pregnant again, apparently when our dragons are in their mating season is the best time for us to try and get pregnant. I am with Satan all the time, but yet I still can’t seem to keep myself off of him. It has to be because I am molting. I trailed my eyes over and watched him playing with Masanori, and Kaori was over sitting in Levi’s lap playing with her uncle. These were precious moments I had to get pictures of them all. I pulled my camera from my bag and snapped a picture of Satan and Masanori, then Levi and Kaori. “Perfect. Another beautiful shot to add to the wall of family memories.” I said giggling, “You're a natural Levi. I think you will be just fine when Ruri gets here.” Satan said,  
“I hope so. I am going to spoil her to bits.” He said, I giggled,  
“You sure it’s just one? It could be two and you don’t know.” I teased taking another drink, “W-what do you mean Mei?” He asked,  
“Well, Levi with multiples of children a lot of the time the ultrasound won’t show if there is another fetus or not. If you are having twins the other twin may be hiding underneath the one the ultrasound is showing. The same thing goes with triplets and quintuplets.” Satan replied, His face grew beat red and Qet lit up with happiness,  
“Ooh! I do hope that is the case! Quintuplet Levi’s. I would be the happiest woman alive.” Qet said,  
“Aww, man….I hope for now it is just one.” Leviathan replied,  
“I don’t, I hope you get four.” I said, “As do I. I would love to have four Levi’s running around.” Qet said, At this point, Levi couldn’t get redder and we all couldn’t help but laugh at him. He is more nervous than Satan was.  
“Excuse me for a minute guys, gonna use the restroom,” I said as I got up and began walking back towards Qet’s house. I saw our dogs laying belly up panting, it looks like they wore themselves out, how cute. I walked over and gave Sanchul a belly scratch and he twitched his foot enjoying the pets, then I couldn’t leave the other two out so I went and scratched Dante and Panri and they loved every minute of it.

When I walked inside I took a moment to just admire Qet’s house. Hard to believe four years ago she tried to wipe all of us out. Well, Hecate did. She can look in mirrors again and not worry about seeing her other-self. There was so much color and life in here, she and Levi even renovated a room for their baby when they came. The foliage around her home wasn’t dead and scary anymore, it was full of the most gorgeous flowers The Devildom could grow. We need to figure something out with this grass though, it still is very much dead. It is hell so it would make sense, but it doesn’t compliment how pretty her house is. When I finished in the bathroom I changed into my demon appearance to check my feathers, I could see the new and more full ones surfacing underneath, I wonder how long this process takes. I pulled one out and thank goodness it didn’t hurt, I inspected the gorgeous gray feather with the purple hue around it.  
“What’s the matter little Ky?” Qet said, I quickly shot up  
“Eomma! What are you doing? You should have had Levi help you inside.”  
“Aish! I am fine, if you guys keep babying me I am going to have a hard pregnancy. I don’t mind doing things on my own. I need to lightly exercise anyway. Now tell me dear why do you stare at your feather so sadly?” She asked,  
“I am molting, I have no idea how long it takes, and since I have never seen it before it worries me a bit.” I took a deep breath and changed back to my human appearance and walked out of her bathroom and made my way to her couch helping her sit beside me.  
“Ky-chan molting is a normal cycle birds go through. It is just shedding your dead feathers, sort of like dead hair.” She said,  
“Ya, I know that, but lately I have felt so horny and emotional and I don’t know why. I didn’t think demon girls had anything like periods or ovulation.” I replied, I saw Qet move her hand and place it on my stomach, I am guessing she was checking if I was pregnant again. “Well you're not pregnant again I can tell you that. I would be able to feel if you were.” She continued,  
“I figured that I wasn’t. I still don’t understand why I have felt so horny and aroused lately. Satan satisfies me to no end, but I still keep wanting more.” I replied,  
“Why does that upset you Ky-Chan?” Qet asked,  
“Actually I don’t know why. I can’t say because I am, it's going to get boring between us. I am not human anymore so I have a lot of limits I can break. If I had to think of something it would be I am worried he would grow annoyed with how much I want it.” I replied, Qet looked at me confused,  
“Mei I think that is impossible for Satan to get annoyed by how much you want to sex him up. When you aren’t looking I see the lust he always has in his eyes for you. So the feeling is mutual I promise you.” My eyes widened,  
“Qet….that was so vulgar coming from you, I am surprised.”  
“What was vulgar?” She asked,  
“You talked about getting sexed up so nonchalantly it surprised me,” I said giggling,  
“A few years ago you would have gotten red at talking about sex.”  
“Well, I am pregnant. A lot has changed since we first met Ky-Chan.” She replied,  
“My little Qetty is all grown up getting ready to pop out babies,” I said pretending to cry,  
“Oh stop Ky, you both made me this unfiltered.” She said giggling.  
“Come on let’s go back out there and enjoy the rest of our picnic.” I nodded and got up from the couch and helped her up, then helped her head back outside. We noticed when we stepped back out that Satan and Levi were playing tag with Masanori and Kaori, and even our puppies were playing too. I think this was the sweetest moment I have ever seen in my life. I pulled my camera back out and snapped some pictures so I could remember these beautiful moments forever.

“Oh...I can’t wait to have our little Ruri-Chan out there playing too.” Qet said, I smiled and started to rub her belly, “I hope you come out soon Ruri-Chan. Auntie Mei wants to meet you.” I said as I kissed her belly. We walked toward the others, I saw Satan on the ground with Kaori playing superhero. He looked up when he saw me, then stood up and put our little princess on his shoulders and walked over to me, and put his hands on my waist and pulled me close for a deep kiss.  
“I love you Kyung,” Satan said, I nuzzled his nose and smiled,  
“I love you more Satan.” I replied, “Not possible, my love.” He said as he took my hand and held it while we made our way over to Levi and Masanori to enjoy the rest of our day together.

-Sometime After-

When we made it back home and managed to give the kids a bath and put them down for their quiet time. Satan I heard was laying on the bed and turned on the TV to hear the news of the Devildom. I have spent a lot of time looking at houses here in The Devildom, I am sad I haven’t found my perfect house here yet. I know I want something big. So we can have parties with the family, I want about four bedrooms and four baths so I can have guests, and I want a yard of some kind, so I can figure out how to till the soil here so I can have a garden. I clicked my DDD off and set it on the sink in the bathroom. Currently, Satan and I still stay in his room and our children have my room as their bedroom. I know for sure I want to live in my own house soon. I finished putting my new lingerie I bought on and clicked off the bathroom light and stepped out so my husband could drink in the gorgeous piece I bought. It was a gorgeous lace two-piece but designed like a gym uniform that Japan wears. I had gorgeous sneaker heels to match. I walked over and closed all the curtains Satan had in his room and switched the lights to a dim setting.  
“I take it you are ready for bed Mei?” He asked, he didn’t have his eyes on me yet, he was still paying close attention to the news, then as I was walking back towards the bed he stopped in mid sentences and trailed his eyes to me.  
“Mei….” I leaned over to where he could see my cleavage easily, he swallowed hard, I think he enjoyed what he was seeing. He reached his hand up and I took it and placed it on my waist then climbed onto his lap and gazed into his gorgeous green sea. What I never get tired of seeing.

“Mei….I have never seen you in something like this before. Whatever is the occasion I am so lucky to be a part of?” He asked, I kissed him slowly,  
“Do you like it darling?” I asked as my hands found their way up to his shirt and started to unbutton it. I could feel him getting harder and twitching. I slipped off his shirt, and removed myself from his lap, and started to give attention and affection to that chiseled chest of his. I heard him moan lightly as he enjoyed my touch.  
“My Mei, what has gotten into you. It’s been a while since you did any foreplay with me.” He said as he took his hand and started to massage my breast. I let out a light gasp, my body always quivers at his touch.  
“You know Kyung, I haven’t paid as much attention to you as I would like due to our children keeping us busy. How about I make it up to you hmm?” At this point, I had already freed that handsome member of his that gave me my babies. I stroked it lightly then gave it some attention as I had just opened a new sucker.

Her touch and affection made me twitch. I felt myself grow aroused substantially. Her touching me like this felt different than all the other times we have done this. My nerves felt zealous. I felt as if I was going to come just from her sucking on me like this. I gripped the sheets, what has gotten into her? Why does my body feel so sensitive like I am going to come soon?  
“Ah...Mei….Mei I am going to come!” I tilted my head back and gripped the sheets tight enough to where they were ripping. I could feel my wave beg to be released, just then as I was coming to my peak I heard Masanori call out to us.  
“Eomma, Appa.” He cried, I quickly pulled Kyung onto my lap so my son didn’t see myself in my free state. I saw tears falling from his eyes, everytime I witnessed one of my children crying it hurt me to my core.  
“Baby what’s the matter? Why are you crying, my love?” Kyung asked, He sniffled and hugged Mei tightly.  
“I-I had a bad dream. T-that a mean monster came and took you and daddy away, and me and sister had to go and save you, and this scary castle that the monster was keeping you had restless spirits of children all over trying to hurt us. And keep us from saving you.” Masanori began as he cried harder.  
“Aww, Nounours have you been trying to read daddy’s novels again? Those are very advanced and will cause you to get scared.” I said as I went over to hug my little teddy bear close, and kissed the top of his head.  
“Kaori, did you have a bad dream too?” Mei asked, She yawned and started to rub her eyes, “No mama, I didn’t want brother to walk down the scary hallway by himself, since uncle Lulu checks on us throughout the night, and we never see him in the darkness. I can hear him, but I never see him.” Kaori said,  
“You're a good sister Kaori, come on let’s all get ready for bed,” Mei said as she held out her hand and led her to our bed while I carried Masanori in my arms. We tucked them in between us, and I gave Kyung a sweet kiss goodnight. It seems like another day of us not having our one on one time. The price of raising two beautiful children, but even so since I have my songbird for the rest of my life I wouldn’t change anything.


	2. (Parenting and Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.A.D has started once again for another year, and Kyung not only takes part in the fifth year of the program, but she also enrolls her children into kindergarten for their first year. Though the first day goes well Kyung and Satan realize just how much time they have not spent together since the children were born. They learn that they both have a carnal hunger for one another they know only they to each other can satisfy.

It’s hard to believe that school has started back up again. RAD is different now since I am a wife and a mother. It feels as if my summer wasn’t really summer at all. I pondered for a moment while trying to finish my coffee to think about what I did over the summer, I was a mom, worked my job, and that was it. I still never expected to hear those words come out of my mouth. I Kyung Sang Mei am a wife and a mother of two gorgeous children. I rinsed my coffee cup out in the sink and grabbed the kid’s bags as well as mine and Satan’s. Today our babies would be starting kindergarten. We figured since we were going back to school it would be better if they were in school also so Qetty doesn’t have to watch them all day. Since Qet is expecting, our king talked it over with Lucifer and allowed Levi to be excused this year at RAD so he could get Qet situated when the baby or babies came. I had seen Sanchul laying under the table and our dragon babies were perching on top of the fridge watching us get ready for the day.  
“Alright, my loves it is time to head to school. Don’t wanna be late on your first day.” I slid on my backpack as well as the kids, then handed Satan his, and we were off. I had a lot of fun buying Kaori and Masanori school clothes and supplies. I think so far that has what I have enjoyed most about parenting is all that I can do and buy for them.

We headed out to the car and I strapped our babies in and got ready to depart. I noticed Kaori rolled down her window, so she could look outside. 

“Oh! Nuri-chan! Hurry up before mom sees you.” Kaori whispered, In the distance, Kaori noticed her mommy’s dragon was trying to follow them. He quickly slid into the window before Kyung rolled it up.  
“Nuri what are you doing here? Did you wanna protect me on my first day of school?” He coo’ed quietly then slithered his way into her hair to make it look like there was a bow on her high ponytail.  
“Alright, guys we are off to school!” I replied, I heard my children cheer. It made me feel at ease knowing they were excited. As we drove I couldn’t help but notice how much The Devildom has changed in the last five years. I can finally drive a car instead of walking everywhere. I am not sure why they didn’t have that in the first place. If they did my oblivious ass never noticed it. I felt Satan’s hand rub on my thigh, ugh….I hope we can have our alone time soon, I am dying for him so much. I cannot control this high sex drive I keep feeling. I am going to get impatient and just let my basic instinct take over, I know it. Before I knew it we arrived at the kid’s school. All the parents saying bye to their kids, and for whatever reason, some parents take it harder than others. I parked the car and unstrapped them and handed them their bag and led them to the front door. I am guessing this was the principal of the school. I detected a strange, but familiar energy from her. It is much like Qet’s. Is this woman a witch?  
“Ah! Kyung Mei and Satan, I am so glad you guys made it for your children’s first day. I am Miss Hiyoko.” I watched her hold her hand out to shake mine, I took it with caution and smiled politely at her, I watched her as she bent down to Masanori and Kaori’s level.  
“You must be the prodigy twins your parents have told me so much about. I look forward to getting to know you.” She said,  
“Thank you Miss Hiyoko. I assume you got my release forms of their uncle and aunt will be picking them up from school every day?” I asked,  
“Yes, everything is completed and accounted for. I will send you a message every day that they are on their last recess and will be dismissed, that way their aunt and uncle have plenty of time to get here.” I nodded, then I bent down to my beautiful babies and hugged them tightly.  
“You both have a really good first day, and we will see you when we get home ok?” I said as I kissed them both and they giggled with such joy.  
“Bye, daddy! Have a good day at school too.” Masanori said as he hugged Satan around his legs,  
“Ya! Do good work daddy!” Kaori said as she hugged the other side of him. He laughed and kissed them both.  
“We will see you later my little prince and princess.” Their teacher took them both by the hands and led them into the classroom. Strangely at this very moment, I felt what every parent felt letting their kid out of their sight for about six hours of a day. I thought it would be easy for me to walk them into the school, but I couldn’t help the cloud of fear cover me. I guess that is a typical mom thing to do huh? We made our way back into the car and headed off to RAD ready to start a new year as husband and wife.

-Sometime After-

Arriving at school Satan and I made it in plenty of time. We grabbed our things and headed in together. It feels so strange now. I am not just his girlfriend or his lover. I am actually his wife attending school with him. We walked to the admin office to get our new student IDs then he walked me down to my first class of the day. We have the same study period together, but out of everything that is the only thing we have together. I guess since I see him every day at home it won’t be so bad being apart for eight hours a day.  
“Alright, my Mei here we are to your first class.” Satan began, he looked up at me with glazed eyes, was he sad?  
“You know, I see you and have every day of the rest of my life with you, but yet it is so hard for me to part from you for eight hours a day like this.” He continued as he held my hands gently, I giggled trying to be the brave one since he just took the words out of my mouth that I was feeling.  
“Well I will see you in our study period and when we are done for the day.” I leaned in to kiss him, and he gave me a gentle kiss on my lips than on my forehead.  
“I love you very much Kyung. I will see you in study period.” He finished as he let go of my hands and began to walk away, sharing one more glance so he could wave goodbye. This man is such a dream, I am so happy he is my man. I looked up at the sign of my class and took a deep breath and pushed it open ready to knock this first day out of the park!

When our first day was ending and I was finishing up my last class. I started to draw pictures of Kaori and Masanori, my babies are so beautiful, I am so happy I am their mother. I heard my DDD go off in the middle of my drawing and saw Satan had text, 

“My love so sorry for telling you on short notice, but after class today Diavolo wants to have a meeting with the student council. I left some important notes he told me to get from the last meeting we had on our nightstand. Do you think you could grab them when you get home and bring them to me?”

I sent the Ok sticker to him confirming I would, and he replied with the blushing demon sticker. Shortly after I read that message the final bell had rung and my first day of the new year had been over. I couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief. I don’t know why the first days are always the hardest, but I can finally stop having anxiety. I gathered my things and tucked them away and headed out of the classroom, back to my car to go get those papers for Satan.

When I arrived upstairs I saw the said files he was referring to. I picked them up and slid them inside my bag so I could make my way back to school so he could get this meeting over with and come home to me, and maybe, just maybe we can get a quick one in before Levi brings us the kids.

Meanwhile, Satan found himself rushing out of his classroom and to the council room at an accelerated pace counting down till he could finish and get home to Mei. Sigh….class was over and I managed to get through the first day. I quickened my pace to the council room so this meeting could get done and over with so that I may get home to my Mei quickly and see if I can give her a quick fucking before our children get home. I pushed open the doors and saw all my other brothers minus Levi of course sitting at the tables ready to start. I took my seat by Lucifer and counted down till this was over so I could get home to Mei.  
“Good afternoon everyone!” Lord Diavolo said We all responded simultaneously to his greeting.  
“Now I am sure you are wondering why I wanted to have this meeting knowing this is only your first day back at school. I wanted to see how you were doing, and secondly, we have a large wave of new students coming in this year from all over the world. I wanted to talk with you all to see if you will aid me in putting together a little open house for RAD? You know, have little booths up about certain things here at RAD that we offer, and little stations talking about the different clubs, etc.” He continued, I was trying my damndest to listen to what Diavolo was trying to say, but I was not interested in anything he was mentioning. I kept thinking about my songbird. How badly I wanted her, how badly I wanted to make her scream, how bad I wanted to make her come. I felt myself begin to stiffen and twitch at the thought. While enjoying my fantasy it hit me...just then like an electric shot to my brain, Mei was here. I didn’t have to see her, but I felt her there. I knew her well enough to know the very scent of her as she entered. It was as if my nerves were on fire, feeling her standing just across the way though my eyes didn’t take her in. I slowly brought my eyes so I could gaze upon hers, and when I did I felt myself become hard instantly. She...her body…..she is so defined and muscular, but in a sexy way, I pushed some of my hair out of my face as I felt myself become warm. The subtle click, click, clicking of her rhinestone pumps as she walked over to Diavolo and handed him the envelope she retrieved for me, made me tighten my fist in anticipation, but why? Because…..because I knew her enough, I knew her smell down to the click of her heels, gazing on how her hips move left, then right, then left, then right again. She wanted me to look, she wanted me to see her desire, her lust for me, and I knew that when I granted her such a wish I would want her to.  
“Mei! So good of you to stop by and bring these for me. Care to join us for our meeting?” Lord Diavolo asked, I could feel her eyes watching me, I didn’t need to make contact to know. “Mei?” “Huh? O-oh no thank you, my king, I have to go pick up the children from Levi, I would just be in the way.” She responded, I could sense she pressed her legs together tightly, trying to maintain the fact of how wet she was becoming.  
“I will take my leave then. See you later guys.” She continued as she bowed respectfully and pushed out the door. I had to have her, and I had to have her now. I couldn’t wait anymore.

I rushed out of the council room as quickly as I could. I felt my skirt was becoming damp. Looking at Satan…..has he always been that filled out and muscular? I-I can’t believe this is the first time I have noticed it since we had our children. My face became hot, I need the release this is getting complicated and very hard to control anymore. I looked around for any lingering students then entered an empty storage room. I slipped off my panties and pulled my vibrator from my bra to see if it would help me get my release. Before I knew it and I was coming up on getting myself off quickly, I heard the door open, I knew it was for my luck probably Lucifer or Lord Diavolo, but when I gazed my eyes up farther ready for a scolding, to my surprise it was my husband. Looking at him he had hunger as he had just caught a fresh Gazelle and ready to feast on his delicious meal. 

He locked the door behind him, then came up to me ever so slowly and took my vibrator from my hand, and started to stroke me. I let out a soft moan trying to make sure no one heard us, “D-darling.” I cried out, he didn’t answer me, I felt him caress me deeper than with his free hand unbutton my school uniform and massage one of my breasts. I was getting ready to come, but I knew that him getting me off that way wouldn’t be enough, I needed all of him. I needed him to fuck me, make me quiver with pleasure. “Mmm….Satan, I’m gonna come.” Still no response,

I heard her speaking to me. But this lust and my hunger were too deep to respond to her. I could see her glistening river for how wet she was becoming from my touch. I slowly pulled my finger from her silky core seeing the string of her sweet honey shroud my fingers. I can’t remember the last time I was able to touch her like this. I licked her sweet treat from my fingers indulging in every drop that hit my tongue. I wanted to give special kisses to her molten core so I can suck more of her sweet honey down, but the more I stared at her exposed to me I didn’t want to wait anymore. I freed myself letting her see how hard I was. Letting her see how much I ached for my release. I was starving, but not of hunger from food, but hunger for her that only she could satisfy. Without giving her another minute to gaze at my hard member, I grabbed her by her waist and held her up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, then I heard her whisper in my ear.  
”Satan…..let me feel you, let me feel you deep inside me.” I lightly moaned at the request, and without another second passing I slammed her down onto me. She let out a moan, as did I. Fucking her like this made me want to reach my climax already. She was so tight, it felt almost as if I were having her for the first time again. Her soft moans and pants in my ear made me want to satisfy her deeply. I put my cool lips to her ear and began to whisper in her ear. ”Mmm…...oh, how I've missed you, darling. I had forgotten how tight you were. Mmmm…...o-oh Mei. I am reaching my peak, I feel it coming soon.” I began as I gripped her thighs tighter leaving claw marks. ”S-Satan…..mmm…..I’m going to kaa…….coooooooooommmmmmeeeeeeee” She yelled as she threw her head back, I let out a loud groan feeling her tighten around me, and let my long-awaited wave of release flow. 

I couldn't catch my breath. I had no idea how much I needed that release from him. I missed him so much. Having him in the most carnal way brought me back to our first time, it was so much more than simple sex, but rather an experience of a supernatural level. We can satisfy each other in ways that no one else could and this moment proved it, he was perfect for me. He was the only one that could satisfy me in the way I always craved to be satisfied. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me deeply. ”Come, let's go home and wait for Levi to bring the children.” He said, I slipped my panties back on and Satan took my vibrator and slid it in his pocket. We unlocked the storage door carefully analyzing that no students were around to see us. When the coast was clear we walked out leaving our mark in that storage room and headed out the school doors to head home. 

-Sometime After-

I could say for certain our first day was a successful one. Mei and I made it back home and headed upstairs to our room. I helped her out of her uniform so we could take a shower. I could feel her tension was dissipated, but looking at her she still had such troubled eyes. She gazed up at me with her smile. She always does to try and assure me she is alright when I know her well enough to see she isn't. I didn't press the matter at this moment, I figured that when we were in the shower and she started to relax I would ask her when I helped her wash her hair. I turned the water on and made sure it was the perfect temperature she likes. I led her in then stepped in behind her. Seeing the water trail off her body made me hungry again, but I wanted to find out what troubled my wife before I did anything else. She seemed to enjoy me touching her. She let out soft moans sharing with me that it felt good. As I was rinsing the soap off her scalp I decided to ask. ”My love, what is the matter? Did I not satisfy you enough on our little escapade earlier today?” I teased, She quickly turned to face me, her eyes wide open in offense. ”Of course not! How could you say such vulgar things?” She scolded, I chuckled lightly at her and brushed my hand against her face, she leaned into my touch with pleasure. ”Then what is troubling you my songbird? Your eyes glisten with sadness.” I replied, 

She took a deep breath, and shut off the water then stepped out to dry off. When she was dry she changed into her demon form, and to be honest, it made me stiffen again seeing her after some time in her purest form. She fluttered her wings and I could see some of her feathers falling off. ”I see. You are molting. Your body is shedding your old feathers to make new ones.” I began, ”Yes, I know it's nothing serious but since it is different than I have ever experienced it worries me.” She began, ”That isn't all is it?” I asked as I stepped behind her and kissed her lightly on her neck causing her to let out a soft moan. She shook her head sadly, ”What is it, love? Tell me so we can take it on together.” She sighed deeply and I prepared myself in case what she was going to say was far from pleasant. ”Darling, I have been worried, lately my sex drive has been enormously high, and I don't know why.” She began, my eyes widened ”Kyung…..you wouldn't happen to be conceiving again, would you?” The thought of being pregnant again with more twins excited me, I had hoped that was the case. I waited in anticipation of her response. She giggled at my reaction, ”Unfortunately not darling. I wanted to have more kids after Masanori and Kaori we're about 15.” She replied, damn…..the disappointment filled my heart, but the fact she wants more when they are 15 brought me joy.”Then is it a bad thing if your desire for me is higher than normal lately?” I began as I placed my hand on her cheek then took my finger and traced her jawline kissing it lightly, causing her to quiver in pleasure. “No. But I just fear you will grow annoyed or bored with me because of it.” She replied, Her words surprised me, to tell the truth, I would be lying if I said that it didn’t hurt hearing them. “My Mei, how could you possibly think of something so silly. I could never get bored or annoyed with you. It is impossible.” I replied as I kissed her sweetly, and pulled her in my arms for a tight embrace. I heard her giggle then stare up at me with her gorgeous amethyst eyes. “Your right. I am sorry my love.” “I know it's been very hard since the children were born for us to have our together time like when we were dating, but that is the joy of parenting, your kids take all of your time till they are old enough to not need us as much. I knew when I came to see you in the storage closet earlier today I could see the hunger for a release from being so pent up. I have an idea, how about in a few weeks you and I go on a date night hmm? Qet and Levi won’t mind taking them for a night, that way we can spend the time together we are both wanting. Then when our fall break comes along how about you and I go on a little getaway. I think the humans call it a second honeymoon?” I continued, She giggled again, then nuzzled her face into my chest, “I would like that. Alright, darling let’s do it.” She replied, “Then it’s settled, come let’s go get our babies from Qet and Levi.” She nodded, and I released her from my grip, and we started to get around to head out to pick our babies up.


	3. (Left Brain Versus Right Brain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan and Kyung's date night have finally arrived and as they are getting ready they get the word from Levi he and Qet won't be able to watch them tonight. Frustrated and worried Kyung takes it upon herself to call Lucifer to watch them. When she does Lucifer is unsure about spending time with his niece and nephew, but can't identify why. He then realizes he has unsettled feelings and pain that he hasn't overcome which causes him to pull away from his brother's children.

The night was finally here me and my darling Satan’s date. I was getting ready trying my best to figure out what I wanted to wear. I don’t even know what we are going to be doing. Dinner? Movie? A play? A stroll under the night sky? He didn’t tell me, all he told me was it was going to be a night I wouldn’t forget. I decided I was going to dress for any occasion. I decided to put on my beautiful white jumpsuit with emerald pumps and gorgeous emerald earrings. The children already got their stuff to stay with uncle Levi and aunt Qet tonight. As I was finishing I got a text from Leviathan.

“Hey! Sorry, this is short notice sis, but we won’t be able to watch Kaori and Masanori tonight.”

“I see. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, but Qet is not feeling well at all. She hasn’t had morning sickness really during her entire pregnancy, but tonight it is really bad. I guess the baby is coming soon which is why she is feeling it so strongly. I am sorry sis.”

“No worries brother, I hope she feels better. Need me to bring her anything?”

“Umm….other than a hot water pad. Is that what it's called? That thing where you have hot water in it and it is supposed to feel good on pregnant women’s bellies.”

“Lol, you mean a hot water bottle, you idiot? XD”

“Hey! I am new to this stuff! How was I supposed to know that?”

“Didn’t you read the new parent’s books I gave you so you could get accustomed to this stuff? There is no true guidebook to parenting, but it will at least teach you the basics and the terminology.” 

“Umm ya….about that. Dante ate it.”

“I find that very hard to believe. Whatever I will see you later when I bring her a hot water bottle.”

“Thanks, sis! Love you!”

I sighed in anger. I shouldn’t be angry, of course, Qet isn’t feeling well because she looks like she is about to pop at any moment. The children looked up at me with gleaming eyes excited to be going someplace different for a night. I had one last option, I knew I had to call Lucifer. Since the kids have been born he has been around, but more distant than I thought he would be. I hope he isn’t still hurt. I choose Satan over him. Nah, couldn’t be. He made it very clear I am another little sister. I picked my DDD back up and hit speed dial number two. It rang for a little bit, then I finally heard him pick up.

Tonight was the night Diavolo and I planned to play chess with Diavolo. Paperwork and meetings have been vast. It was pleasant to be able to have free time today. As we were setting up the game and the normal tea and sweets we like to indulge in while we play most of the night, I had heard my DDD go off. It was Kyung. Her dark face came across my screen, and I felt myself become anxious for some reason. But why? It is my sister after all. It took a few moments before I could bring myself to pick up, and when I did her voice made my heart drop. “Hey, Lucey.” She began, I swallowed hard trying to make sure the nerves in my voice didn’t surface, “Hello Mei. How are you this evening? Aren’t you getting ready for your date with Satan?” I asked, “Hai, the only problem is Qet isn’t feeling well, and she and Levi won’t be able to watch them. I wouldn’t want to put that on her since she looks as if she is going to pop any day now.” She continued, “I see. Well, my deepest apologies for such an untimely event to occur on a special night for you both.” “Eh...maybe not. Look, I was wondering, do you think you could watch them just for tonight? Since they were born they haven’t seen much of you or the others. It is almost like you guys are being distant from your niece and nephew. They adore you and I think they should get to know their uncle. They see you when you check in on them throughout the night, but always wonder why you never come in to visit or play with them.” She continued, She was right…..I had been distant from them and not around as much since they were born. I am not sure why, but every time I look at how beautiful they are I just feel sadness in my heart. I shouldn’t…..I shouldn’t feel anything anymore it's been five years since that day. I owe it to my niece and nephew to be involved and around in their life, all of us should. Yet I was having such a hard time bringing myself to be around them, and remain at an arm's distance. I saw out of my peripherals that Diavolo was coming with his chessboard, I decided I should try and make this conversation brief. “So to be clear you are asking me to watch my niece and nephew for a night? I am sorry Mei, I won’t….” During my sentence, Diavolo took my phone, which surprised me. “Hello, Kyung! Bring the kids over to my castle. We will be happy to watch them while you and Satan have a nice night together. Just be sure to pack everything they will need for the night ok? See you soon! Bye for now.” Lord Diavolo said as he clicked my phone off and handed it back to me.

“Diavolo! What is the meaning….” I began, why did that make me angry that he did that? Or the more concerning question is why was I going to deny my niece and nephew again? “Lucifer, ever since Kaori and Masanori were born you haven’t made any time for them. If I remember you were the one that said you were most excited to be an uncle. Why have you had minimal contact with them for the past five years?” He asked, I didn’t know what to say, have I made my sadness and my anguish that obvious? I did say I was the one excited to be the uncle to teach them everything I know, why do I continue to deny them? “I-I don’t know Diavolo. They are of my blood, but yet I treat them as if they were strange creatures creeping their way into my home.” I began, “I think you do know. Lucifer it is ok. You can let your pride go talking to me. I have known you long enough to know what is going on in that brilliant head of yours.” He continued, I felt tears begin to well in my eyes, pathetic…..letting my emotions be shown in front of my future king. “I-I just get sad seeing them. I want to be a part of their life, I want to show them how wonderful of an uncle I can be, but when I try to, I retreat and I don’t need to do that.” I began, “Why do you think that is?” “I-I’m still jealous…..I’m still….scorned that those are not my children with Kyung, that this isn’t my life with her. Why does it still hurt me? I told her she was only going to be like a sister to me because she chose Satan…… I told her that, but yet I find myself retracting my words. I shouldn’t feel this way, but I don’t know how to work past it…..Diavolo it’s been five years….I should be over this by now.” I felt my friend hug me, how childish of me. I have changed so much over the past five years. “I understand Lucifer. I can tell you it isn’t fair to them or Satan and Kyung you denying them like this. I fear if you do they will resent you for neglecting them. I don’t want to see you go through that pain of your blood neglecting and hating you. I never wish that type of distress on anyone.” Diavolo continued, “It means nothing if they do. My brothers already do so two more wouldn’t make a difference.” I replied, I heard him chuckle unsure of what was so amusing to my words. “I don’t think that is it at all Lucifer. I think your brothers love you very much and care a lot about what you have to say. I have told you this before, if you just be their older brother and not try to be their father, your relationship would become how you want it. You all have one father, they do not need a second one. Even if you don’t think so I know they look up to you and value the words you have to say to them, but you have to let them fall on their face. You have to let them hit the pavement and watch them pick themselves up, not you. Think about it, do you all want to stay in that house with just each other for the rest of your days? Don’t you think maybe it is time for all of you to separate and you know go be happy and not just rely on each other?” He continued, hearing my long time friend say those things to me made me feel…..I am unsure of what I felt anymore. It never came across my mind to leave The House of Lamentation. I had figured that is where we would die, but hearing him say that, makes me ponder if he is right. If we went out and lived our lives, but kept in touch and remained as a family maybe our relationship would be much smoother and more bearable.

“It’s funny. Kyung said those same words to me some time ago. I suppose if the woman you love and your best friend says it then it simply can’t be false can it?” I replied as I released my friend from his comforting embrace. “Not at all. Lucifer I understand you love Kyung so deeply and would do anything that woman asked you to do, but you cannot be a scorned lover and ruin a happy relationship between her and your brother. You will get your chance at happiness again. Hell, we are demons, you know our lifespans are quite long.” Diavolo replied as he chuckled, I couldn’t help but chuckle also. I was starting to feel slightly better after talking with him. “You are right my king. I should be happy for them. Their road hasn’t been easy, but yet they still manage to keep it together. I envy them for their trust and the bond they have with each other. I do want to be in my niece and nephew's life. I want them to grow up in a structured and loving home as well as my other brothers if they have children. However, the problem I am running into is how. How can I be happy for them when my jealousy is so strong?” I asked, “Well only you can figure that out Lucifer. Only you are responsible for sorting out your emotions. How I sort things isn’t the same as how you sort things. I can offer a suggestion though.” He began, “What might that be?” He chuckled once more than from his coat pocket handed me a booklet. I opened it up and was surprised by what I was seeing. “A passport? Forgive me sir I don’t understand.” I replied, “Go traveling you, idiot! I think if you go on a vacation of just yourself so you have time to process your thoughts and figure your feelings and emotions out you will be able to move past this point in your life and be the person you want your family to see you as. Look just because you are a demon doesn’t mean you have to think or act or dress a certain way. Though you may be much different than a human or a witch you still are aware of your existence and still think for yourself. So as your friend and your future king after this school year is over I want you to take that whole year and go traveling. Better yet go find yourself.” He said, I stared at the booklet intensely. Traveling…..I know that is something I wanted to do with Kyung at my side, but maybe my friend is right….maybe I should go on this journey and find who Lucifer is. “Very well, when this school year is over I will accept your kind offer. Thank you, Diavolo.” I said as I bowed to him respectfully. He chuckled, and then suddenly we heard a knock at the door. That must be Mei and the children. “Here is your chance and your first step Lucifer.” Diavolo said as he smiled kindly at me. I nodded then went to his doors and opened them up to find their beautiful faces staring back at me. “Uncle Lulu!” They both yelled as they jumped on me, almost knocking me to the ground. I couldn’t help but chuckle at these two, “Hello Masanori, and little Kaori. Have you been good for your mother?” I asked as they nodded at me, then when they saw Diavolo looking down at them smiling they quickly got up, Kaori did a courtesy while Masanori bowed to him. I looked at Kyung in confusion, “Don’t look at me, we didn’t teach them that.” She replied, “Good evening Lord Diavolo.” They said in unison, he looked at them confused than me then back to them. He kneeled to their level and smiled at them. “Please, just call me uncle Davi.” He said, they looked at each other then jumped on Diavolo knocking him to the ground. “Uncle Davi!” They screamed, he couldn't help but laugh at their energy, I stood up and greeted Kyung. Her deep eyes staring at me made the anxiousness come back, but I promised I was going to change. “Thank you brother, I appreciate this.” She said as she hugged me tightly. I was hesitant to hug her back, but without thinking my body reacted and I couldn’t help but kiss her on the top of her head. “You are welcome, Mei. I haven’t been in their life as much as I would like, and that is going to change.” I pulled her away from the hug so I didn’t get excited from her touch, “Go enjoy your night with Satan. I will bring them home with me in the morning ok?” I replied, She nodded, and when they saw their mother getting ready to leave they ran back up to her and stared at her with loving eyes. It was beautiful to see for myself how much they loved Kyung. She truly was a good mother. I watched her kneel to their level and kiss each of them softly. “Now, behave for Uncle Lulu and Uncle Davi. They will bring you home tomorrow then you, me, and daddy can go shopping ok?” She said, they nodded and hugged her tightly kissing each of her cheeks. They let go and Mei waved bye to them and then waved bye back, then Mei shut the door behind her, and it was just me, Diavolo, and the twins. “Uncle Lulu, what are you doing?” Masanori asked as he walked over to the laid out chessboard. “Well, Masanori Uncle Davi and I were just about to play chess.” “Oh! With the queens and knights, and rooks, and horses?” Kaori said as her eyes lit up happily. I looked at Diavolo then back to them in confusion, “How did you know that Kaori? Chess is very complex and doesn’t always come easy to understand.” I asked, “Well, I watch daddy play it with mommy.Daddy always wins of course, but they play quite a lot. Uncle Lulu, can you teach me how to play chess? I wanna beat my daddy in a game.” Kaori said happily, I shouldn’t be surprised since she is Satan’s daughter, it would be a hilarious site having his five year old beat him in chess. “Very well. We will teach you how to play, but you have to pay attention. It is a lot of details ok?” I replied they looked at each other then back at me and Diavolo and nodded. “Alright then let’s get this all-nighter started.” Diavolo said as I saw him rip off his clothing to find a hilarious two-piece pajama set with a hat to match underneath. “What in the celestial?” I asked, “Who wants cake?” A voice said in the distance, I looked up to see Barbatos also in hilarious two-piece pajamas with a hat to match holding a beautifully made cake. I tried my hardest not to chortle, but this was something I never thought in thousands of years I would ever see. Maybe this night was going to be fun after all.

Shortly after I left my kids with Lucifer and Diavolo, I made my way to the location Satan texted me to meet him at. To my surprise when I looked around I saw….I gasped, it was the ice cream shop where he took me to when I came back to RAD! A large smile fell across my face, I walked in with excitement, I looked around and didn’t see him, but I figured he was on his way, and sure enough shortly after I took my seat at the counter he texted me saying he would be there shortly. Soon after I heard the door open and in the corner of my eye, I saw blonde hair. It had to be Satan. The figure walked around to where I was and suddenly a familiar voice filled my ears. “Hello. Is this seat taken?” He asked, I looked up to see my gorgeous husband smiling at me. Was he recreating the first date? Our first date didn’t happen like this, but I was enjoying it. “No, not at all. Feel free to sit.” I said smiling, He sat beside me, and the waiter came up to the counter, “Good evening guys, what can I get you?” The waiter said, “I will have a beast berry with lava rock sprinkles please.” He said, “I would like a poison apple sorbet, extra poison apples.” “Coming right up.” “Your Kyung Mei right? The new transfer student?” I couldn’t help but laugh, he was recreating the first date like we were meeting again for the first time. Ok, I can go along with this, “Hai, I am. Aren’t you a part of the student council?” I said smiling, He chuckled, “Yes, I am. I am Satan. Pleased to meet you, Kyung Mei.” He said smiling as he reached out his hand to shake mine. I giggled and took it with pleasure. This was so cheesy, but I was loving every minute of it.

Mei….even reenacting the first time we met makes my heart pound. My love for you is so deep. It was when I knew you in my previous life, and even more so in my current life. It made me happy to see she was enjoying what I was doing for her. She has worked so hard, keeping our children happy and taken care of, and being the best wife she can be to me. Every day I seem to fall deeper in love with this woman. I don’t believe my words or actions will ever justify the deep love and compassion I have for her. Our ice creams came out and I watched her eyes light up with excitement when receiving her poison apple sorbet. When she took the first bite I saw it….the perfect moment. I quickly pulled out her camera and snapped the picture. Click…...just as beautiful as the first time I saw her. I heard her giggle at me then turn her head cutely. “I hope you got my good side.” She replied, funny if I remember those are the same words I said to her when she took my picture that day years ago. “Miss Mei, I don’t think you could ever have a bad side.” She blushed at my comments which warmed my heart to see something so beautiful. 

We spent some time in the ice cream shop still talking like it was the first time we ever met, and it was like I could fall in love with her all over again. Finally, when it struck about ten o’clock I knew it was time to do the next part of my date night operation. “Kyung, how would you like to go somewhere with me?” “Oh? Where did you have in mind?” She asked, I stood up and held my hand out to her, she took it without hesitation, and I led her out of the shop and down the streets of The Devildom. I knew exactly where I wanted to take her before I gave her the real surprise I had in mind. Cruor Meadow.

I wasn’t sure where my hubby was taking me. It has been a long time too since I have walked downtown Devildom. I have been here for like five years and still have so many things I have never seen yet, We were walking for about 30-35 minutes the whole time talking still as if we had never met before, then he stopped, and we came to a gate, I don’t know how to describe it, let’s just say it’s something beautiful I didn’t expect to see in hell. I looked around to see if it gave any indication of where I was, then I finally saw the sign that said “Cruor Meadow.” Hmm? I have never heard of that, again something I have never known about in the five years I have been here. He opened the gate and we stepped through, and when I tell you it was something beautiful you can believe me. The meadow was laced with nightshades and spider lilies, as well as snapdragons, Voodoo Lilies, Blood Lilies, and Dragon Arums. I have read about these florae but never expected to see them for myself. The moon hit these flowers perfectly. “Satan, what is this place? I have never seen this before.” I asked, “This is called Cruor Meadow Mei. It is one of the most gorgeous places in The Devildom. A lot of animal demons live here. Even some places like hell can be beautiful. Come on, this path gives you the most beautiful view of the moon.” He said; happily, He retook my hand and led me down a gorgeous stone type path laced with fluorescent flowers serving as nightlights.

When we stopped, I looked up to find the most beautiful view of the Devildom moon. It was the ultimate site, I wish I had my sketchbook so I could draw this. As I gazed at my welcoming view I heard a camera go off. I looked back at Satan to see he had my camera. That wicked demon.

I captured another breath-taking shot of my songbird. This moonlight made her look as if she was fine art in the flesh. Seeing her eyes brighten with happiness and adoration, brought so much joy to my heart. To think five years ago I almost let myself be consumed with rage, but yet she was the one who saved me from it. I saw she slipped her heels off and dug her toes into the soil. This was also one of the nicest soil spots in all of Devildom. She took a deep breath, and just let her body take in the light of the moon. Seeing her like that, so free, so happy, I couldn’t help myself but walk over to her and give her the most passionate kiss I have ever given her. She melted to my lips pressing against hers. She gripped me tightly, and I pulled her closer by her waist. I felt myself twitching as I was enjoying her touch and reactions. I pulled away and touched my forehead to hers. It was time I did my final surprise for her to end this night strongly. “My love, come I have one last surprise for you,” I said, she slipped back on her heels and followed me out of the garden. 

Satan said he had one last surprise for me. What else could he possibly do? This was the greatest date I have ever been on with him. Anything else would just be extra. He took my hand and we walked about another 30 minutes to a beautiful little hole in the wall place. I didn’t think the Devildom had holes in the wall stores. There is another thing I learned about that I never knew. He looked at me smiling then he pushed open the door and we stepped inside. When we got there it was much bigger than I had expected on the inside. It looked like a lobby of some sort, it was decorated with all types of red and pink, and just all around looked pleasing. The receptionist looked up at us and smiled, then she handed Satan a key of some sort. What is this for I wonder? He took it and then led me upstairs, the small staircase was even decorated with little hearts that lit up on all the stairs. At the top it was another optical illusion, the upstairs was big and spacious also. At the end of the hall, Satan stopped and used that heart-shaped key to unlock the door, but he didn’t open it yet, he turned to me, “Mei close your eyes ok?” He asked, I nodded and did what he asked, then I heard the door open and felt his strong hands cover my eyes. I am assuming so I don’t peek. My nose was filled with sweet cinnamon and rose, which was confusing because those are the smells I have in my bathroom in Korea. Did he take me home? “Alright Kyung, open your eyes. I opened them in excitement and he removed his hands from my eyes and what I saw made my mouth drop. Inside was the most beautifully decorated room I have ever seen. On the floor, there were rose petals that laced onto the bed. In the corner, there was a heart-shaped jacuzzi with a fresh bottle of demonsk. There were heart-shaped candles everywhere, but they were electric candles so I am guessing if you fell asleep you wouldn’t worry about something catching on fire. “Satan, what is all of this?” I asked, I wanted to cry, it was so beautiful and I have never had anyone do anything like this for me before. 

“This is a lovers hotel. I am friends with the owner, and I told him I wanted to have a special night with my wife, and he told me I could have a room for a night. Now, come let’s get you relaxed for bed.” He said. He led me over to the gorgeous bed laced with red silky sheets, and he started to unstrap my heels and take them off me, then he kissed up my calf which made me shiver. He came behind me and took down my hair letting my long locks fall over my breast. Then I felt him place his cool lips on the back of my neck which also made me shiver. He hasn’t even done anything yet and I already can feel myself getting aroused. He unzipped my jumpsuit and slipped it off of me, and I let it hit the floor. He kissed on my back, and my shoulders, then traced his hands down my arm to intertwine his fingers with mine. “Now how about we relax in the jacuzzi hmm?” He asked, I nodded, I felt him get up from the bed, and grab my handing standing me up and leading me to the inviting waters I was staring at. When we got to the edge he undid my bra causing my breast to pop out of their restraints, then slipped off my panties and led into the waters. It felt so warm. Much like kisses from soft feathers. I leaned back and deeply sighed in pleasure. He watched me for a few moments, then getting jealous at how beautiful I was in these warm waters I watched him slip off his clothes and join me. 

I didn’t want to wait till we got to the bed. Seeing her like this makes me anxious with hunger. I felt that she felt the same as I did. The moment I got into the water she kissed me and positioned her body in my lap. She wanted me now, as I did her. I granted her wish and plunged all the way into her. Causing both of us to moan in pleasure. When I felt her in the warm water like this I was becoming harder with each stroke. I enjoyed so much being inside her in some way. Rather it is in her mouth with her beautiful pinkish lips around my dick, or it is inside her tight pussy making her come over and over for me while listening to her melodious screams of pleasure. I wanted her to feel how much she excites my senses. I wanted her to feel how much I hunger for her every time I see her. How much I want to keep getting her pregnant with my children. I gripped her hips tightly and moved her faster on my dick, I wanted her to come, I wanted her to come all night for me. Her screams were melodies in my ear. I felt her tighten around me causing me to groan in pleasure, then I felt her release onto me, and I into her. She was panting, but I was far from my appetite being satisfied. I slipped her off of me so I could pour her a glass of demonsk. I have never gotten the pleasure of fucking her while she was drunk, and frankly, I believe it would be a marvelous experience. I poured her a glass, and we began to drink, my long nights of starving were going to end.

-Sometime After-

It was late. I am not sure what time it was, I hadn’t looked. Satan and I were having such a wonderful night. We didn’t talk, there wasn’t much exchange of words between us, because our bodies did all the talking. I can’t recall how long it has been since we have had regular sex. experiences going to make up for those long nights of being pent up. He and I had gone through about three bottles of demonsk, and we were both very drunk. I had never gotten to experience sex with him while drunk. The last time I was he didn’t want to take me in that state. Since I had been drinking, my deep sexual desires started to surface. I normally hold those back because most men are afraid of them or it is too much for them to handle. Looking at him lying there stroking his hard member for me, made me want to come. Watching him do that I couldn’t help but touch myself, my nerves were so sensitive from the alcohol, From my touch I could feel myself start to come, he seductively bit his lip, then he walked over from the bed and put his face in my soaking center. His tongue made me come again, and it was a strong orgasm. I threw my head back in pure ecstasy. My pleasure made him groan, I felt his claws dig into my thighs while he tasted me. I pulled his hair from the intensity, which he seemed to enjoy very much. After doing that he picked me up and slammed me on the bed almost breaking it. I could see his carnivorous instinct take over and frankly it just made me wetter. I saw him start to change as did I, my wings fluttering behind me teasing him to come and get me. He picked up on my call and crawled on the bed like he was hunting, I bit my lip in excitement, and when I did he kissed me and bit my bottom lip causing it to bleed a little bit, but I felt his tongue lick it from my chin. It made me shutter. Now the real sex begins.


	4. (My Brother's Keeper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo and Lucifer are winding down for the night, and Diavolo finds Lucifer and the children asleep in one of the guest rooms. When morning breaks Kyung and Satan head back to The House of Lamentation to get ready for a day of shopping and family time. Little does her family know that for the past two years she has been searching for her own house for her family to live in. They take a trip to the region of Narak and Kyung goes to sign for the new house she bought as well as a new partner for her company Suyo Tech. Hearing the move she made Satan experiences his first sense of insecurity and doubt not knowing if he is going to be able to guide his new family on this new path they are taking. After he experiences a troubling dream he begins to doubt almost everything and become insecure about everything he does from here on out.

It was late. I had no idea how long Lucifer and I had been playing with the children. We decided to end the night by watching movies. It served as a surprise to me how smart these children were already, and how much they could comprehend already. I suppose when you are the child of someone known as the keeper of knowledge of course you would have young prodigies. Barbatos and I started to pick up my family room, and Lucifer went to put the children to bed in one of my guest rooms. He was supposed to come down already. Did he fall asleep maybe? “Barbatos, I will return momentarily. I am going to check on Lucifer and the kids.” I said, “Very good sir. I shall remain.” He responded, I walked up to my stairs to the room I saw him take them in and carefully opened the door in case they were asleep. To my surprise, it is what I thought. Lucifer was lying beside Masanori and Kaori, and he put his cloak over them to cover them up. I couldn’t help but smile at this moment I had always hoped my dear friend would get to experience. I knew I had to get a picture and send this to Satan and Mei. It will be a very happy memory for them to look back on when they are older. I carefully pulled my DDD from my pajama pants pocket and snapped the picture, and sent it in a group message to Satan and Mei. I doubt they will be answering me, but they will at least be able to see it in the morning. After I sent it I carefully crept out of the room and shut the door softly behind me, and as I walked out I had noticed Barbatos waiting for me. “Were they asleep sir?” He asked, “Yes, look at this precious moment.” I said as I showed him the picture, he smiled in approval, “I think it is time for us to turn in Barbatos. Have a good sleep.” I said, Barbatos bowed to me and went in the opposite direction as me while I made my way to my bedroom to turn in for a long night of having fun. 

It was morning…..I felt the warm glow of the moon touch my face. I fluttered my eyelids open to see Satan’s strong arms around me. I snuggled closer to him not wanting to leave his embrace. I tried to move and my body hurt. We must have had some serious sex last night. I am so sore. I turned around so I could face him and then gave him a light kiss on his lips. His beautiful emerald sea of eyes opened slightly and he smiled at me and pulled me closer to him and started to nuzzle my hair. “Good morning my darling songbird.” He said I couldn’t help but giggle, “Good morning my love.” I replied, “We had quite a night last night didn’t we?” He asked, “I would say so. I know for certain I am no longer pent up.” “I can agree with you on that one. I feel so relieved and refreshed.” He continued, “I had no idea how long it had been between us not having sex.” I said as I stroked his chest, “Yes, it has been a while. We have been so focused on making sure our children are alright that we didn’t make time for each other. After today let’s refigure our schedule, so we can make time for us as well hmm?” “Agreed darling,” I replied, I reached over Satan for my DDD to check what time it was, it could have been afternoon for all we know since we stayed up a long time last night. I saw I had a group message from Diavolo he placed me and Satan in. It was a picture of Lucifer and the kids sleeping. “Aww, darling look at this Diavolo sent us last night?” I said happily as I showed him the picture, “Oh...how delightful. It seems my dear brother can like children. I love this very much. It is the perfect piece of memorabilia for them when they get older.” He replied, I nodded in agreement, then looked in the corner at the clock and saw it was about 1:30. Good thing none of us had class today. I clicked my phone off and embraced Satan a little bit longer. This is exactly what we needed, I wanted to see my babies, but I was enjoying laying her with him like this. “I suppose we should get around to go home huh my love?” Satan asked, “I suppose so. I do wanna see our munchkins.” I replied, He chuckled, “As do I. Come let’s shower, then go have a delicious lunch, and head home. Tonight is our family game night.” He continued, “Actually darling after we eat how about we go to one of the other regions and go shopping. There is a house outside of Narak I wanted to look at, and I think it may be my dream house I am searching for.” I said, his eyes grew wide, “Well I say that sounds like a fabulous idea Mei. Come let us get ready then so we can head out.” He said as he rolled out of bed, then came to my side and picked me up. “I can imagine that from our lustful night last night you may be a bit sore.” He said as he chuckled and made his way into the bathroom so we could get ready for today.

It was around lunchtime, and I noticed Mei and Satan were not back yet. I brought Masanori and Kaori back home with me. Barbatos made a very delicious lunch for them they seem to enjoy. I tried not to be a pest of an older brother and ask them where they were since I knew they were in need of a nice night alone. I decided to at least text Mei and let her know that they were home with me, and I had given them lunch already. She sent back an ok sticker and said she would be home in about ten minutes since she and Satan were planning on taking them out today. “Alright Masanori, Kaori. Your mother and father will be home soon. Let’s clean up and greet them hmm?” I said, their bright eyes looked up at me smiling, and they finished eating then took their disposables to the kitchen trash, and I saw Masanori go and get a sponge and Kaori a towel to clean the area they were eating at. This was a surprise to me, I didn’t know how well behaved they would be. Wait...why would I say such a thing like that? Did I assume my brother and sister in law’s children would be hellions? That is very unfair of me. Satan isn’t the same troublesome demon he was five years ago, it appears I am not giving him enough credit. I had already known that Kyung would be a wonderful mother, but I had my doubts about my brother. I watched my niece and nephew finish cleaning, and as they were putting their supplies away I heard our front door open. I watched them both look at each other then run in the direction of the front door. “Mommy! Daddy!” They said as they jumped on Satan and Mei. “Hello, my little princess Kaori. Were you good for uncle Lucifer and Lord Diavolo?” Kyung asked, “Ye mama! They were so fun! Uncle Davi played with us all night and had us watch movies, and cousin Barabtos baked us a yummy cake!” Kaori began, “Ya! And they taught us how to play chess, and uncle Lulu read us a story. It was so fun daddy! I hope they can watch us all the time!” Masanori said I saw my brother nuzzle Masanori close, the joy of a father having a son. He looks so content and happy, I envy him for it. No Lucifer! You are going to change, you are not going to be a scorned lover. You pushed away from the woman you love, and you told her that she was nothing more to you than a sister. I guess deep in my heart I had hoped she would persist anyway. I had hoped that she would ignore my wishes and continue to press the matter. How sick I must be, and how emotionally disturbed I must be. I am going to change this. I took a deep breath and made my way to my brother and sister-in-law to speak with them.

“Thank you so much, brother. Did they give you any trouble?” Kyung asked as she hugged me with Kaori on her shoulders, “Not at all, they were very good. I look forward to watching them again.” I replied, “Thank you Lucifer. I don’t know how we ever could repay you.” Satan said I chuckled lightly, “Just continue being happy and well, that is all I can ask for.” “Will do brother,” Satan said as he hugged me, his affection surprises me every time he shows it to me. I suppose it isn’t a fable when they say the right woman can change your life. “Alright my loves, let’s get you cleaned up and we are going to have a family outing today,” Kyung said, as they began to walk away and head up to their rooms. I sighed, I suppose I should go ahead and get some work done now. I picked up my cloak from the back of the chair and put it on me then made my way up to my study.   
We made it back upstairs to our rooms and I ran a bath for the twins, Satan said he would bathe them today and I laid out their clothes for today. I put Kaori in an outfit that will match mine when I changed, and I picked out a one similar to Satan’s outfit. We were going to look so cute. I looked in on them to see that they were having fun with their bath time, and I felt a sense of warmth in my chest at the sight. I hope this house is my house. I want us to move to our own place so bad, so the children could have their own rooms. I can decorate and make it look so nice. When the children were finished I came out of Satan and I’s room and if I do say so myself I looked amazing, I walked back into the kid’s room and I saw Satan had already had them dressed and ready to go. He just needed to change. “My, look at my gorgeous girl and handsome boy. You guys ready to tear up the Devildom?” I said smiling, My children cheered in excitement, they were just as excited as we were to go out today. “Alright my loves daddy will be down shortly then we can go ok?” Our kids nodded and they both walked over and sat on their bed and started to read. I sat down with them and began looking for more things for our future house to buy. ``Before we knew it Satan had returned to the kid’s room, and I know I just had a long night of sex with him, but what he was wearing I wanted to fuck him again. He had his color of green shirt that showed the toneness of his chest since it got broader, with a black bomber on, as well as a nice pair of dark denim pants on and black shoes. Since I have never seen him dress like that it was quite attractive.“Is everyone ready?” Satan asked, We smiled and nodded at Satan then we got up from the bed and made our way out to the car so we could go have a nice night together.

The drive to Narak was pretty smooth. It looked much different than The Devildom. I remember Satan told me it is the origin of Hindu beliefs. I notice a lot of the building looked like gold, and there were multiple types of things that looked like elephants. It was a pretty sight. I could see my children were in awe about what they saw also. “Ok, my family, how about we go check out some of the stores first, hmm?” I said, My kids, cheered, and went and parked in one of the parking lots by the stores. I helped my kids out of their seats and started to make our way to one of the first stores.

-Sometime After-

I wasn’t sure how long we had been shopping, but I can say I found some very nice things for my future house and some fabulous clothes for me and my family. I checked my phone and saw it was about 5:45. My open house is at 6:20. I better head out and let them know about it if I am in love and when we can start moving. Everything I have been finding for the past two years I have kept in my house back in Korea. I think I almost have our new place furnished for the essentials. “My loves are you ready to eat?” My children looked up at me and nodded, “Satan will you go pick someplace to eat. I have a few appointments I have to do in here then I will be at dinner ok?” I said, He looked at me with sad eyes, but then perked up and kissed me, “Alright love, I will message you where we pick. Just let me know when you are on your way so I can order your food.” “Of course, I will see you soon!” I hugged my family and got in the car and headed to my open house, then when I was done with it I had to call the owner of the company I scouted as a possible partner for Suyo Tech. 

When I got to the house, my eyes gazed on a gorgeous modern looking home with a fairly large yard. I saw the real estate agent standing on the porch waving at me. I stepped out and went to meet her on the porch. “Ah Mrs, Mei, so glad you made it, and early too. Nothing wrong with that. Now let’s get you a look at your possible new home.” The agent said, She unlocked the door and stepped inside and I followed. Inside it was absolutely stunning. The living room was very roomy, I saw there was a door that looked like a bedroom. I walked over to take a peek inside and it was, it was a medium-size room that was perfect for a guest. “Now a little background of this beautiful structure. It is called the Emerald Grove Manor. Long ago there was a family who was diamond and precious stone thieves. They would go to the human world and steal all types of precious stones. Since they were demons the humans could never convict them. Many pieces of this home are made out of the precious stones they stole.” The agent began, “Were the thieves ever convicted?” I asked, “No. They grew so paranoid they would be caught and all their hard work would be a waste they went into the deep woods Narak has and committed suicide. This was strange because there was no way that the case could be solved since they used the rifts in between worlds to teleport back to this home. The authorities labeled the case as unsolvable because the address they were given you couldn’t find since it was an address here in The Devildom.” I was a little surprised at the agent's story, but then again it's always possible that it is a lie. I looked down at my crystal in my naval and it stayed turned deep cobalt. So what she was telling me was false. Not going to lie that is cool as a story though. I walked over to the kitchen and saw the countertops were made out of emerald. It was beautiful, and the kitchen was large and I am all for big kitchens. I then made my way to the guest bathroom and I saw it was made out of sapphire. So far I was very pleased with what I was seeing. I decided to walk up the stairs and check how that looks. When I got up there and at the end of the hall I saw a door that looked like it was made out of Topazes. I opened it to see what was behind it and it was a large bedroom. This had to be the master bedroom. I stepped inside to see the beautiful stained glass windows with a balcony to overlook the yard when the children play. I noticed there was a bathroom inside this room. I clicked on the light, and I was in awe. It had a large shower with a crystal bathtub in the middle of the shower. I had seen this in pictures in certain homes, but I never saw it in person. I can take a bath or a shower, and I can have wondrous shower sex. My eyes noticed the closet door next to the bathroom. Closet space was going to be my deal-breaker. I like to shop and constantly add new things to my collection. Looking at it from the outside it did not look very big which would be a problem if it wasn’t. I opened the door and flicked on the light and my mouth dropped. It was also a huge walk-in closet that was very deep, and at the end of the closet, I saw something that looked like a small...elevator? I clicked the button to open the door and stepped in, and it took me up, but I didn’t know where I was going. When it stopped and the doors opened, I clicked on another light and a gorgeous second level came into view. The roof was also all glass. It looked like plexiglass. Why? The Devildom Doesn’t have to worry about hail storms or anything.

There was another side of cabinets and I opened them to see a gorgeous jewelry armoire and one side of the drawers was for sunglasses and the others were for watches. I can do a lot with this up here. This can be a library since it is so big. Whoever owned this previously had a thing for a lot of space and luxury. I think I was sold. I was ready to sign my name. I was ready for her to tell me the price tag because something like this would cost a lot, but it's going to be a house we stay forever in. I took the elevator back down and stepped out of the closet to find the agent in the room waiting for me, writing some notes on her clipboard. “I was wondering where you ran off to Mrs. Mei. Pretty luxurious is it not?” She asked, “It is, and from what I can see the building is well kept which is crucial. So I have to know what is your price tag Mrs. Agent?” I was ready, I had whatever she was going to tell me. “Well because of the luxury for this particular home it would be 4.0 million Grimm with a mortgage of about 1.1 million grim monthly, or if you don’t want a mortgage then it would come to about 10 million.” She said She handed me the numbers, and of course, I was going to check them since I am a financial director. I checked her math and she was correct. Good to know this isn’t a shady real estate agent. “Alright, Miss Agent give me the papers to sign, I have 10 million, Grimm, in cash for you right now.” Her eyes widened, did she not think I could afford something like this? I handed her a large pouch of money with the amount she asked for. All those deals and investments I made paid off. I finally found my dream house. “Alright Mrs. Mei, let’s get you to sign these papers, and I can give you your keys.” We walked back downstairs back into the kitchen and I read each paper carefully making sure there was no shadiness going on, and all was good. I signed where I needed to, and she handed me a copy of the packet for Satan to sign and send back, then handed me my keys. I was so excited I wanted to cry. It had five bedrooms and a four-car garage. I took a deep breath and watched the agent pull away. I locked up my new home, and got back in the car, and checked the time. It was about 7:30. I knew I had to make this business call while I was driving back to town. 

After my conference I let Satan know that I was coming back. I nailed that partnership and will report it to Manager Toro tomorrow. When I got to the place Satan said he picked to eat they were all in the back waiting for me, and as I hoped my food was there, which made me excited because I was ready to eat. I didn’t want to tell Satan yet I bought our house. It was going to be so nice, finally having our dream home so we can live our own life. When we get ready for bed tonight I will share with him the good news when we get ready for bed. “How was your appointment darling?” Satan asked, “Really well. I sealed the deal with that company as a partnership for Suyo Tech!” I replied happily, “Congratulations my love! What was the company's product?” “So it was special yukatas.” “Ukatas?” Satan asked confused, “U whatta mommy?” Kaori asked, “You know the traditional garments that are typically worn when you are going out?” I replied, “Oh right! How can I forget that I have a yukata? What makes them so special Mei?” “The thread that they are woven in, it is made from a special silkworm. It is much stronger and harder to rip. Which I think is a good idea, so I think this will be a good business move, to have another type of material that you can use towards the business lines of Suyo Tech.” I finished, “Well, I am happy for you my love.” He said as he kissed me sweetly, I started eating my food so we could get home and I can tell my love the wonderful news. 

When I finished, our children were starting to get sleepy, we strapped them in and made our way back home. While I was driving home Satan was rubbing my thigh, today was such a good day. This whole week has been such a good week on better terms. Since last night Satan and I didn’t have to say anything to each other, our bodies did all the talking. That long night of rough sex was exactly what we both needed. I feel like a brand new demon after having it. Now I am ready to move into my house. I think next week I am going to start moving everything in so I can start adding my special touch to it.

When we got home the kids were fast asleep, Satan and I carefully dressed them in their pajamas and tucked them in, leaving their night light on and cracking the door so we could hear them if they had a nightmare. When we got back to our room I slipped off my heels and started towards the bathroom so I could wind down for the night. “Well my love, this has been a very successful week hasn’t it?” He said as he walked over and kissed my cheek, and smacked my ass. I squealed in enjoyment, “Hey! I am still sore, mister. You did me so well last night. I am gonna need a bit to recover.” I said as I giggled, “As am I my love. I think that will be forever one of my most favorite nights with you.” He began, I slipped off my clothing and tossed it in the clothes hamper and slipped my nightgown on, and clicked off the bathroom light. Satan was already in his nightclothes and had the tv on watching the news of The Devildom. I walked over to my bag, I knew this was going to be a good time to tell him I bought our house. He is going to be so thrilled. “Darling, I have something exciting to tell you.” I began, “You're pregnant?” He said I giggled, “No! You really want me pregnant again, don’t you? No, not yet anyway.” I handed him the documents he needed to sign, and he looked at me curiously, but then proceeded to open the carefully folded documents. “Mei...is this?” He began, I nodded in excitement. “I bought our house darling! Remember how I had been talking about after our third year of marriage I wanted to move into my own house, but I hadn’t found that perfect one yet?” “You finally did?” “I did it! Oh, my Celestial Satan it is beautiful, it has five bedrooms and a four-car garage. And inside our bedroom, there is an elevator that takes you up to this level where the roof is all glass and it looks like it can be turned into a library so you have all of your books. Ever since I told you that I wanted my own house I have been buying things when I saw them to furnish the place and kept it in my house back in Korea. I have enough for the basics and for a couple of rooms to be furnished.” I finished, 

I could hear her enthusiasm as she went on about her dreams, her goal for our family and I reveled in the light in her eyes as she did so. But deep within the pit of my stomach, I felt my nerves wring tight; she spoke so much of our family making changes and achieving goals such as a house, and as much as I enjoyed the thought of us moving forward, I realize now that we would soon be leaving the only home I had ever known. The House of Lamentation was loud, raucous, and cramped at best, however, I knew it in and out, I felt….safety within those walls even with the crowding and lack of concentration. This new place, this was the unknown, this was a venture of which I had no map, I just hope that I can traverse it well enough for my family to have the life they deserve.

I watched Satan closely. I was long finished with my outline and my gameplan to start moving in, but his thoughts I could tell were not with mine, I could tell about halfway through he stopped listening to me. I felt angry, we have been married for five years now, our children are five years old. Does he not want to move forward? Does he want to stay in this cramped and non-private house? Our kids need their own space, I need to be able to deal with his family on our terms. Since none of them care enough to get to know and involve themselves with their niece and nephew. I didn’t want to say anything, because I didn’t want to fight, but regardless if he comes or not I am moving into my new house next week. I sighed in anger then decided to crawl in bed and turn the nightstand light on my side off, while he still sat at the edge of the bed starring blankly at the floor or whatever the fuck lost in his thoughts. Whatever he was thinking of.   
“You know something, this doesn’t feel real. It doesn’t feel as though we have been together all of this time like we have two beautiful children together. I remember when we would lie in bed and talk about a future together and each time it felt like a dream. I have been listening and wanting that dream for so long that I hear you now and I’m simply in disbelief. Am I asleep right now, will I wake up tomorrow with you in my arms in my bed? Will I look into your beautiful violet eyes and imagine that whimsical dream yet again as though it could never be?” I couldn’t look behind me, I could imagine she thought I was just being odd, but I could not shake this feeling, this feeling in my chest that was both frightening and yet so exciting.  
“I know you must think me to be nostalgic, however, I’m afraid I have been stuck wanting this dream for so long that I am in awe that it was already coming to pass. Maybe I am afraid that this will slip between my fingers, or maybe I am afraid of taking that full step into the future no matter how much I desire it. I want this...and yet...I am so uncertain. Am I dreaming Mei, tell me that what we desire is truly on the cusp of our possession.” She was silent for several seconds and I knew her well enough to know that her gears were turning. She was never the type to want to test the waters, she would dive in while the sun shined lest the waves would lose their sparkle. I loved her for that, I loved her for her adventurous side.  
“Forgive me, my love, perhaps I am just being hesitant because I am in such disbelief, we finally made it. I could never imagine such a life if it weren’t for you, I will never forget how much you pulled me from the pit of my darkness. If I live for another several millenniums, I will never be able to show you just how much I love you.”

I sighed in annoyance. I sat up so I could look at him at the edge of the bed. “Darling, I am going to try and use kind words here. So I apologize ahead of time.” I took a deep breath. I was searching for my brain to find the right structures so I don’t sound like a spiteful and cruel wife because I am not at all. “Satan, forgive me if I don’t respond to any of this as a quote-unquote normal girl would. In my lifetime from my human years to now my demon years, I never had time to be uncertain, I never had time to test the water or dip my toe in. I had to either do it or miss the window of opportunity. I understand where you're coming from in a sense, doing this is very scary and it is a big step. I told you from the beginning if I want something I go do what is needed to make it happen. Talking about it wasn’t just a dream for me, it was what I was going to make my reality. I chose you from the moment you spoke to me, and I knew whatever work or ring of fire I had to jump through to get you and make what I wanted to happen I was going to do it. So if you are scared I will not make you start moving in next week, if you want to take some time to make the transition since this is a big step for you in your life versus me where it was predetermined and I knew it was going to happen, I won’t be upset with you because of it.” I crawled over and kissed him on his cheek then made my way back under the covers, I knew that I was going to start packing the rest of this week because I was ready to move my family forward. ”  
“I never said that I didn’t want this, of course, I do, and if you are in so am I.” I looked over the documents and signed my name placing them and the pen down confidently before climbing into the bed beside her.  
“I want to move forward as well, this will be a wonderful new life.” I just hoped I knew how to lead it, I will be leaving my security behind for the unknown, if there was a manual I could read to know the answers I would stay up for weeks to complete it. However, I was left in the wind. I sighed lightly and wrapped her in my arms before turning off the lamp on my side. Tomorrow she wanted to start packing…...tomorrow I start my new life. 

I awoke early in the morning, and when I say early I mean really early. I carefully stepped out of bed and took a quick shower making sure I didn’t wake Satan and the children up, I needed to go get moving supplies since I didn’t have anything to start packing with. I gently shut off the water and slipped on one of my favorite tracksuits and threw my hair up in a high ponytail with a visor on my head. I checked to see that Satan was still sleeping and sleeping pretty soundly for that matter. I crept to the kid’s room to see that Masanori was still asleep, but Kaori was up reading. I walked in and spoke to her quietly, “Baby what are you doing up this early?” I whispered, she looked up from her book and smiled at me, “Morning mommy. I couldn’t sleep anymore so I decided to wake up. I didn’t want to wake brother to play with me since he looked so comfortable sleeping. I decided to read a book Uncle Davi gave me about chess strategies. So that way I can beat daddy and avenge you, mommy.” Kaori said smiling, I giggled lightly, you for sure are Satan and I’s daughter. Well, she and I have never gotten to have a day with just us, I will let our men sleep and ask her if she wants to come with me to help me get stuff for moving. “Well baby, if you're up to it how about you go with mommy to the store? I have something very exciting to tell you.” I said, Her eyes lit up and she nodded, then she quickly, but quietly got out of her bed and went into the closet and pulled out the same jumpsuit I had on with the same matching visor. She is such a diva, anything I buy she always wants to match me. It is so precious. She slipped her shoes on and trotted over to me and took my hand, she was just as excited as I was and hadn’t even told her the good news yet. We quietly shut the door behind us and started the car and made our way into town. Nothing was going to ruin this day for me. “Sweetie, will you text Uncle Levi and ask if he can make breakfast for brother? He came home last night to get a few things, but fell asleep since he has been working so hard with auntie Qet since your cousins are due any day now.” She nodded and reached in my backpack and texted her uncle,

“Uncle Levi!”

“Huh? Kaori-Chan what are you doing with your mommy’s phone?”

“She asked me to text you to see if you could make breakfast for brother. Mommy and I are on a super-secret spy mission that we didn’t want daddy and brother to find out.”

“Lol. Sure sweetie I can do that for you. See you later Kaori!”

“He said he would mommy.” Kaori said, “Thank you, baby. Now sweeties I have something very exciting to tell you.” I began, She gasped, “Mommy! Are you going to give me another brother or sister?” Her eyes lit up, I shook my head. Why does everyone want me pregnant again so bad? “No sweeties not until you and brother are about 15 that way I can give all my attention to you both.” I saw her head hang in defeat, I couldn’t help but giggle at her, “But, mommy and daddy bought a house yesterday. You are going to get your own room baby!” I said, her head shot up and she gasped with excitement, “Really! I am so happy mommy! Is that what we are doing today? Going to see our new house?” “Actually we are going to start packing today, I want us to move in by the end of next week, and I need your help to get moving supplies.” She nodded in excitement, which gave me a sense of relief that she was happy about it. Now Satan was the only one I was worried about....

We stood outside the brand new house, the moving truck behind us, our new life in front of us, and the key to it in my hand. I held Masanori on the other arm as my wife and daughter waited for me to open the door. I raised my hand and yet it shook, that familiar anxiety rising in my stomach.  
“Come on now darling, the children are tired from the drive and want to take a nap, just open the door.” I stood there, unable to breathe suddenly, my hand with the key trembling, I just had to open the door and yet I was too afraid to move.  
“I cannot believe this, just put the damn key in and open the door, you said you wanted this!” I did, I know I did, dammit why couldn’t I move? She snatched the key and my son and moved toward the door with a huff.  
“Fine dammit, I will move into the next step in my life, I don’t need your uncertainty poisoning my chances!”   
“Mei, darling wait, I-” She pulled Masanori from my reach as she opened the door herself and ushered the children inside. She stepped in looking at me with disappointment and anger through the crack of the door that I was afraid to enter.  
“If you were so afraid, you should have said something instead of lying! I will not let my chances slip through my fingers because you’re too much of a coward! You can stay on the lawn if that’s what you want.” She slammed the door in my face and I rushed forward to open it but to my horror, it was locked!  
“Mei, Mei open the door, please I’m sorry! Don’t leave me here!!” The door opened and this moment only went from bad to worse.  
“Is there anything I can help you with Satan?”  
“Lucifer?! What the fuck are you doing in my house?!” He looked surprised and leaned back with crossed arms. His shirt was unbuttoned and I didn’t see him wearing his gloves were him and Mei…..No! Impossible!  
“Have you been drinking, brother; you should go home and sleep it off.” I shoved past him, this was far from being funny!  
“Mei, get out here now!!” She came downstairs in a silk robe as though she were just getting out of the bath, her hair was down and her robe was partially open as though...she wasn’t expecting company.  
“Satan, what are you doing, why are you in our home and without notice?!”  
“So that’s your game, how long have you been sleeping with him huh?!”  
“What are you talking about? Satan, this is Lucifer and I’s home, he is my husband remember?”  
“Mei, he’s drunk, he needs to be taken home is all.” He grabbed my shoulder and I shoved him back.  
“Don’t you dare touch me!!! Fine, play your bullshit game but my children are coming with me!! Masanori, Kaori, where are you?!!”  
“Who exactly are you calling for, there is no one here by those names!”  
“Where are my children Mei, you tell me where my children are!!” The look on her face was of confusion and fear and then what I saw next made my blood run cold.  
“Mama, why is uncle Satan yelling?”  
“Shh, Charlemagne do not point; uncle Satan doesn’t feel well.”  
“He can snuggle with my bear, will that make you feel better Uncle?” These children...they were not mine, they look...like them!  
“Ari, he doesn’t need your bear sweetie.”  
“What the hell is going on?!!!”  
“Brother, come and lie down, Mei could you get some water for him.”  
“Get away from me, this isn’t right, this isn’t right, this isn’t right!!!”  
I sat up in a cold sweat and out of breath, I was in my bed...I was in my bed, oh no, no, no! I scrambled out of bed and raced to the bedrooms.  
“Masanori, Kaori, where are you?? Answer me please!” That had to be a dream, it had to, I could not have imagined the last five years of my life! I made it downstairs and saw Masanori eating breakfast and Levi coming in with a plate of breakfast for himself looking at me like I had gone insane.  
“H-h-hey Satan...are you okay?” I approached my son slowly, touching his hair with my fingertips before kissing his head, taking in his familiar smell and burning it into my memory.  
“Yes...I’m okay now.” But was I?  
“Well that is a relief, you scared me there little brother. Do you want some food? You look like you have seen a ghost, I think warm pancakes will help you.” Leviathan said, “Yes, perhaps I should eat.” I sat down next to my son, staring at him to make sure he was really there. I wiped the syrup off his cheek with my finger, and he looked at me smiling. “Thanks, daddy.” I looked around the table, and I didn’t see Mei….or Kaori. “Leviathan? Where are Mei and Kaori?” I asked frantically, He looked up from his plate then sat his fork down and reached in his pocket to pull out his DDD. “Kaori texted me earlier from Mei’s phone, she said she and Mei were going to go on a super-secret spy mission, and she asked me if I could make Masanori breakfast. I said sure since I came home for a little bit, but when I got to my room I crashed. I have been so worried about Qetty I had no idea how tired I was.” He replied as he went back to eating. I stared at the messages from my little girl and wanted to cry. “Did they say when they would be back?” I asked, As he went to respond to my question I heard the front door open and I heard Mei and Kaori coming in. I stood up from my seat quickly and watched as they came down the hall. Kyung met her eyes with mine and smiled at me, like she always had, “Good morning my sleepy head.” She said as she came and gave me a passionate kiss. So it was a dream, I saw the ring I bought her was still on her finger. She was still….my wife…..she still...loved me. I pulled her in for a tight hug, and stroked her hair, she hugged me back and stroked my hair back. Then I felt my daughter pull on my pajama pants and look up at me in jealousy. I smiled and picked her up and kissed her on her rosy cheeks. “Morning Daddy! Mama and I went out for a secret mission. I hope that we didn’t worry you. Mama said you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping, she didn’t wanna wake you up.” Kaori said as she hugged me, I chuckled lightly holding back my tears, “Not at all sweetie. Where did you and mommy go?” I asked,

“We went to the moving supply shop. I wanted to start packing today so I can get everything moved in by the end of next week. Since I have to go back to my house in Korea to get the furniture I bought.” I said, “Mama are we leaving Uncle’s house?” Masanori said, “Ye, my little Nounours. I wanted to tell you when I bought the boxes for you and sister’s room. Mommy and daddy bought a house so you and sister can have your room.” His eyes lit up with joy. “What are we waiting for mommy! Let’s start packing!” He cheered as he jumped down from his high chair. I giggled, alright my little Nounours, but first help mommy and sister get these boxes out of the car, then we will get your things packed first then we can work in mommy and daddy's room ok?” They nodded and each of them took one of my hands and started walking out, when I heard Satan call out to us, “Mei! Wait!” He yelled, I turned around to see his face, for some reason I could feel sadness and anger. Why? “Levi-Chan will you take these two out to the car and start helping them with the boxes? I know you have to get back to Qetty soon, so it will be quick.” I said, He nodded, then they both took their uncle’s hand and started to walk out to the car. I walked back over to Satan with his head hung. I pushed his gorgeous hair out of his face to find tears streaming down his cheeks. “Darling…..are you alright? Whatever is the matter?” I asked, He met my gaze with his tearful eyes, “Satan, what is wrong?” I asked again, “Mei…..I had this awful dream last night that you had this house and this life with my brother instead of me, and it just…..it really bothered me.” He began, I blinked a couple of times in confusion, it seemed he was shaken up by this. This is rather peculiar since we have been married for five years now going on six. I chuckled lightly and hugged him tightly, “Oh, my love I am sorry that your dream hurt you like that, but it is just a dream. I clearly am still right here in front of you getting ready to start my life with you and our children. No need to worry ok?” I kissed him lightly and wiped his tears away, “Come, go get freshened up so we can help the kids start packing up their room.” I said as I touched his cheek, he nodded in understanding and turned around to head upstairs. I walked outside to see how they were coming with the boxes. “Hey, Kaori-Chan! Don’t stack so many, I won’t be able to see anything!” Leviathan said, “You got it, uncle Levi!” She said as she stacked more, I saw Levi try and walk forward, but tripped and fell causing the boxes to fall everywhere. I tried to hold back my laughter, those kids are so funny. “Now I know you both are not giving your uncle a hard time right?” I scolded, “No mama, just trying to get as many boxes as possible so we can get packed up as quick as possible.” Kaori said, I giggled, “I understand my love, but we can’t give our only help a hard time.” I said, “Now you two grab the smaller boxes and this time don’t stack so many for your uncle to carry ok?” “Ok…” They said in unison, as they helped Leviathan pick up the boxes he dropped, “Mama is uncle Asi, and Momo, and Belphie, and Beel, and Lulu, and Davi gonna help us move to our new house?” Masanori asked, “I don’t know baby, your other uncles have much they have to do, but I do plan on meeting with them at the end of next week to tell them about our home and they are more than welcome to help.”

How do you tell your children that their uncles don’t want to be a part of their lives? I don’t understand what any of their problems are, ever since they were born they all have made minimal contact with them, but then spoil them and check in on them at night when we are all asleep. What the hell kind of relationship is that? Trying to buy their love is what it is. It hurts, I didn’t expect that from any of them, especially since they were all excited to know they were going to be uncles. I sighed in annoyance, I do not have time to worry about their stupid selves. I grabbed some boxes for Levi and started to head back inside. I was so excited to be leaving and have my life with my family.

-Sometime After-

Finally! The end of the week was here! The rest of last week and all this week we spent packing. I decided to save the last of the furniture which is the heavy stuff for today. It was early in the morning but not too early to where everyone wasn’t awake. My family had just taken the next round of stuff to our new home and I heard everyone in the kitchen downstairs, Oh they can have breakfast with each other, but not with their niece and nephew. Pathetic. I walked downstairs to find them all sitting there eating and being happy. “Oi! Beel don’t be takin’ my devil steak! You know this is my favorite part!” Mammon yelled, “Well you should have eaten it faster.” Beelzebub said I saw Mammon trying to get his steak back. “Spit it out!” Mammon yelled, “Well, well. Funny every time me and my family are up for breakfast you all are nowhere to be found.” I said coldly, “They all stopped what they were doing, and looked up to me, except Lucifer as expected. “Good morning Mei!” Asmodeus said as he came up and hugged me, “I feel like I haven’t seen you forever!” I pushed him away from me, I didn’t want any type of affection from any of them. “Don’t patronize me Asmo. You feel that way because you haven’t seen me in a while. I am a few rooms away and I have barely seen any of you for the past five years.” I continued, They all hung their head low, and Asmo looked as if he was going to cry from my words, which I hope he does. “Anyway, let me get out what I have to say before my kind words become not so kind. Today is Satan and I’s last day in The House of Lamentation as well as my children.” I began,

That got their attention, they all shot up to look at me. Even Lucifer. “What? Kyung you are leaving? Where are you going.” Beelzebub asked, “What do you care for Beel? As a matter of fact, why do any of you care? You all should be excited you don’t have to force yourself to interact with my children anymore, not that any of you do, but you no longer have to feel like you are obligated to spoil them and bye their love thinking that it will please me.” “Kyung, it isn’t like that at all. Of course, we want to be a part of Masanori and Kaori’s life.” Belphegor said, “Really Belphie? Where were you on their first day of kindergarten? Or when Satan and I almost didn’t get to have our date because Qett didn’t feel well and I was not about to have her watching kids when she is about to pop any day. You all will probably be more involved with Levi’s kids instead of mine right? Because he is your big brother, so you all want to look like a fantastic uncle.” “Kyung…..how can you say such cold things like this so easily to us?” Lucifer asked, “I am a demon. Coldness is what I do. You know it’s sad my kids ask a lot about you guys, and they think you are all amazing, even you Mammon. And when they ask me if their uncles were coming to help us pack, and I have to lie to them and say I don’t know because you are busy when in reality I knew none of you except Levi were going to. That makes me feel very awful as a mother.” I continued, I waited patiently to see what excuse these bastards were going to come up with now. Not that whatever they had to say mattered, it's been going on since they were born so the facts are all there. “Nothing to say huh? Fine by me. I am leaving now bye!” I said as I started to walk away I heard one of them call out to me it was Lucifer, that was ironic. “Kyung wait! Please don’t leave yet. Please sit down, let's talk.” He said, “No, I will stand thank you. Now talk I have a family to tend to.” He took a deep breath, here we go again, him always speaking for all of them.

“Kyung, I understand your upset with us. I understand clearly how you feel we are trying to buy our niece and nephew’s love but keeping at an arm's distance, and though I can’t speak for everyone I can speak for myself. I apologize to you. I had no intention of making you feel as if you're not a good enough mother.” He began, I rolled my eyes in annoyance but continued to listen to see what other bullshit he had to say. “You are right Mei, that we haven’t been available to them very much since they were born, but I can assure you it’s not because we didn’t want to be. Just all of us have been very busy between school and our personal lives and everything in between, plus you and my brother stay in your room most of the time and when you do come out it is when we are all off doing our own things.” I clenched my fist in anger this idiot, what the hell right does he have to try and put this on me. “Don’t…..Don’t you dare try and pin this on me Lucifer. You know where they are, you don’t have to go through me to see them. I do not keep them up there, they choose to be up there since all of you are never anywhere to be found! I shouldn’t have to beg you to spend time with them, I shouldn’t have to ask you to spend time with them, so if you all do not want to be apart of their lives by all means. I don’t particularly care if you are a part of mine or not, they are all I am worried about. If you all want your niece and nephew to resent you and hate you when they get older….well that is a burden you all will have to deal with won’t you?” I finished, I heard Satan come in the front door, “Mei, are you ready to go to Korea me and the kids got the last of the stuff here moved to our home.”

I called for Kyung as I walked inside, I could feel a strong tension in the room upon my entry, to my surprise my brothers were eating in the dining hall. Kyung had a look of disapproval on her face and my brothers wouldn’t make eye contact with her. “Darling was I interrupting something?” I asked She turned to me then back to my brothers, “No darling. Come, let’s go get the rest of our furniture for our new life.” She said as she took my hand and led me back outside with her. What was she talking with my brothers about? It must have been unpleasant if it has affected her this way. She got into her car and started it and I started the moving van. I knew we were heading to the rift that led directly to Mei’s house. “Papa, where are we going now?” Masanori asked, “Well my teddy bear we are going to where mommy is from. She is from Korea, which is why she talks to you and teaches you both Korean. Mommy has the rest of the things for our new house in her house there that we need to get.” I responded, “Is that why mama gave us these sunglasses?” Kaori asked, “Yes my princess, since this will be the first time seeing the sun since you both were born it is going to take a little bit to adjust to.” I watched my children get excited to see where their mother lived when we first started being together. Although I still could not shake all these feelings I have been feeling all week, and that dream…..that dream still replays and haunts my mind…..damnit Lucifer, no matter why are you always shrouding yourself in my life. In my clouding of thoughts, I hadn’t realized that we were in front of Mei’s house already. I slipped my sunglasses over my eyes and helped my children with theirs and exited the moving vehicle. 

“Wow! Mama this was your house before you met daddy?” Kaori asked, “Ye princess, mommy lived here since she graduated from college which was about 21 if I recall. Then I met daddy when I was 24 going on 25, and since then I have lived in The Devildom up until now. Come on I will show you guys inside, it will be a nice little getaway when we are tired of being home.” I opened the door to my first home and forgot how much I enjoyed this place. It was covered with all kinds of furniture I have bought since our third year of marriage. “Mommy’s room is upstairs if you wanted to look at it, I still have a lot here since I knew when I was leaving that I would be back here often so I just kept everything inside here,” I said, my kids got excited and ran up to my bedroom, I think I had the bed made, I hope so. I saw Satan looking around my home as if he was surprised at how long it has been since he had seen it. “Been a while since you last saw this huh my love?” I asked as I walked over and put my arms around him, “I had no idea how long it had really been since we were here darling.” He replied as he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. “Come here let’s take a trip down memory lane,” I said as I took his hand and led him down to the basement where my mother’s piano still was. To see if he remembered that rainy night he came and saw me. When I opened the door his eyes widened, he did remember. He walked over to the piano and touched the keys in excitement. “Your mother’s piano! It is pleasing to see it is still in such good shape. I am glad to see you still have this after all this time.” He said, I giggled and I went over and sat on the bench. “Do you remember what song you played for me that night? That caused me and Sanchul to walk downstairs to see why the piano was playing?” I asked, He smiled, “How could I forget.” He said as he started to play, just like I remembered.

I peeked in the door to where I heard music coming from. Is this mommy’s basement? It is so big! I followed the pretty sounds to another door and when I looked in I saw mommy and daddy playing the piano. “Gasp!” I didn’t want to interrupt their pretty song so I quickly went out to the moving van and pulled out mommy’s camera she let me use to get some pretty pictures today. I secretly made it back down into the basement and thank goodness they were still playing. I turned on mommy’s camera and took a pretty picture of her and daddy playing, not seeing how excited I was I let out a giggle which caused mommy and daddy to turn back at me. Uh oh! “Kaori, is that you hiding?” Mommy asked, I peeked slowly around the corner and smiled at them giggling. “Did you just take a picture of us Kaori?” Daddy asked as he smiled at me, “No!” I said giggling, I saw that they were going to chase me. So as fast as I could I tried to take off running, but I didn’t get very far, before reaching the top of the stairs mommy had me in her arms. “No fair mommy! You're super fast.” She laughed at me, “well-baby when you get bigger you will be super fast too, maybe faster than me.” She said, “Nuuh mamma I will never be faster than you.” I replied, “Oh really? Wanna turn it into a bet?” She asked, “Ya! And I will win. I bet you a dollar when I get bigger that I won’t be able to outrun you.” I said, “Alright, I will take that bet. We will race when you get bigger ok?” “Ya!” I cheered, 

“My Kaori, where is brother? Is he still in mommy’s room?” I said as I set my daughter down. “Ya, he was in your closet I think.” She replied, “I will go and check on him.” Satan said as he headed upstairs. “Alright sweetie let’s start getting these things into the moving van, then I will treat all of you to smoothies at one of my favorite places here at home.” My daughter nodded and smiled at me, “Ok mommy! Let’s get to work!” I watched her grab some of the decorations and start walking out the door. We were almost done, and I am beyond excited. 

I carefully went upstairs to check on my son, I am not sure why I was being careful. I suppose in case I am in another nightmare. I saw that the closet light was on, and when I peeked in I saw that Masanori was sitting in the middle of the closet floor looking at something. A journal maybe? “Teddy bear what are you doing?” I asked, he quickly looked up then hid the journal behind his back as if he wasn’t supposed to be looking at it. That didn’t help my fears I have been dealing with for the past two weeks. Did he find something about Mei and Lucifer? And he won’t let me see because he knows it will hurt me? I couldn’t get angry at my son, so I tried to be gentle, “Son what do you have there? Let daddy see.” He sadly handed me the journal he was looking at, I felt anxious seeing this, was it dark thoughts my songbird never shared with me? Or is it her true feelings for me that she doesn’t love me at all, she just chose me because she knew I would give her a family. Stop it Satan...your Mei isn’t like that. I opened the journal to one of the pages, it was dated… there was no date, it just said Senior year the last day. 

{“This idiot…..Yo Han Shi asked me once again to our fucking senior prom….Why does he keep trying to go out with me? I have literally tried everything I could possibly fucking think of to get him to go away. I even got my classmate who is a Wiccan to make me a voodoo doll of him and say if he didn’t leave me alone I would put a curse on him with it. This bastard said it would be an honor if I killed him. What does that even mean? I don’t even know how to respond to that. People don’t get it…… I don’t have time to go to stupid proms and dates and fun. I have a lot of work to do to secure my future. Plus Yo Han isn’t as hot as the demons I have read about in my pre demonic literature course. His dick is probably small too unlike the gorgeous demons I am studying. Ugh…..whatever he is an idiot the more I think about the nerve the angrier it makes me.”} 

I flipped to another page, it had no date either, it just read Adulthood Episode 1.

{“Well, my ass graduated. It has been a few months since I did, but don’t judge me. I haven’t had time to sit and write my thoughts down. Sigh….I started my internship here soon for a company that seems like it will help me if I do well and get hired. Sigh…..I don’t know why I’m not writing down my real and deep thoughts, no one is ever going to see this, I guess I don’t like to share my emotions even to myself when I know I am acting like a fool. Do you ever feel like you are detached….not to just the world, but from yourself? All my life I have been the demon lover of a girl and got made fun of because I knew that demons were all around us, and no one could ever tell. Like I am human, I was born human, but I don’t feel like that I should be. I feel as if I should be some different type of creature, like this human body isn’t who I am supposed to be. I can’t decipher if I feel like I am the wrong creature or if I hate who I am so much that I do not want to be me anymore. The human psyche is so limited…..we only use ten percent of our brain, but that ten percent has conjured so many ideas and inventions that no one thought to be possible. No one has any idea what we could be or do if we used at least 50-65 percent of our brain. Why am I so limited in what I can do? sigh…..I feel as if I am an alien that was sent off because my home planet had been invaded, and I am the last of my kind. Sigh…..why do I get the feeling I should see a therapist for everything I am going through and feeling ^^Facepalm^^ maybe I am just being immature…..but then again I don’t know anymore.”}

I couldn’t believe the contents I was reading. I couldn’t believe Mei had this dark and troubled side to her. Looking at her you never would have known. Do I dare myself to read one more? I flipped a few more pages forward and I found one that finally had a date on it. It was dated the summer of my 21st.

{“Well, my final semester of college is almost over. I graduate this fall. I think I am going to see my parents and brother tomorrow, I have been feeling homesick lately. Today I had the class rep in my Financial Marketing class ask me if I wanted to go out with him sometime. Ever since I can remember I have always turned down every guy or girl that has asked me to go out with them. I am in a much better place than I was a few years ago, I still see my therapist regularly, and he has been so helpful. He taught me ways to use my meditation to help me curve when I am experiencing my mental issue. Who would have thought cocky and unapologetic Kyung Mei had a depersonalization disorder. It’s funny the class rep looks a lot like this boy I knew when I was little, the only thing he was missing was the sea of emeralds for eyes. I think I will go with the class rep for once, after talking with my therapist he helped me work through my self-confidence, and he told me the feeling of me thinking I should be a different creature and not a human is a type of emotional distress in my psyche from my obsession with demons and otherworldly experiences. It hurt me to know another person didn’t understand how I really felt that a cosmic experience is out there. My therapist also informed me that the trouble in my psyche has caused me to set an impossible expectation that only exists in fictional stories and movies. I don’t think so, I can say that I am more at peace if I find a nice man that is human like me. Maybe after a few more years of therapy, I will be able to come out of this emotional pit. Oh...class rep is calling me, I think I will accept his offer to go to dinner this time.”}

Holding the journal in my hands I felt like I had entered into a forbidden land, a garden of Eden of sorts that I know I was not welcomed and yet was tempted to partake of the fruit regardless. I shouldn’t have read this, I should not have pried into my songbird’s personal life that occurred long before we had met...but wait, we had met long ago. What am I thinking, I was not a part of her life when this occurred, why do I feel like it is of my concern?! This caused me to feel an array of emotions such as fear, jealousy, and my signature...anger. Did my Mei truly love me, was she truly in this marriage because of them being I am inside or because I am simply a demon? Did she jump into this transformation because she agreed it would keep us together or because she had an ulterior motive from the very beginning? How can I believe those things when I hold the evidence within my very hands...she slept with my brother...I let her sleep with Lucifer thinking it was quite sexy at first and then the more the pieces fell together the more I felt myself sink into fear and uncertainty.   
Did she really love me, or did she love that I was a demon? Was I a plan to have her ideal lifestyle, and if that is the case, what was it about me? she could have had any one of us, but I was the one who acted first. Who was I really, how was I different in her agenda than Lucifer, Belphie, or even Asmo? Anyone of us could be standing here in my place and it would make no difference to her. But it was my fault...because I acted first.  
“Daddy...are you okay?” Masoari’s voice brought me back to reality and I looked at his worried face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, ‘you cannot lose control of yourself, you cannot let your anger get the better of you.’   
“I am alright Teddy Bear, let’s go back and find Mommy.”  
“O-okay…” He started and I sat the journal back in its place, no, don’t lose control, not yet, not until you know for certain.

I wasn’t sure how long me and Kaori had been packing. Whatever Satan and Masanori found in my bedroom must have been interesting. Hmm, wonder if they found some of my old sketches when I was younger. Or Masanori found a show that caught his attention and wanted to watch. “Alright my princess, that was the last of the furniture, the only thing I need help with is your grandmother’s piano since that is a grand piano and it is very heavy.” I said, “Mommy are we going to be able to sleep in our new house tonight?” She asked, “We should as long as we get the rest of this unpacked and get your beds set up.” I heard Satan and Masanori come down the stairs, “Hello my handsome men, did you get caught up in something interesting?” I said giggling, “Ya, I am sorry mommy I found your old drawings and I wanted to look at them all.” Masanori said, “Aww it’s ok baby I figured that is what was going on. Would you like me to draw something for you sometime, my teddy bear?” His eyes sparkled and nodded, “Mama where is the rest of the furniture?” “Well, sweetie sister and I managed to get it all loaded up. You think you guys could help mommy carry out your grandmother's piano?” He nodded, and I found myself looking up at Satan, he looked as if he was deep in thought. What is going on in that beautiful head of his? He felt me looking at him then looked up and smiled at me. “Come, let’s get this piano out of here then we will be finished here,” Satan said

He headed in the direction of my basement and our children followed. “Mama, what happened to grandmother? Did she pass away?” Kaori asked, “Sadly yes baby a long time ago when mama was 21 and your other uncle was young.” I replied, “What happened to her?” Masanori asked, “Well my loves, I know what happened to her and your grandfather, but the authorities didn’t believe me and wrote it off as a severe disease. A long time ago a scary man came to visit me, your uncle, and your grandmother and grandfather. I had come home for a visit before I graduated from college, and the scary man got angry with them and left in a fume. Then one day when I came home to show them my diploma the police were all at my house, I walked in to see them covered up, they had died. Your uncle luckily was hiding in the closet, so he was alright. In my heart, I knew who did this to them, but of course, most of the world doesn’t believe in us and think we are just stories to scare little kids when we are indeed very real. I don’t know what happened to the man who did that to them, authorities said the body he was using had died, but I doubt the man did. I know for certain if I ever saw him mama would avenge your grandparents myself.” I finished, My kids looked so sad, but their sadness turned into anger quickly, “That meanie! Don’t worry mama, when I get bigger I am gonna find him and avenge grandma and grandpa for you!” Kaori said, I giggled, so brave my little Kaori is. “Thank you, sweetie. You are mommy’s little soldier huh?” I shut the back of the moving van and locked my house behind me. Finally, we were finished. “Alright my lovely family, how about I take you to my favorite smoothie place before we head home?” My kids cheered. I loved how excited they all were. Satan locked the moving van and I unlocked my car and they all piled inside. I watched my kids buckle themselves in, and when we were ready we drove into Seoul. 

-Sometime After-

When we got into town and the smoothie shop came into my view I was so excited. I hadn’t been here for so long. I helped my kids place their sunglasses back on so the sun doesn’t burn their eyes, and we walked into the smoothie shop and I could not wait. Inside it was lively just as I remember it. I walked us up to the counter to a familiar face. After all this time Bok Ha still worked here. “Well miss Mei! Long time no see! I was wondering when or if I would ever see you again.” She said, “Hello noona! I know a lot has gone on. I got married and I have kids now.” Her eyes lit up and I showed her my ring. “Oh wow! This is beautiful Miss Mei!” She cheered, I saw her look at Satan and she blushed a little bit then she leaned to my ear and whispered, “Mei is he a celebrity? Or a model he is absolutely gorgeous.” She said, I giggled and whispered back, “no but isn’t he so delicious? I cannot get enough of him.” We giggled at each other, it was so good to see her. “What can I get you and your beautiful family?” “Well you know I will have my usual.” I began, “My loves what would you like?” I picked them both up and held them in my arms so they could look at the menu. “Mama, I want that one.” Masanori said, “The blueberry cyclone?” He nodded, “Mama I want that one.” Kaori said, “The strawberry crunch?” She nodded, I looked back at Satan, “What about you handsome.” I said smiling. He smiled back, “I will just have what you are having Mei.” He said, “Alright Miss Mei you are all set, go ahead and swipe your card when you are ready, and we will bring them right out.” I nodded as I finished swiping and then led my family to one of the booths in the back of the shop. 

I looked at Satan still looking as if his head was telling him things he didn’t want to hear. I took his hand and kissed it then smiled at him, he smiled back and did the same thing to me. Before long our smoothies came out, and my children were so excited to try theirs. When they took a drink their faces lit up and shared theirs with each other so they could try it. I giggled at their excitement then I looked over at Satan since he tried his, and he gave a look of approval. “Do you like it, my love?” I asked, “Yes, It is quite delicious what is this?” He asked, “It is a dragon fruit peridot. It is my absolute most favorite smoothie I have ever had.” “I can see why this is marvelous.” He replied, 

We spent some time at the smoothie shop just enjoying each other before we went home and started our new life. When we finished, I gathered the children and tossed their empty cups in the garbage and we started to head out. While I was walking I saw a pretty girl and her husband, they looked as if they were getting ready to leave as well. I couldn’t help but stare at her. She was beautiful, but something about her body shape I recognized, but I don’t know-how. She must have felt me staring at her. Because she stopped then turned to look in my direction. Her eyes met with mine, my heart sank from the exchange. I know her…… I feel as if I know her. How is that so? She slid her sunglasses over her face then continued to walk out of the smoothie shop. I noticed as she was walking her cell phone fell out of her back pocket. She must not have noticed it fall. I quickly picked it up as I led my family out and I turned to see where she was, and down a little bit, I saw her and her husband walking. “Yoon Ah! Wait!” I called out to her, but how did I know her name?

I heard the madam’s voice call to me. It made my anxiety rise. “Darling is that,” Susanoo asked me, “Ye, it is the madam Su.” I turned around to see her running towards me with my phone in her hands. I wanted to hug her and tell her how much I missed her, my dear friend. It pains me that in this timeline we are not acquainted. The madam is my best friend, and even though we are not friends in this timeline she will always be my master. “Yoon Ah!” She called again, “Yes? Hello, can I help you?” I replied, “You dropped this.” She said handing me back my phone, “Ah, how clumsy of me thank you very much, stranger.” I had to play as if we had never met, “Excuse me, how did you know what my name was? I don’t recall ever meeting you. Are you perhaps a friend of Su’s?” She looked up at him then back to me, “I don’t believe so. I am unsure. I feel as if I know you. Like I really know you or I at least should. Have we met before?” I chuckled lightly, it was painful having to lie to my best friend because we were not acquainted in this path she chose. “How strange. I don’t recall us ever meeting.” I replied, “Hmm, I don’t know. Oh! How rude of me I am Kyung Sang Mei.” She held her hand out to shake mine whenever so badly I wanted to hug her. I took it with pleasure and shook it firmly. “Ah! The young billionaire. I have seen you on television a lot for your company, Suyo Tech right?” “Ye, it is. I am almost embarrassed you know me on such terms like that.” “Why be embarrassed? Being recognized for your achievements is always a wondrous thing.”

I wasn’t sure why, but I felt I just wanted to keep talking to her. I saw Satan and the children walk up beside me. “Darling, who are you speaking to? A friend of yours?” He asked, “Ani, I just met her, but yet I feel as if I should know her, and I have known her for a long time.” I replied, “Oh! Lord Satan, it is so good to see you again!” Yoon Ah said, Suddenly I noticed her eyes turn to worry after saying her statement. Why did she call him Lord? He isn’t the lord of anything as far as I know. “Ah, umm….forgive me. It’s just when those in power are in my presents I address them accordingly.” She replied, she held her hand over her mouth like what she just said was illegal or something. How strange this was. Lord typically means someone in power, is this woman some kind of psychic? Is Satan going to come to a form of power? “Oh, look at the time. I must take my leave. Thank you, Madam, I mean Mrs. Mei for returning my phone.” She said as she quickly grabbed the man by the name of Su and quickly walked off. “That was weird mommy.” Masanori said, “Yes, quite peculiar.” Satan chimed, “Your right, what a strange one that is. Yoon Ah. How do I know what her name is? Why did she address Satan by lord? I tried not to ponder too much on it. “Come, let’s get back home so we can get rested in our new home.” The children nodded and we made our way back to the car so we could return back to The Devildom to sleep and relax in our new home.


	5. {When the Sun Rises in The East and Sets In The West}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan and Mei have been in their new home for about two months. Satan is still having a hard time keeping his insecurities at bay. After long doubtful thoughts, he is convinced that after reading Kyung's journal she has an ulterior motive for marrying him. While she is preparing dinner in the kitchen Satan takes it upon himself to ask and find out for sure if his wife really loves him for him or has something else in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my text consists of Korean and Japanese as follows,
> 
> “Tedibea, yūshoku no jikandesu. Anata no chichi ni yotte anata no kawari ni iki nasai." (Teddy Beat it's dinner time go and take your place by your father)
> 
> “kaoli, appaleul meonjeo seomgigo modeun geos-i geuui chwihyang-e majneunji hwag-inhaeya hal ttaeibnida.” (Kaori, it is time we serve brother and daddy first to make sure it is to their liking ok?)
> 
> Purinsesu, ani to papa no purēto o motte kite. (Princess go and bring me daddy and brothers plates)

Today was like any other, Kyung and I had been in our house for about two months now, and we still have so much to unpack and organize. Most of the essentials we had set up already. Like our beds, dressers, etc. But all the minor things still needed unpacking. I still have been fighting with this forbidden knowledge I learned about my songbird, what I had read still replays in my head regularly. My uncertainty isn’t subsiding any time soon. When is the right time to talk to her about it? I can't parade about as if everything is alright when it is not. Am I perhaps worried that my uncertainty may reveal to be true? What would I even do if it was? Would I...stay….would I move out of this house we just got? Would she feel as if I do not trust her and leave with my children in hopes I will see them again? These clouded thoughts were entirely too loud in my head. I could feel myself getting angry, something I haven’t felt in quite a while. I came from the hall leading to the kitchen to find Kyung cooking something in our kitchen, but she had her headphones on, and when listening to music it appeared. “Wiro tteo! deo wiro wiro tteo! Modu moyeo I bameul bultaewo ya ya ya Urin nopi tteo! geomnaji anneun Geol Anjeonhage mosil geoya Welcome to my world!” I heard her sing, I stood there and watched her for a minute trying to come in at the right time since she was enjoying herself so much. Seeing her in her element and so comfortable, so content, it just worries me more than it is all pretend. Watching her I felt so much joy, I saw the light in her shine and I illuminated alongside her. But the more I thought about her happiness, the more I thought about the passages I had read and I began to wonder if this life we live was some sort of fairytale of her making. Maybe she was happy, not because she loved me but because her plan worked, she got a demon, she got to have demon children and now she has the lifestyle and lifespan she so desperately desired. The more I thought about it the more the anger and darkness filled my heart and I could tell she saw it as she looked at me and walked closer with the spoon in her hand for me to taste.”Want to lick the spoon? I made one of your favorites for our children to try?” She said,

I held the spoon up to him for him to lick it. I know most husbands love to lick the spoon when their wives cook. At least I know I always did when he let me. But he didn’t take it. Looking at him closer his eyes didn’t show happiness or light, I could feel sadness and rage…..a lot of rage, but why? Have I done something to upset him? That can’t be it, he is good at telling me how he is feeling. Hmm, I pulled the spoon away from him and licked it myself. “Alright, then I guess more for me,” I said as I giggled and walked back over to the stove to put in the dish to cook. As I started to wash the dishes I tried to ponder in my mind what could I have done to make my Satan upset with me? Did he maybe find something from my past that I forgot about? There is a lot I remember, but there is a lot I don’t. What could it be? Also, what was this feeling of anxiety and nervousness I was feeling? That isn’t it…...what was….that’s it! I recognized this emotion. Fear! This feeling…..I haven’t felt ever since that day when I died and Satan’s took his rage over, and I jumped head first to grab him to stop beating that Ipitar guy who was long dead. Why was I scared though? I wanted to look at him, but for once I was afraid of what would happen if I did. He wouldn’t turn on me or hurt me, would he? I haven’t felt so much anger from him since that day, why was I feeling it now?  
“Mei, I am going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me. Why exactly are you with me?”  
“Hmm?” I began, I cocked my head to the side in surprise, that was an alien question to me. I have told him numerous times why I am with him and why I love him like I do. Did he forget? Or Does he just want to hear it again? I rolled up my shirt and tied it so my truth crystal could be revealed so what I was going to say he knew I wasn’t lying. “Why am I with you? All my life I felt as if I hadn’t been in the right body. I was the weird girl obsessed with demons. Everyone thought they were a lie, but I knew they weren’t. After all, one killed my parents. I don’t remember much of what my reason for wanting to be with one back when I was younger, but I know whatever it was it was for selfish reasons. Kill those who bullied me? Hunt down the man that killed my parents and destroyed my family for the rest of my life. Maybe it was all three. Maybe it was something worse. I have no idea, I do know now why I am with you,” I wanted to touch him, but his rage felt still it was climbing and I feared he would push me away if I tried. I took a deep breath making sure my truth crystal was still visible. “You understand me Satan. You don’t judge me, you don’t ridicule, patronize, or insult me. You don’t make me feel like I am less than or not worthy, or that you're better than me and more superior. You see me as not just your wife, but your friend, your lover, and everything in between. You love me when I am mad or when I am sad. Plus if I move too far left you pull me back to the center. My reasons are endless, it would take years for me to say them all.” I finished as I laughed nervously,  
“That isn't what I asked you Mei; what I had asked was why You loved me, what makes me special from any other demon, I didn't ask what I do that fits your fancy! I asked why you chose me as a life partner, as a husband, as a father to your children! The only thing that told me is that any DEMON who walked by and saw you as a person would fit just fine. Is that the answer you’re giving me?!”I blinked a couple of times in confusion... Did he….did he just disregard what I said? He must be really mad if he just didn’t realize he asked something different but with a similar structure. “Actually Satan that isn’t what you asked, you asked me why I am with you and I explained it already. Now if you want to ask an additional question that’s fine but asking me why I love you my responses are still the same. Secondly, where did you get the idea in my sentence that I said any demon would have been just fine? I never said anything that would allow you to conjure that notion. You actually give a shit about me. What else am I supposed to say to you? I told you all those years ago love does not have any rules or manuals for you to study and add to your collection of knowledge. Are you going to tell me what is really bothering you? Because obviously why you're so upset for no damn reason there must be something else going on. So, tell me, keeper of knowledge, why are you really upset?” I said as I leaned up against the sink and folded my arms across my chest.   
“I know better...I saw it...you wanted to be a demon long before we met before I was a thought. Was this some goal, some agenda of yours? There was no way that it was all a coincidence, not when the clues were everywhere?” I scratched my head in annoyance, “Saw what Satan? What goal Satan? I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you gonna let me in on the secret? Or are you going to put yourself through your wife being upset with you? What do you not trust me or something?” I continued,   
“I saw it, You wanted all along to be a demon, have a demon husband, and live as we do! How can I be sure that that desire you had that goal has nothing to do with us?! How do I know I am not one of those things you had to jump on or risk you losing your opportunity?? Yes, I read your journal and I was wrong for that, but the clues are there! I need to know if you chose me for who I am and not because of What I am and can offer you!! I need to know I gave my heart to you for all the right reasons!” He was shouting at me at this point, I wasn’t sure if his eyes were starting to water in sadness or anger. I put my hands on my head and tried to remember. What journal is he talking about? I thought for a moment. I could tell his impatience was growing by the second. Then it hit me! “Oh,!” I shot up, “Satan are you talking about the journal that I had up until I was 21 when I was dealing with my mental illness and my identity crisis, that I was seeing a therapist regularly for? Is that the journal you are talking about?” I asked, he looked at me confused as if I was giving him something he heard of something so foreign.   
“Mental…... illness…..? I didn’t know anything about that. I’ve read books on them but...you never told me you had any mental illness.”

He looked at me sadly, I was having a hard time deciphering if he was still angry or not. “Of course I am not going to talk about it, when we met I had already many years of therapy and was able to work through it, since I didn’t have those issues anymore I felt there was no reason to discuss it. Those were very dark places for me. Plus to be honest, I knew that you and your family saw me as this impossible wholesome woman, and I didn’t want to diminish your interpretation for me. Like I said those are dark places I wish to not remember. I had forgotten about it when I changed, but now I am remembering it some more. It was called depersonalization disorder, are you familiar with it?” I asked,   
“I...no, I don’t believe I have actually.” ”It is a mental disorder that can be pretty severe depending on your state of it. It is an issue within one’s psyche to where they feel disconnected or detached from themselves in body and thought as well as the rest of humanity. The best way to describe what it feels like is if you are an outside observer of yourself and the world. Or like being in a constant dream.” I finished,   
“That is intriguing, and yet so hellish to not understand or relate to your own reality. I’m...I’m so sorry I feel like a total ass, I should have simply asked you instead of jumping to conclusions.” I felt his anger subside, he finally was calming down. He walked carefully towards me, almost hesitant to touch me, if I had to guess it would be because he is worried he really hurt my feelings. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, “Next time if you want to know something, my love just ask me. I don’t like to fight with you especially since we have little eyes watching.” I said as I looked at the top of the stairs to find my little spies watching us in the kitchen.   
“Children, have you washed your hands for dinner?” I had to admit I felt utterly embarrassed at the fact that I had accused my wife of using me, I could have gone without the audience, but I Would definitely like to be without one now.  
“I have been such an ass, I’m so sorry my love, what can I do to make it up to you?” He said sweetly as he pulled me close by my waist and started to kiss my neck which made me shiver. “You think you are up for it darling?” “Of course, just say the word and I will gladly make it up to you.” I started to stroke his body, even when he was angry he made me get turned on, “You really wanna know how I want you to make it up to me my love?” He nodded, I began to find my hands making their way up to his shirt to stroke that toned chest of his. No dad bod here ladies and gentlemen. “I have a new line coming out for my company when I come back from my year leave, I always volunteer to model the design, but this year they want to do a male and female design. Do you remember the design Director Toro mentioned when we went to my company party that I created way back when I was just an intern and they all loved it but didn’t know how to convey it the way it should be so they tucked it away? Well after careful planning and creation with many trial and errors my design finally became how I wanted it to be. Director Toro wants me to have a launch for it and model my design. However, since I know now that demons show up in pictures I was wondering if you would be my other model. You typically have one specific style, but lately, you have tried things I never expected you would and looked gorgeous wearing them. What do you say?” I finished,  
“If that is what you wish then it shall be my command, my love.” 

I nodded. It made me so glad to know he would do it for me. “Now, my Lord how about I make your dinner?” I said as I tipped my fingers up his shoulder till they found their way to his chin and I pulled on him for a kiss. He smiled and bit those sexy lips of his slightly. He walked over to the oven and tried to pull out the food I had made, I of course stopped him, “Ah ah my Lord you go and sit let me get this for you.” I said as I led him over to the chair at the head of the dining table. I looked up to see my children coming down the stairs, it appeared they were ready for dinner as well. “Tedibea, yūshoku no jikandesu. Anata no chichi ni yotte anata no kawari ni iki nasai.” I said, “Hai mama.” He replied as he took his seat next to his father, “kaoli, appaleul meonjeo seomgigo modeun geos-i geuui chwihyang-e majneunji hwag-inhaeya hal ttaeibnida.” “Ye, mama!” She said as she came to the kitchen. She got her stool and climbed up to the cabinets and got out four plates, then set them on the table. While she was doing that I laid out the tableware and the cups for her so she could set those as well. “Purinsesu, ani to papa no purēto o motte kite.” “Hai mama.” She went to retrieve them and I placed their portions on the plates and handed Kaori brothers and I took Satan’s and set them down for them to try before Kaori and I got our plates. We both stood at the end of the table and waited patiently to see if they were pleased with it before sitting down.   
“Mei, what is the meaning of all of this, Masanori and I can assist with dinner, Teddy Bear, go and help your mother, I will get the napkins.” “Ah, ah sit teddy bear, remember what mama taught you,” I replied he nodded and sat back down, and I sat Satan back down to his seat. My love, I am fully aware you can help us, however how I was taught in my family the head of the house and the provider always is the first to be served and sits at the head of the table. The daughter and the wife prepare the food for them and once they have started to eat we will. Also, the firstborn son is sat next to his father since he is the continuation of the bloodline. You are the provider and the head of our household. And most importantly my Lord or back home the girls would call their husbands their king. So please my love go ahead and eat. Let me know if it is to your liking.” I continued as I kissed him lightly on his cheek, Then carefully I pushed him back in his seat, “Would you like a glass of demonsk darling? Or something specific?”   
“Honestly Mei...you are not some servant or handmaid, you are my wife. You do not need to dote on me so much, and you certainly don’t need to call me your ‘Lord’. It makes me seem like a misogynist! Masanori can cook and clean and dote if he so wishes, he does not need to be waited on hand and foot just to be made spoiled and assume females are to serve him.” I giggled, I expected such a response, “That’s not what it is at all my love. And only if you take it that way will it make you seem as such. Just humor me, will you love? It’s how I was brought up and personally, I don’t see myself as a servant at all. Now do you want something to drink or not. And are you going to tell me what you think of your favorite dish I made?” I asked,  
“Humph...this is really good, this is somehow better than any other time I’ve had it...how??” “Oh now, don’t be pouty.” I giggled, I gave him a sweet kiss on his lips, “That is why it tastes so much better because of the love I put in it.”   
“Hmm, well it isn’t bad at all, I think I will have something to drink my love.”What do you have a taste for darling?”   
“Well for starters, I would like a taste of you, give me a kiss, this is amazing.” “I smiled at him then leaned down to kiss him once more. “I will give you all the kisses you would like darling. Kaori, you should go fix your plate so you can eat.” I said, She nodded then walked over happily to fix her plate. Once I had seen my family start to eat, I went and made my plate and sat at the other end of the table so I could stare at Satan’s beautiful face. I hadn’t had something like this in so long, I almost had forgotten how warm it makes me feel. Watching my family enjoy what I made just brought me joy. I didn’t feel I needed to talk, and I didn’t feel that I had to force a conversation. The silence just was enough. “How do you guys feel about playing a board game after dinner? Or maybe a movie night in our new living room? We haven’t used it yet.” I said  
“Now that sounds like a wonderful idea, it would be a real family moment in our new home. Oh, we should record the event Mei! We can take pictures and scrapbook them.” He said in excitement, I couldn’t help but laugh at him. “You read my mind darling. That way when they get all grown up we can show them how cute they were.”  
“Wonderful, kids eat up, we are going to play a game, ohh, which game should we play? I know there are all sorts of games for families to play together. I have read about shoots and ladders, but Candy Land is very colorful...I cannot decide!” “Hmm how about monopoly? Nightmare edition? I found one when we went shopping a few days ago and it looked like so much fun.”   
“Ohh, yes this looks fun, what do you think kids, doesn’t this look fun? I want to be the banker! He was so excited and I loved every moment of it. I don’t think I have seen him act this much like a kid before. We finished eating then I went to the hall closet and pulled out the game, while Kaori and Masanori got the dishes and put them in the kitchen. I went to the living room and laid the game out on the Kusatsu table.   
“Okay everyone, I am going to be the banker and I think I will choose the black cat for my piece, Masanori, you can be the gargoyle and Kaori you can have the hearse, and Mei I will give you the vampire bat. Now how this goes is that we all take turns rolling these dice and we move the number of spaces that the dice tell us to go. When you land on a piece of property like this, you have the option to buy it, and whoever lands on it after that has to pay you to rent to land there. If you run out of money, you lose and the last one on the board wins the monopoly. So do your best to build your properties and get lots of hotels to get lots of money. Are you ready to play?” “Let’s do this!” Kaori cheered, “I am so gonna win!” Masanori said, “Alright, I will start.” I said as I picked up the dice and rolled, when they stopped I see I landed on a four.  
“Ouch, four, good luck getting any luck with that. Masanori, wow an eight, and Kaori, yes you got ten! Okay, my turn...I...got ...a three. It appears I will go dead last then.” I watched my kids move around the board. While they were taking their turn I decided to set up my camera so I could start recording our first family activity. 

-Sometime After-

I was having such a wondrous time with my family. The game was coming up to an end and I was pretty disappointed with how horrible I had been doing. I guess it has been a while since I had played monopoly. I should have suggested sorry, I would have owned that game. All this fun was actually making me sleepy. I had a feeling I would have a really good sleep. I think I want to draw while Satan and I are in bed. Masanori was on his next turn and I was pretty certain he was going to win this. “Wow! Good job teddy bear! You won!” Satan began, “Yay! I won!” He cheered, “Good job baby!” I said, I looked over to my daughter, uh oh someone was getting sleepy. I watched her and she looked up at me and yawned, “Mama, can I go to sleepytime now? I had fun, but I am really tired.” Kaori said as she crawled over and sat in my lap curled up. I giggled, “Sure baby, let’s get you a bath and ready for bed.” I said as I picked her up, “Here my love. Let me take her.” Satan reached for her and I sat her in his arms and he made his way upstairs. I looked at Masanori looking up at me curiously. I could tell he wasn’t tired yet. “Sweetheart, would you like to help mommy clean up?” He smiled and nodded, and started to gather the game pieces. I switched off the camera and helped gather the rest of the game pieces. When we finished I put them back in the hall closet.

“Alright teddy bear, let’s get some of the kitchen cleaned up hmm?” “Ya! I will put the food away mama!” Masanori said as he climbed on the stool and reached for one of the glass storage containers to store the leftovers. I quickly rinsed the dishes from dinner and stuck them in the dishwasher to finish cleaning. Then I cleaned the counter and Masanori cleaned the stovetop and we were finished. “Thank you teddy bear,” I said as I leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Let’s get you around for bed. I can tell you're full of energy after your big win, but after a bath, it will help relax you.” He agreed and took my hand and I headed into the downstairs bathroom so I could get him cleaned up and ready for bedtime as well. I laced the bath with lavender milk, it is good to keep his skin soft, and it has properties in it that will help him wind down and feel sleepy. When we were finished I dried him off then wrapped him in his towel and headed up to his room to put his pajamas on. “Alright my love, you don’t have to sleep yet, but I do recommend you keep your voice and noise lowered so sister can sleep ok?” “Ye! I will mama. Is it ok if I read some more of my book uncle Lulu and Davi gave me?” He asked, “Of course baby just have your book light on so it doesn’t disturb sister. I love you very much and sleep tight ok?” “Mama?” “Yes, teddy bear?” I looked at him sweetly and he leaned over and kissed my cheek and hugged me. It made me melt, “I am glad you are my mommy.” He replied, it almost made me want to cry. My sweet boy, “I am glad you're my son. Now try and get relaxed so you can sleep, I have some more fun stuff we can do tomorrow ok?” He smiled then pulled his book from under the pillow and flicked on his book light and started to read. I clicked off his overhead light and shut the door slightly behind me. I looked across the way and saw Satan was finished with Kaori and she was rubbing her eyes and Satan was tucking her in.

“Appa, will you read me a story so I can sleep faster?” She asked, “Sure sweetie, what story would you like for me to read to you?” I asked, “Daddy, I don’t want a book story, will you tell me a story of when you and mama first met?” She continued as she pulled her blanket up closer to her. A story of when me and Mei first met? Why would she wanna hear something like that? “Baby, may I ask why that type of story interests you?” “I dunno, you and mama are so nice to each other and you both make me so happy, so I wanna know how you met mama, and how you knew she was going to be the one you wanted to be our mommy.” I chuckled, “Very well my princess. I will tell you one from when daddy was an angel.” I began, She smiled and grabbed her vampire bat plushie and held it close to her. I pulled up the little ottoman we had in here for her and leaned it against her bed and sat on it. “You see my princess. Daddy has been around a really long time. Though I don’t remember much of my life as an angel, mommy does. She drew me when I was an angel when she was about your age.” I began, she gasped in excitement, “I bet you were beautiful daddy.” She said, I chuckled again. “Thank you, sweetie. I wasn’t much different than I am now, I just had wings, and everything was white instead of the colors you see now. From what mommy told me we met first when she was your age. From what she told me I would come and listen to the stories she would share with me.” “Mama read to you, daddy?” “Hai, she did almost every night up until I believe she said twelve. At first, mommy was really sick when she was your age and according to your step-grandparents, they saw me heal mommy. After that, I saw mommy regularly. She would bring all her favorite books and she would read them from her most favorite to her least favorite. From what your grandfather told me she could draw even at your age and she drew me asleep once while I was holding her hand listening to her read. One day mommy said I had come and saw her and told her that I couldn’t see her anymore because I was going to go take part in something that would allow her to live safely.” I continued, “What did you have to go do daddy?” She asked, “You see my father and your uncle Lulu got into a fight, and it didn’t end well. Uncle Lulu decided he was going to lead us into a war with our father. Unfortunately, since it was not planned very well we were beaten. Our father punished us by casting us here into the Devildom, which is where uncle Davi found us. We were no longer the pretty angels we once knew, but the scary demons we are now. From what Mama said she knew when I had lost my angel luster, she drew a picture of exactly what I looked like after I fell. Since that day I stopped seeing mommy I had concluded that I was never going to and because I had become a different person my memories started to fade since it wasn’t who I was anymore. Well many years later mommy comes to Uncle Davi’s school as an exchange student, and the moment I see her, I instantly felt an attraction to her. I always would get the strange feeling I knew her from somewhere, but could never figure out why. Well, her second year of coming to uncle Davi’s school, or was it the third? One of those years she took me to her favorite beach in Korea and we spent all day there, thus having me meet your step-grandparents for the first time. Your grandfather showed me all the drawings mommy had made from the time I first talk to her till the time I wasn’t an angel anymore. After seeing that and seeing a former piece of who I was in front of me, my thoughts were clear that she is the one, I was supposed to be with her from the beginning. When I finally told her how I felt daddy was really scared mommy didn’t feel the same. Thus us becoming married and now you and your brother are here to complete our life.” I finished as I tickled her belly, she giggled and pulled her covers up over her. “Wow, that is so romantic daddy! Plus I don’t think your scary daddy, I think you're really handsome.” I chuckled, “Thank you, my love, now close those pretty eyes of yours and let’s get some rest hmm?” 

She yawned again and nodded then sank back into her covers and I tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead and turned off her light, and shut her door slightly. I knew I wanted to get ready for bed so Mei and I can have some more quality time together,

Ah, I pat dried my hair and threw it up into a towel so I could finish letting it dry. I knew Satan was probably still with the children. I took my towel off after a few moments and hung it back into the bathroom and combed my hair out, while I was I went over to the window sill to see our dragon babies curled up with each other. It’s crazy to me how Nuri was so nervous being around Libella, but now he won’t leave her side. Nuri looked up at me, and coo’ed then flew to my shoulder to lick my face, I saw Libella look up and fly over to my other shoulder, she felt heavier. That’s weird, these types of dragons don’t get very big. Why did she feel heavier? I took one of my fingers and felt under her belly, it felt fuller. Weird I hadn’t fed them more than I normally do. “Libella are you ok sweetie? Do you not feel good?” I asked, She licked my face and then flew back into our wardrobe doors. I followed her and then opened the wardrobe door to see that Libella made a little nest, she took the piece of cloth and moved it away to reveal an egg underneath. “What!” I looked at my little Nuri, “Are you telling me you are going to be parents?” He coo’ed and nodded his head. I was so excited and I kissed him on his little head. “Well by the sounds of it Libella you're going to be a parent too. Satan will be thrilled, now we all can have dragons.” I took Nuri off my shoulder and sat him inside the wardrobe with Libella, and shortly after I did I heard Satan come in. “Darling!” I cheered, I rushed over to him and grabbed him by his hand, “What is it, Mei? Is something wrong?” “No something is right come here look.” I pulled him over to our wardrobe and Libella looked up at him and moved his shirt away from the egg, his eyes widened. He looked at me and I nodded then looked back at them. “Are you saying we are going to have more dragons to add to our family?” I nodded, “Yes! Libella has another egg inside her; she probably will lay it any day now. Now we can give our children their own dragon too!” He hugged me then kissed Libella on her head. We shut the doors so they could have their alone time. “Well, Mei it appears I am just getting all types of wonderful news. However, there is a specific kind of news I am waiting to hear again.” He said as he smiled deviously, I rolled my eyes “Shut up. I told you when the kids are 15 then we can talk.” I tried to walk away. He pulled me back by my hips and pulled my ear to his lips.

“If I tell you I want them now are you going to fight me and not give me my wish?” He said as I felt him smile deviously, I couldn't help but let out a small squeal, when he talks to me like that I always feel myself get too excited. He gripped my hips tighter and I felt him start to touch me. He knows I cannot say no to him and I am the one in a pact with him. I took a deep breath and pushed him away. Trying to keep the shaking in my voice under control. “N-now I told y-you. When our children are 14-15 and are more independent we can have more. I want to be available to them as much as possible. I plan on giving you seven children because I want my own large family like yours since we live for practically ever we can watch them in all phases of their lives.” I scolded as I folded my arms across my chest trying to hide my erect nipples. “Go take a shower so you can come to bed.” He chuckled at me slightly then walked over and kissed my cheek then squeezed my breast causing me to squeal again. That naughty demon. I swear he makes me crazy! I huffed in annoyance and made my way over to the bed to turn on our tv to see what was going on in the news of the Devildom had to offer. I pulled my sketchbook from my nightstand and decided it was a good night to draw since I hadn’t in a while. I decided I was going to work on some more of this picture I was creating for Masanori to give him when he grows up and has his own family.   
I let the scalding hot water run over my body, easing the tension in my muscles and relaxing me as I thought of our wonderful evening. We have already been in this house for two months and already I can feel myself separating from my brothers, I can finally see the difference between myself and the identity that I had taken on in the House of Lamentation. I was out and on my own, raising a family of my own...finally I was someone set apart.   
I had been so foolish to let my fears come out to Mei the way they did, I should have asked her before becoming so suspicious, hell I shouldn’t have read her journal at all. But to think that she only wanted to be with a demon no matter the cost was a dangerously decadent thought that pulled me into deep darkness. I began to wonder to myself...if she loved me simply for who I am as a person and not because I was a demon, then why did she not protest to sleep with my brother? I shouldn’t go to such lengths in my thinking when I suggested it in the first place...it was my hand that orchestrated the event and yet the symphony was a sound that played in my mind nonstop. She slept with my brother, I remember her with his hands on her, her mouth on him and his body entwined with hers in the reminisce of my thought it was almost as if I heard her moaning in my ears calling out his name ….I could feel the rage begin to bubble within me. What if it wasn’t me, what if it wasn’t me she wanted all along, what would have happened if he had gotten to her before me, or if I had made some idiotic mistake that caused her to falter right into his arms? And then I realize I had my answer, him standing there, him an open shirt looking at me with such scrutiny as though I was an invader!! Looking at me as I stood in this very house as though it were his and not mine! Yes...he would be here instead of me, my children would not exist, in place would be his...theirs.  
If I had messed up or acted at the wrong time it would have been Lucifer in my place and she would have been just as happy with him as she claims to be with me.   
“However our relationship is a bit closer than that isn’t it brother?”  
I remember his voice plain as day, of course, no matter what I do or how much I learn or what I become I will still be a part of him...I am a part...just a fragment of that self-righteous bastard! How could I have not seen it before, whether it was me or him it would always be HIM!! That is why she is so happy with me, she gets to have a taste of him!! I thought back on the moment he had her in his arms, then to the images of their children...I was only a backup plan because she couldn’t get him in her time!  
“Goddammit!!!” I slammed my fist into the bathroom tile, cracking it into a spider’s web, each strand alone until met with another and then single again....that is life in a nutshell is it not? Being alone until you meet that second strand to make you stronger in that moment of life? Wasn’t I just a lonely spider’s strand until I met Mei? Why am I thinking about such things? I have no reason to think she wanted me for that reason, if she truly wanted Lucifer then she would be with Lucifer whether he acted in time or not. I began to slow my breathing, calm down, think it over. This is your house and your children and that is your wife in there that loves you...I hope.  
In my midst of self-reflecting, I noticed I hadn't heard my songbird’s voice so I decided to dry off and see whether she was asleep. To my surprise she was still awake and drawing, she hadn't done so in so long and I found it pleasing to see the insensitivity of her eyes as her pencil glided across the page. I got into the bed beside her, her focus so intensely that she didn’t notice when I did so. I looked over her shoulder to see an elegant angel by the still waters of a lake, she even shaded it so that the morning sunrise fell onto his wings causing them to glitter and shine beautifully. He looked into the water as though to get a drink to see a demon, dark and angry and yet equally as beautiful staring back. The demon wasn’t bright but he was just as beautiful as the angel she depicted, it was like I was peering at two sides of the same coin. I focused more on the face to see that this beautiful angel was in fact me…..? and the equally beautiful demon was me as well? Did she adore me for both of my phases? It was simply breathtaking……  
She smiled at the picture satisfied in her work and flipped it to the other side for me to see two more figures sitting back to back looking to the starry night sky, one the bright angel and the other the demon drawn in such dark and mysterious wonder. In the angel's hand was a book, I took to symbolize knowledge while the other held the poisoned apple that symbolizes corruption and sin. They seemed to be at ease within each other's presences as though they were very dear close friends...as though they were at one with each other. This somehow took my breath away more than the first because looking closer once again I saw that the theme was in fact me. She depicted me in such a captivating and contrasting way that made me think of myself in a different light. This is how she sees me?   
My eyes moved to the sheet of paper beside her current work and I saw the drawing of such a huge family. There were several individuals of varying ages. I recognized Mei and I in the center, and to our right, I figured it to be Masanori and Kaori together with large smiles. There were others, a set of girls much younger on our left, maybe at the age of ten that seemed to be a set of twins, one with long curly hair but tied up like Meis and the other cut short to her shoulders. In front of us were two boys at around four or five, I loved how she went into details about the gaps in their mouth to indicate teeth that had yet to grow in. In Mei’s arms was a tiny baby girl wrapped in a lacy blanket. This was a family...our family that Mei had promised me. This is how she saw it happening. She does love me, I couldn't be a second option if she had invested so much into what was us. She wouldn't have drawn such gorgeous detail if she wasn't even a little bit passionate about me. I was a fool yet again.

I added the final stroke to my future family portrait, and I gave it a kiss in the middle leaving one of my lip marks from my chapstick. I tucked my supplies away and placed them back in my side of the nightstand. I then moved over to get ready for bed and I saw Satan to my left. “Gah! Satan! Have you been here the whole time?” I looked to our bathroom door then back to him, “When did you come out of the shower? Did you take it already?” He chuckled at me, had I not been paying attention this entire time?   
“Forgive me, I simply didn’t want to disturb you, I was admiring your art and the beautiful woman who made it. Also...there was a large spider in the bathroom I had to do away with, so tomorrow I will be fixing the bathroom tile. I had come in here hoping I hadn’t disturbed you with the noise.” I looked at him with confused eyes. Did he fuck up my tile? I got out of bed to go into the bathroom to see how much damage was done. I turned around trying not to get mad. That was my favorite tile in the entire house. “The spider must have been rather large if you fucked up my favorite tile. Hopefully, they still make that design.” I sighed then climbed back into bed. He looked sad that I was upset, but I kissed him softly, “Thank you for killing the spider. I don’t like them invading my house.” I said giggling, as I laid down and turned off the tv and the lamp on my side ready to sleep and have my alone time with my husband. He laid down next to me and I moved closer to him so he could hold me. I dunno why, but I always feel so safe and happy when he holds me. I adore him so much. However, while he was holding me I started to feel his touch on me again.

I knew that I wasn’t going to go right to sleep. We hadn’t had sex yet in our new home. I smiled deviously and started to play and he groaned and I knew it was going to start. This was going to be a good night for sex I could not wait.


	6. (As Your Wife and Mother)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first major fight between Satan and Kyung, Satan learns details about his songbird he never knew before he wants to make it up to her and agrees to be her model for the fashion line she designed as an intern for her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my text includes various sentences in Korean and Japanese that translate as follows
> 
> `Ā, o nīchan, omukae itadaki arigatōgozaimasu. Okosan o omukae itadaki, makotoni arigatōgozaimasu. Watashitachi no Shashin satsuei ni kon'nani jikan ga kakaru to wa omoimasendeshita. Karera wa Mada Anata to isshodesu ka? Sūbun de Koko ni kaerimasu.” {Japanese for: "Ah! Brother so happy you picked up. Thank you so much for picking up the children. I had no idea our photoshoot would take so long. Are they still with you? We will be home here in a few minutes."}
> 
> “`Hai, Karera wa Mada Watashi to isshodesu. Anata ga totemo chikaku ni iru node, Watashi wa Karera o orosu koto ga dekimasunode, isoide iru hitsuyō ga Aru to kanjinaide kudasai.” {Japanese for: "Yes, they are still with me. I can drop them off since you are so close so please do not feel you have to rush."}
> 
> "hyeong, appa, samchon-eul-wihan jalilul malyun haejuseyo." {Korean for: set the table for brother, daddy, and uncle, please.}
> 
> "aepitaijeo / saelleodeu pokeu, mein dineo pokeu, seupun, naipeuleul gieoghasibsio.” {Korean for: remember Kaori, appetizer/salad fork, main dinner fork, spoon, knife.}
> 
> " nae salang-ui jeonyeog sigsaga junbi dwaessnayo?” {Korean for: my love dinner is ready are you hungry?}

“Are you sure that this will look good on me, This doesn’t really seem like my style?” I held a garment of what seemed to be some sort of sequined fabric completely unsure of how it was even supposed to look or be worn. Mei slipped it from my hand with a smile and shooed me away from the rack.  
“Oh you, how do you know it’s your style when you haven’t even seen yourself in it yet, and this one isn’t for you, it’s for me.”  
“Shouldn’t I know by looking at it if it’s my style?”  
“And that is why I am here to help you dress darling if it were up to you, you would try to match that gaudy white belt with a pair of brown shoes, this is a photoshoot after all.”  
“You are beginning to sound a lot like Asmo.”  
“Well when it comes to fashion and looking your best I agree, now go and put this on.” She handed me some clothes and gestured to me to go to the back to change, I can’t believe what I've gotten into, but then this is what I did to myself. I have been letting my insecurities and frustrations get the best of me and this was my punishment. I thought a lot about my dream, even searched through many books to get a better handle of what I was going through. From that, I had learned I was simply afraid that my dear older brother would take my wife, my life, and overall what little identity I had. It wasn’t unfounded, given the level of...closeness we have, I can see him being jealous of what I gained, especially if he wanted it too. But right now I needed to focus on doing this shoot and making things right with my wife, if I could do that then all would be well.  
“There see, you look amazing!” I saw she had changed into a very sleek looking green sweater dress paired with black tights and a black scarf. She dressed me in a black overcoat with a green turtleneck that I didn’t find too bad, The shoot was to welcome in the coming fall seasons and we were to look the part.  
“Alright so for the first pose you two are going to stand back to back and smile lovingly as the leaves fall around you.” We listened to the coordinator and I watched Mei glow with excitement as she looked at herself in her new outfit, she gnarly bounded to the red X that was to mark our placement and I couldn’t help but think of her as one of our children being so excited. I loved seeing this side of her, so full of light and happiness, I hoped I could see her this way for many years to come.

“Alright, Mei and Satan go ahead and stand on the marked spot.” The coordinator said to him and I complied and took our position. I always looked forward to when my work did this. It is one of my most favorite things about this job. I am so glad my designs finally came to the light. I had worked on these for a long time. Who woulda thought just as an intern I would be able to see my stuff in our upcoming catalog. “Beautiful, Satan you are a natural.” The photographer said.

“Yoon Ah! Are you finished with what you were wanting to do?” I heard the familiar voice call to me from my office door. It was Mr. Toro, he was waiting for me since he wanted me to be the coordinator for this shoot they were doing today. “Hai sir. I am coming out right now.” I said as I stepped out of the door and locked it behind me. I followed him down the hall to the elevator so we could get to the room where they were holding the shoot. I saw that Madam was going to be here. I hope that she is in the shoot and she is the one that I could manage today. I know the madam and I are not supposed to be acquainted in this timeline she chose, but would it really be a danger if we were? Su wasn’t all the way happy about my decision to apply to her company so I would have an excuse to be around her, but he doesn’t understand. The madam means so much to me, and because I am with her in one timeline I was able to see all the others. With each vision, I saw I was able to get to know her and each time I had seen a different outcome I got to witness how wonderous of a person she really is. She had saved me in one of the timelines, and it just made me admire her much more. I felt my chest tighten as we were approaching the floor the first part of the shoot was today. I stepped through the doors and walked over to the scene set up, and just as I hoped there she was madam Kyung. I instantly became filled with joy. I wanted to hug her so much, however, I know that would appear strange since we typically do not know each other.

“Ah! Kyung Mei! Satan! I am so glad you guys made it.” Mr. Toro said as I watched him shake Lord Satan’s hand and hug the madam. “Hello, sir! Of course, you know, every year I have always asked to be a part of these shoots.” She replied, “Thank you for letting me participate in your event, Director Toro.” Satan said as he bowed to him, Oh the madam dressed him in that piece, he looks so handsome. Like a true lord. “Of course. When Mei told me that she was having her beloved husband be her partner in the shoot I knew I was going to enjoy seeing that. Plus the more gorgeous people the more sales we will make.” Mr. Toro cheered, They all cheered, “Ah Mei, Satan I want you to meet our newest hire. This is Han Yoon Ah. She is going to be my lead coordinator for this project.” I saw the madam look at me with wide eyes than before I could say anything. I felt her hug me tightly, I hugged her back enjoying the embrace of my friend. “Oh! You two know each other?” Mr. Toro asked, “Well not personally, I met her at my favorite smoothie shop. She dropped her phone and I caught up with her to give it back. It is so good to see you Yoon Ah!” She cheered, “You as well Mrs. Mei. Alright, are you both ready for the coffee shop part of the shoot?” I asked, “Coffee shop scene?” Satan asked confused, “Hai, I pitched the idea to have a few shots in a coffee shop since it is fall business attire and the sleek design would catch any eyes in a coffee shop.” I replied, “That is a genius idea actually.” Kyung said, I blushed slightly at her praise then cleared my throat, “Ahem. Thank you, I thought it would be a nice look to the catalog.” “Well! What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” She said as she grabbed both Satan and I’s arms and dragged us to the elevator. We stepped in and Mr. Toro looked at us in approval. “Are you coming, boss?” Kyung asked, “Ani, my section of the shoot is here. I will meet you guys after a while.” He said as he waved bye, Kyung nodded and closed the elevator doors, “Alright Yoon Ah what floor do we need to be on?” “Ah, floor 13 madam,” I replied as I pushed the button. “It is set up like a rooftop cafe, I think it will be quite charming and I think you will agree when you see it.”

When we reached the thirteenth floor and stepped off the elevator I saw Kyung’s eyes light up. She was very pleased with how this looked, which made me proud I suggested it. “Wow! This is so beautiful! I cannot wait to shoot my next scene here!” She said I giggled at her excitement, typical Kyung, “Alright Kyung your next outfit you both need to wear are already in that little room over there, the camera crew is almost done setting it up. Go ahead and change to your next set and we will get your next section of photos.” They both nodded and made their way back to the changing room. I do hope this all turns out as the madam wanted it to.  
\- Sometime After-

It was close to about 2:30. I texted Kyung and Satan about an hour ago asking them if they had finished so they could pick up their children from school. I still hadn’t gotten a response. I would imagine that whatever it is they were doing was still tying them up. I know Mei had given me their schedule when they were dismissed, and I recall she had said in case something had gone wrong she had put all my brothers on their approved to pick up forms. I sighed, 2:45 was quickly approaching, and I could not very well have my niece and nephew waiting for Diavolo only knows when Mei and Satan would be finished. “Diavolo, forgive me, but I must take my leave a little bit early. It appears whatever my brother and Mei were doing still has them occupied, and I cannot leave my niece and nephew at their school unattended.” He smiled at me and nodded for me to be released, I made my way outside and drove over to their school so I could pick them up. Once I got there I had seen them on the playground sitting back to back with each other reading it appeared. “Ah! Lucifer! It is so good to see you. Are you here to pick up your niece and nephew?” Their teacher asked, “I am madam. Are they ready to be released?” She nodded, “Kaori, Masanori! Your uncle is here to get you from school!” They looked up from their books and looked at me with bright and excited eyes. Somehow this made me feel a sense of gladness to see how happy they were that it was me who had come to get them. I watched them run back into the school door and moments later I had seen them run towards me. “Uncle Lulu! I didn’t know you were coming to pick us up today!” Masanori said, “Hello Masanori, yes your mother and father have business they still need to finish up so since I was not certain when they would be finished.” They both hugged me, and it gave my heart such a warm feeling which was something that I was not familiar with.

I opened the door for them so they could get inside. Subconsciously I went to reach to buckle them in their car seats, knowing I have not the slightest idea how they are to be strapped in. Before I had gotten the chance to make my attempt they had already buckled themselves in. They smiled at me proud of being able to strap their own car seats. I decided to make my way back into the driver seat to be ready to head back to The House of Lamentation. “Uncle Lulu! Can we go get ice cream?” Masanori asked, “Uncle Lulu are we going to play chess when we get to your house?” Kaori chimed, “Ya! I have been reading the book Uncle Davi gave us and I think I can beat you in chess uncle!” Masanori continued, They both were talking at me at once, I felt my patience diminishing quickly. I gripped the steering wheel tightly remembering these are children, not my idiot brothers. I cannot handle them the way I normally would the others, otherwise, Mei and Satan would be most displeased. I took a deep breath. “Children, how about we go and get some ice cream hmm? Or are you both hungry?” I asked, “It’s ok uncle Mama and Daddy are gonna make our favorite lunch when they get home from their photoshoot.” Masanori said, “Photoshoot? What do you mean Masanori?” I watched Kaori smack her brother's shoulder as if her brother was not supposed to let me know where they were. “Ouchie! Sister that wasn’t nice! Ya uncle mama went back to work, and her boss asked her to model the new line that her company made. So she and daddy are being models, it is so cool!” He said, “I see. I am sure it is going to be a lovely spread. Now let’s get you both that ice cream?” They nodded in excitement and I pulled out from their school and headed to the local ice cream place. 

I wasn’t sure how long Satan and I had been doing this shoot. I checked my DDD and panicked! The children! I scrolled through my messages to find that Lucifer had picked them up. I know because Kaori had his DDD and took a selfie of them at the ice cream parlor. That’s strange, I know I put all of Satan’s brother’s on their release form in the rare case they wanted to ever pick them up. I didn’t believe they would. From what Yoon Ah said we have one more set then the catalog will be finished. I hope it turned out as well as I pictured it inside my head. “Alright Mei, Satan this is your last set, it's going to be the rainy day portion of the business attire.” Yoon Ah said We stepped on our marked spots, and when I did I felt the water hit my face. Our catalog after today would take about two weeks to print and edit then the week after that it will be printed and sent out. I am so excited to see how it turned out. They even had a little section to get to know the models and they have a bio for me and Satan. I felt like a celebrity or something. Today was a really good day, plus I get Satan to myself since I am back to work and he is back in school. My family…..I love them so much.

-Sometime After-

The children were long finished with their treats, but they didn’t seem to be in any hurry to go back home. I felt anxious, I wasn’t sure if I should suggest anything for them so let’s go back to The House of Lamentation. I felt Kaori touch my hand and look up from her book and smiled at me. “Your anxious uncle. Are you ok?” She asked, I was surprised, can she perhaps feel emotion like Mei can? It should not be surprising to me, but yet these children continue to surprise me. “Uncle, can we go for a walk in one of mommy and daddy’s favorite parks?” I looked at her curiously, “Aren’t you sleepy Kaori?” I replied, “Ani uncle. I just really want to spend some more time with you longer.” She said as she giggled and smiled at me some more. I clenched my fist in anticipation, why did that feel as if I had been shot by something. “Alright, what is the park you would like to go to?” “Screaming meadow. I find it so nice every time we take a walk down there.” she gleamed, I chuckled lightly and got up from my seat while the twins followed behind me. I led them back to the car and headed to the park.  
We got out of the car and began walking down the trail, it was evident that with their shorter legs they were much slower so I held their hands as we went along. I had Kaori on my right and Masanori on my left and we took things slow, just watching the entire scenery. I saw so many other demons walking with their children, and I wondered if those were their actual children or their relatives. But regardless they all looked happy together, seeing so many families together in such a beautiful place felt wholesome, it gave me a feeling I hadn’t felt in a very long time. I wanted that feeling, the smiles on the children's faces and the pure joy they received from their family was something I had wanted. It was a need that put an ache in my chest.  
“Uncle, look at the pretty flowers!” And then I realize that I could have that here, my niece and nephew held my hands with the same amount of joy and happiness that these other people in the park shared. Maybe I could have the happiness I yearned for in these sweet children, they seemed to love me unconditionally, was it possible that they could have satisfaction with spending time with me?   
“Yes little one, the flowers are gorgeous this time of year, I would love to bring you by here again if that’s alright.”  
“Yes, Uncle Lulu I want to come back!”  
“Ye, fun time with Uncle!” They seemed so happy at the very thought of it and that made me very excited. This may not have been the life I had yearned for but it was very possible that this one could be just what I needed all along. I couldn’t hide the smiles that were forming across my face, I kneeled to ruffle Masanori’s hair and to my surprise, he put his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, while Kaori walked to the front of me and hugged me as well. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes, but I was uncertain as to why. I hugged them both tightly and I felt their soft little lips kiss my cheeks, which again made my heart feel as if I had been shot by something. I knew now from this little bit of time spending with my niece and nephew, that I could in fact do this. I could in fact be just as happy being the best uncle I can be to them. “What do you guys say we get you back home hmm? Your mother and father are probably waiting for you.” They nodded and we made our way back to the car and they were kind enough to give me the directions where their new home was, which was quite a ways away if I might add. I wonder as to why Mei had chosen to live in Narak. They buckled themselves in and we headed off back to their home.

“Alright team, that was the last set of photos that needed to be taken. Good job today everyone!” Yoon Ah said, I stepped off the platform that I was on and trotted over to Satan to give him a big hug and a kiss. “Thank you so much for doing this with me today my love! You looked the sexiest out of all the males. I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to handle all of that beauty.” I said as he pulled me tighter and chuckled at me, “Yes, well you know I would do anything for you my darling. Is there anything else you would like to do before we go home?” He asked, I thought for a moment to try and conjure if there was anything I had been wanting to get done while I had some time away from my children for a little while. Everything that had come to mind I felt as if it was more reasonable for me to wait and tackle those on my days off at the end of this week. “Actually my love I am fine with just going home and doing some more unpacking and maybe have some quiet time?” I said as I nuzzled into his chest. Celestial…..he smells so good. He nodded, and when I checked the time it was about 430 in the afternoon. Oh, I would have to start making dinner when we got back home, so if it is 430 here then that means it was almost four back in the Devildom. “We better get back home my love, I would imagine Lucifer making his way back to our home to drop our children off. I will call him to make sure.” I began, I reached in my purse and put my earpiece in my ear, and had my digital assistant call Lucifer, and we started to exit the building back to the car. I tossed Satan the keys so he could drive while I talked, and when we got outside we started our destination to the rift I stumbled across that leads us directly to our home. 

-Sometime After-

I had just pulled into my brother and sister’s driveway. I could see they had not been back yet since the lights were off still. I heard my DDD ring to see that it was Mei calling me. I am unsure why I become so anxious when she calls me or when I see her. It is just Kyung…...that’s the problem because it’s Kyung. I picked up and heard her begin to talk. “`Ā, o nīchan, omukae itadaki arigatōgozaimasu. Okosan o omukae itadaki, makotoni arigatōgozaimasu. Watashitachi no Shashin satsuei ni kon'nani jikan ga kakaru to wa omoimasendeshita. Karera wa Mada Anata to isshodesu ka? Sūbun de Koko ni kaerimasu.” “`Hai, Karera wa Mada Watashi to isshodesu. Anata ga totemo chikaku ni iru node, Watashi wa Karera o orosu koto ga dekimasunode, isoide iru hitsuyō ga Aru to kanjinaide kudasai.” I had heard her sigh in relief and we then disconnected our line. I had seen that the twins had already exited the vehicle and made their way up to their home to unlock the door. I had gotten out to help them. “Thank you so much for today uncle! I had so much fun.” Kaori said as she hugged me tightly. “Children, your parents are still some time away, are you really going to be alright by yourself? What if something happens?” I asked, “Ye, we will be fine uncle. We make sure the doors and windows are locked and Sanchul and mommy and daddy’s dragons are upstairs, so we are safe.” Masanori said I couldn’t bring myself to leave them alone even if it was for a few moments. I know they are smart children, they are young prodigies of their parents, but they are still so small. I would feel more at ease if they started to show their demon powers and were at least in the range of 12-14. “Children that maybe so, but I as your uncle cannot allow you to be by yourself, I will stay with you until your parents have returned.” They smiled at me and motioned for me to come inside. I followed them, closing the door behind me and locking it. This was the first time I had been seeing my brother and sister’s home since they moved out of The House of Lamentation. I gazed at the newly decorated home and the high cathedral ceilings. This was simply a marvelous home. “Uncle Lulu shoes off please! Mama doesn’t let us wear shoes in our home.” Kaori said as she handed me a pair of white house slippers. I looked at her strangely but complied and proceeded to remove my shoes per her request and slip on the surprisingly soft house slippers. “Come on uncle we can hang out in the living room till they come back.” Masanori said as he took my hand and led me to their living room. Just like the rest of the home, it too was astoundingly beautiful. I looked around at all the lovely pictures Mei and Satan had hung up, I had noticed a pair of cubed shelves sat above the sofa with many different types of photos resting upon them. I had scanned the shelves for a particular picture that caught my attention, it appeared to be Mei and a man and a woman on each side of her with a young boy standing in front of Mei. I looked at the back to see if it was dated, and to my surprise it was. “The Mei Family, Christmas 2008.” This must have been her parents and her younger brother she mentioned. I looked further on the shelves and found something else that caught my attention. It was various shots of Beel in what appeared to be sports attire. I checked the back and it was dated “Beelzebub sports shoot, Midsummer, 2019.” Beel never told me he was asked to be in a sports photoshoot. I decided to look further, The next picture I had seen was a picture of Mammon? How peculiar I remember her telling me how much she disliked him. This picture was that time he was featured in that magazine. Above that, I saw another cube with pictures in it, this time it was a group picture Mei had taken of us at her and my brother’s wedding. Next to it was a beautiful shot of her and Satan. Mei looked unfairly beautiful on her special day, and my brother….. he looked like an entirely new demon. Another picture I noticed as well as I think the most peculiar to me out of all of it. It was a picture of Satan and me, we were both in my study and we were reading adjacent to each other not paying attention. The other was in the room. When did she take that photo? The final picture I saw on this shelf was the most breath-taking of all of them, it was a picture Mei had drawn, but it was digital art and it looked as if it had been done professionally, it was all seven of us standing in a circle from the time of our angel forms, and behind us where our shadows were I saw our demon selves. How could Mei have captured exactly what we all looked like when my brother had no memories of it.? I am the only one who remembers what we all looked like back then…...All of this was amazing to me, I had no idea how deep Mei felt about all of us, and how she could capture something with so much power and contrast. 

I decided I should stop looking at all her wonderful pictures, I feel as if I can not take any more emotion. I sat down on the couch and watched the children while they did their schoolwork and played. I wasn’t sure how long we sat there waiting for them, but shortly after I wondered I heard the door unlock and open. “Teddy Bear! Princess! Mommy and daddy are back. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Kyung said, “Mama!” The children cheered and got up and raced over to greet them. I stood up so I could quickly make my departure from their home. “Hello, my loves. Did you have a good day at school?” “Ya!” They both said, “Mama, I want uncle Lulu to pick us up more often, he took us for ice cream and a walk-in you and daddy’s favorite park.” Masanori said I heard her giggle, “Well I am sure Uncle Lulu enjoyed spending time with you today.” She replied as she looked up at me and smiled, which made me blush like a fool. “Lucifer, thank you so much for getting them today; and thank you for staying with them, I know they are smart kids but how little they worry me when we have to leave them alone even if it's for a few brief moments. I hope they were not too much trouble for you brother.” She continued as she hugged me, “Yes, well they were very enjoyable and we had a lot of fun. Now if there is nothing else I will take my leave.” I tried to get to the exit as swiftly as possible, when I felt a sudden tug on my cloak, it was the children. They…..didn’t want me to leave? Even after spending most of the day with me? Mei looked at them and laughed then looked at me, “Brother why don’t you stay and have dinner with us. It’s the least I can do since you took care of them today.” She said, “Please uncle Lucey!” Kaori said, I sighed the way Kaori looked at me with those bright green eyes of hers I couldn’t say no. “Very well if you insist I will stay.” The children cheered in excitement, “Her uncle let me take your cloak and hang it up.” Kaori continued, I nodded and handed it to her and she proceeded to go to the hall closet and get on her stool to hang it up. “Alright Lucifer come to the kitchen you can help me prepare dinner.” Mei said as she pulled me towards their kitchen, “W-what, Mei I am not….no, I could not intrude like this.” I replied,

“Aish! Nonsense brother, since Satan is no longer the mom of the house your cooking skills will need improving.” She teased, I huffed in anger and could feel myself blush once more. “Very well.” “Great!” She cheered as she tossed me an apron, “Alright brother remove your gloves and wash your hands.” I nodded and removed my gloves and set them on top of the fridge and tied the apron around me. For some reason, I felt more embarrassed than normal wearing this. I washed my hands and waited for Kyung to give me further instructions. “Princess, hyeong, appa, samchon-eul-wihan jalilul malyun haejuseyo.” She said; Mei talks to her children in Japanese and Korean? “Ye eomma!” I heard Kaori respond as she grabbed her kitchen stool and grabbed the plates, silverware, and glasses then carefully went over and set them out for us. “Kaori, aepitaijeo / saelleodeu pokeu, mein dineo pokeu, seupun, naipeuleul gieoghasibsio.” Mei continued, “Hai!” “Mei, what are you making if I may ask?” “Have you ever had Korean pork belly brother? It is one of my favorite dishes back home.” She continued as she laid out what appeared to look like a block of meat I have never seen. “I am not familiar with such a dish. I do look forward to trying something from your hometown.” “I am not sure if you’re going to like it, and if you don’t let me know. It won’t hurt my feelings, not everyone is fond of it. I was surprised Satan liked it as well as he did. So I need you to cut the pork belly into about two-inch slivers.” I noticed she had pulled out what had looked like a grill of some kind. “Once you do that, place them on the smokeless grill and let them cook for about ten minutes on each side. While those are grilling I need you to combine soybean sauce, red pepper sauce, green onion, a dash of honey, and a dash of salt and pepper to this pan, let the ingredients combine and stir them together once they are melted change the eye to a low setting, then line this deep-dish pan with foil and transfer your pork belly to it then glaze your mixture over them.” She said as she preheated the oven to four hundred degrees. “Cook together for about thirty minutes then remove from the oven and place on this serving board that I will take and put in the middle of the table.” She finished as she turned on the grill and laced it with what appeared to be a nonsticking aid.

I looked carefully at the pre-measured ingredients she had laid out for me. I decided I was going to combine all the ingredients she laid out into the cooking pan so it can go ahead and form together. After I did so I went ahead and started to cut the strange meat she said was pork belly. It sounds unappealing to me, but I don’t want to offend my sister and my niece and nephew. I watched Kyung start to measure out some rice into a rice cooker then in another smaller cooker she added pre-cut vegetables that consisted of small corn, carrots, snapped peas, and fresh broccoli with a bit of cracked pepper. It smelled delightful. I finished cutting the meat and I could see the grill was hot. I carefully arranged the meat along with the copper line grill and proceeded to wait for ten minutes as Mei instructed. After I had completed that task I had gone over to the ingredients I had placed in the cooking pan and switched the setting to low and stirred the oddly colored glaze. “Brother, what would you like for dessert? I made some more poison apple pie, all I have to do is just put it on my convection oven to heat it up.” Mei said, I cringed in excitement when she mentioned poison apple pie. When she and Satan made those for me her second year with us, it was one of the most delicious things I had ever tried. “That would be delightful Mei.” I replied, “Poison apple pie it is then!” 

She said enthusiastically as she reached in her freezer to pull out a pre-made pie. “Would you grab my convection oven underneath that cabinet and plug it in where you cut the pork belly. I nodded and grabbed the utensil from her cabinet and plugged it in. She came over and opened its door and slid the beautifully made pie in. Then set a timer for it to warm up. “Alright, I am going to go ahead and get refreshed for dinner. I will be down momentarily.” Kyung said “Princess, ili oseyo, uliga jeonyeog-eul meog-euleo gal Sigan-ibnida.” “Ye!” Kaori cheered as she took Mei’s hand and they headed upstairs. I stood in the kitchen waiting for the rest of the meat to finish. I heard Masanori in the living room watching tv. He seemed so content and happy sitting there. I peaked to see what type of children’s show he was watching. To my surprise it was not a children’s show at all, it was a…..documentary? I looked closer, and it was a documentary about ancient Greek mythology from the human world. The topic was Posidan and his siblings. I am unsure why I continue to be surprised at how intelligent my niece and nephew are. Of course, look at who their parents are. 

Kaori and I had finished up getting ready for dinner. I did her hair in the traditional bun my mother used to put my hair in whenever we would get ready to serve father and brother. Her kimono matched mine and it was the most precious thing I had ever witnessed. “There my love. You look absolutely ravishing.” I said, “Mama, I was wondering.” “What is it, sweetheart?” “Why does appa get upset when we serve him and brother? I mean they are the men of our house right?” She asked, “Hai, my love. Remember appa always did things by himself. For the longest time appa only had his brothers, and when we met they still were not on the best of terms when they have been stuck with each other for thousands of years.” “Why does appa not get along with our uncles?” “Well, sweetie let me try and put this in words that you will be able to understand fully at this age. Appa and your uncles have always been together. Appa technically is a copy of uncle Lucifer. Many years ago your uncle Lucifer was very angry and the anger that uncle felt grew conscious and became self-aware thus allowing appa to be born.” I continued, “S-so in a genetic sense appa would be similar to a son?” “Well that is what the humans would call it, but for us, it technically isn’t like that at all. Appa is his own person, he has his own thoughts, emotions, fears, and triggers which are not the same as uncle Lulu. Appa isn’t an exact copy of uncle Lulu otherwise he would act and respond the same way he does.” “It all sounds confusing mama.” She said giggling, “Yes baby it is confusing, and I still haven’t figured it out.” “Mama, can I ask you a really deep question?” “Baby you can ask me anything.” 

“Have you ever worried that why you love appa so much is because he came from uncle Lulu?” My heart sank….did my daughter really ask me that? She must have picked something up from when we were fighting and saw something in daddy I didn’t. It would make sense for Satan to feel that way, but after that night I slept with Lucifer I actually hated it, I thought I had conflicting feelings since Lucifer was the one that caught my eye first. After that night my conscience was clear that day Lucifer didn’t return my feelings. I had accepted it and was able to move on and heal, thus when Satan stepped into my life I was smitten and ready to try love again. I never saw him as a copy of Lucifer even when he told me the story of how he came to be. He has always been Satan to me. I never once considered him the other Lucifer. “Well my love, that is an interesting notion you conjured. Your father has never been the other Lucifer to me. Just last year I had found out about how he came to be, but that didn’t change anything. Your uncle didn’t feel about me the way I did him when I first came to the Devildom. I was able to make peace and move on, and have a close relationship with my older brother. I was actually going to focus on getting my school work done but that day your father gave me my phone. I had felt as if cupid himself had shot an arrow in my heart. Those few words hearing him say, and the coolness of his voice, and his brains, and he can cook.” I felt myself blushing and getting excited, I heard my daughter laughing at me. “Oh, sorry got too excited down memory lane. I fell in love with your father for who he was. He was all I ever thought about for the longest time. He is still all that I think about now. Your father really is the love of my life. I mean look at how handsome daddy is.” I said giggling, “That is so romantic mama. I was just wondering. I see how you and daddy look at each other, and I hope when I get bigger I can love someone the way you love daddy mama.” She said as she hugged me tightly, “Guys like your father are one in a million, and when you find him baby he will literally take your breath away. Your father did for me. Satan was the one for me and I had to go through my little phase with your uncle to figure it out. Remember how I told you daddy and I was together when he was an angel? I fell for him so hard then, which made sense why I fell so hard for him the second time around. He is my perfect match in his previous life and the current one.”

My daughter's eyes could not gleam any brighter. She loved hearing stories of me and Satan. I do hope one day she finds the love of her life as I did. “Come on, dinner should be ready, we do need to serve the men.” She nodded and I helped her slip on her traditional shoes and walked her down the stairs. I had seen Lucifer finishing in the kitchen. I hadn’t seen Satan come down from our room yet. What was that demon doing? I stepped back into the kitchen and saw that everything had finished at the same time. “Thank you brother, please go sit, I will bring you your dinner.” “Masanori, go wash up, dinner is ready.” I said, “Ye mama.” He said as he turned off the tv and headed to the guest bathroom to wash his hands. “Satan! nae Salang-ui jeonyeog sigsaga junbi dwaessnayo?” “Ye, nae salang balo alaeeiss-eul geyo!” Satan replied, I pulled the pork belly out of the oven, it smelled so delicious and I was looking forward to eating this. I carefully placed the pork belly on the serving tray and placed it in the middle of the table, then I placed the rice in a serving bowl and set it down, then the veggies also in a serving bowl and set the pie to keep warm setting. I needed the drink glasses and went to get them, suddenly I had heard Satan start to come down the stairs, and instantly as soon as I felt him start to come down my body instantly felt a shiver, and for some reason, I felt my nipples become erect. I looked up and my eyes widened at my gorgeous husband before me. He was towel drying his hair, and he had his night pants on and his shirt off. His broad shoulders….I bit my lip in anticipation. Why was I so turned on right now? It isn’t our dragon's mating season, the molting of my feathers is long over. Why do I feel like I am going to come just by watching him? 

Satan…..my brother…..he has changed…..in more ways than one. He was so broad and built. Had he been working out? I wanted to say something about the nerve he had for walking around shirtless, but this was his house so if he wished to parade like this he so well could. I watched him descend down the stairs, and looking over at Kyung it appeared she was having a hard time keeping herself maintained from the sight of her husband. I watched my brother walk over to Masanori and kiss the top of his head. Why did the notion occur to me he was trying to assert his dominance or make known this was his home? Why would he feel the need to do that? “I had forgotten my v-neck in the laundry room.” He said as he smiled deviously at me, I watched him go into the laundry room and pull out his v neck and slip it on. I heard some of the shirt tears towards the collar, I would imagine from the broadness of his body proportions. “Alright my family, I have everything all ready to serve,” Kyung said as she set the last serving dishes. I decided to sit beside Masanori, I watched Mei make her way to her seat at the other end of the table when I heard Satan talk to Kaori. “nae gongjunim-eun oneulman eommawa jalileul bakkusi gess-eoyo?” He said, When does Satan know Korean? I supposed Mei would teach him given the fact she is partly Korean. “Ye appa,” Kaori said smiling, I watched her run over to where Kyung was going to sit and take a seat. “Mei, why don’t you sit by me for dinner tonight hmm?” He said, I watched Kyung tense, for some reason she seemed very distracted, what was Satan planning? “Sure darling.” she came back towards Satan and sat herself next to him. “There, now you aren’t so far from me darling,” Satan said, as he stroked her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair, which caused her to tense I could see.

“A-alright my family, please dig in. Let me know if you like it.” I went to reach to start my plate when I saw Satan place his hand on my hand and lock my fingers with his. “Here my love let me get that for you.” He said as he smiled at me and started to make my plate, “Here Uncle Lulu, let me make your plate.” Kaori said as she started to hand it to her uncle, “Thank you, sweetheart.” Lucifer replied, We started to eat, and I was very pleased with how well Lucifer did with this. Maybe there is hope for him yet. In the midst of my eating, I had dropped a bit of my food on my cheek, and as I went to wipe it off I felt Satan pull my face towards him and lick it off. I swear him doing that made me really wet! “Oh Mei, your so clumsy,” Satan said, chuckling why was it so hard for me to breathe right now, my anxiety was so high, man…..I have such an urge to fuck him on this table in front of everyone and not care. I pressed my legs together as tight as I could, from him I had felt like I had like five orgasms! Gotta make it through dinner Kyung, then you will put the kids to bed and fuck the shit out of your husband. 

Before long dinner was over. We waved goodbye to Lucifer and I have never locked my door that quick before. “Umm….kids do you think you could put the dishes in the dishwasher for mommy and tuck yourselves in tonight? They giggled at me, “Sure mama. Goodnight!” I felt Satan come up behind me and feel my ass up a little bit and I felt light kisses on my neck. I swear I was getting wet again and on the verge of dripping. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered in the coolest way he has ever said anything to me, “How about we go to bed early tonight hmm my love?” He said as he pinched my ass causing me to squeal, I couldn’t speak, I suddenly felt him slide his fingers in my very soaked core. I let out a raspy gasp, was he really doing this in front of our children. I heard him lick my honey he took from my molten core. “My Kyung, I know every time I feast on you you're intoxicatingly sweet, but tonight you are more sweet than normal.” He said as he licked my ear which made me squeal again, I felt him wrap his arms around me and pick me up, he started to carry me up the stairs, the last time I remember him picking me up like this is when I was drunk off my ass and we had our first fight. What has gotten into my husband? I am not complaining, but I swear just from romantic glances, and light kisses I have orgasmed so many times.

When he took me upstairs he sat me down on the bed, I watched him carefully as he locked our bedroom door. He looked back at me, and I could feel his energy start to rise, he was hungry…..but not for food….for me. Ever since that day at school where we let our basic instinct take over, we have had the most intense sex I have ever felt. Something that dawned on me though is where this hunger was coming from. We haven’t been pent up, we have been able to have sex regularly. Watching him as he stared at me in hunger, I wanted him to touch me, I wanted him to put marks on me. I wanted him to make it known I belonged to him. I could see him start to change, he made his way back towards me, I couldn’t help but bite my lip in anticipation, “Why don’t you come here, Mei. Let me take this constricting thing off of you.” He said, I complied and walked over to him. He walked behind me and took my hair down letting it fall over my breasts, I felt him start to untie my kimono letting it fall so my body was exposed to him. So he could do what he wanted with it. I felt him run his fingers across my body giving me goosebumps from his touch. I felt him massage my breast and lick up my neck causing me to shiver. “You know Mei, you were quite the tease wearing this at dinner. I will have to punish you for that,” He said as he grabbed a hold of my ass and squeezed it so tight causing me to squeal. He chuckled at me. “Oh no my darling, I won’t give into you that easily. I think you need to be reminded of who you belong to. Let me educate you, my love.”   
I felt him grab both of my breasts, but it wasn’t how he normally does it. It was vigorously, and tightly. Tight enough to where I could feel his claws breaking my skin, I always enjoyed a bit of pain especially if he is the one giving it to me. After he massaged them for a bit he switched positions and found his way to the front of me and he lightly kissed my navel, the light soft touch made me come and I could feel it. I felt his cool lips move farther and his tongue lightly grazed my clit. Why was I so stimulated, I have been since dinner…..that simple light touch made me come again. I couldn’t help but moan, I was becoming more impatient for him to give me that dick of his. I went to reach up and grab him and he pulled my hands away,

“Oh? Do you want me? Don’t you Mei? Heh…... I am not done making you crave me yet.” I felt his hands move back down to my oasis that I swear was flooded at this point. I felt his fingers go inside of me making me moan louder. He felt around so gently teasing the spot he knows I like to be stroked the most. “Now my little slut, if I recall this right about….here is your most favorite spot hmm?” I snapped my head back and screamed and felt myself squirt. It wasn’t just once he did it to me, he did it to me multiple times.

As our night of romance continued he still hadn’t given me that dick of his. To tell you the truth the longer he doesn’t give it to me the more I want it. He was feasting on my sweet oasis. I had so many tears in my eyes from the stimulation and the desire for him to be inside of me. I had been good and listened to him, and did what he told me to, now I was becoming impatient since he was not giving me my present for being a good girl. I was going to take my present, I didn’t want to play anymore. I reached for his shoulders, and I felt him try and move them away, I wasn’t going to let him. I gripped his shoulders tightly and sank my claws in him causing him to groan. I flipped him on his back and positioned myself on top of him. He looked up at me with offended eyes and I couldn’t help but smile. I stroked his cheek, and licked his ear lobe, “Now Satan, I have been a good girl all night. I did what you asked, and yet you still won’t give me my dick. I don’t want to play anymore, I want you to fuck me right now.” I said as I moved myself to where he was inside of me. From the contact he moaned, and so did I and from his touch, I came again. I didn’t get to finish a full-motion when I felt him grab my hair tightly and yank it back causing me to moan again. Then before I could do anything else he flipped me on my stomach and had one of my arms behind my back and his dick right outside my pussy. I felt his lips come by my ear and he started to whisper. “Oh, Mei I didn’t tell you that you could be rewarded yet. You must really want me to punish you.” He said as I felt him rub that member of his against my sopping pussy. He tightened his grip on my arm and pulled it farther behind me causing me to scream some more. “Now Mei, tell me…...what happens if you disobey me hmm? He continued as he took his free hand and squeezed my ass really hard causing me to let out a raspy moan. “I-I get p-punished.” I replied, “Yes you do. Now, who is it that tells you when you are to be rewarded?” “You are.” “Good girl and why is it that I am the one who says when you can have your reward?” “B-because, you are my master,” I replied as I felt him smack my ass hard. “Good girl, now let me be clear. You are mine, you are my little slut and you obey when I tell you something right?” I nodded, “Please…...master I can’t take this anymore I need you inside of me.” I pleaded, I felt him rub my back and kiss the middle of it gently which made me shiver. “Are you tired of my game my little vixen? Do you want this dick you love so much and gave you our children to fuck you hmm?” “Yes! I do master!” I felt him tighten his grip on my wrist, “I can’t hear you, Kyung, tell me what you want!” He said as he stroked me again, “I want you to fuck me Satan! Really hard and deep!” 

After I said that, I felt him go inside of me, but not in my pussy. He was fucking me anally. I never told him I liked that, could he tell from my body? Did my body let him know that I had been dying for him to fuck me anally like this, but was afraid to ask since it is a very sensitive subject for some males. I let out a scream, it felt so good! I knew all along how big he was, but having him fuck me in such a tight space really made clear just how big he really is. “You naughty thing, your body had been wanting me to fuck you in your ass. Mmm….you have such a tight little ass hole, Mei.” I could help but keep moaning this felt so good, and I had come so much already. In the moments of it all, I felt him grab me by my hips and pull me on top of him. I felt his massive dick deeper in my ass which made me scream more. “Ah…..you little slut, fucking you in this tight ass of yours is bringing me close to my peak. How about it Mei, would you like for master to come in this tight ass of yours?” I screamed yes, and my eagerness for him to release in me made him groan, and then not even a second later I felt him come inside me. The fact that it was in such a sensitive area made me come again as well and it was strong. When we both finished our pleasurous wave, he gently moved me off of him and laid me beside him covering me up with our blanket and holding me close. We both were so out of breath. “Mei…... your body brings out such a hungry side of me.” He said as he kissed my forehead. I giggled, I was so tired, I think this has been my new favorite experience with my love. Tomorrow our week of work and school began again, I had enough satisfaction to last me a while after tonight. It didn’t take long for us to fall asleep and begin our journey to dreamland.


	7. The Girl We Never Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the days before school Asmodeus wakes up and sees the most recent catalog Kyung released with her and Satan as models. Being the narcissist demon he is he hates admitting to himself just how gorgeous the design Kyung made really is. After seeing just how well they turned out with her not even being a professional model he decides that he will not be upstaged by his sister and older brother. Asmo reaches out to former playmates with connections to start his own fashion line to serve as a competition for Mei's company. It also shows the first look at who Masanori and Kaori are when children try to pick on them for being antisocial with their other classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my work consist of structured sentences in different languages Korean and Japanese. 
> 
> "Nae salang, museun il-i iss-eoss ni?" {Korean for: "My loves, what happened are you alright?"}
> 
> "mikawa alon jjang-gwa ssauji anh-eulyeo go aesseossji man uliga ttungttunghago uliga daleun salamdeulboda nasdago saeng-gaghago ... geunyeoneun dangsin-i appaleul imsinsikyeo geuleul gadueo dul su issdago malhaessda. dangsingwa naneun neomu hwaga naseo geudeul-ege jeongmal keun solilo bimyeong-eul jilleossgo, oppaneun alon-eul jeongmal sege ttaeligo geuleul bultae wossgo ... geuligo mian haeyo. nan geunyang nae chingudeul-i gwaenchanh gil balae.” {Korean For: I tried to not fight with Mika and Aaron-chan, but they said we were uppity and we think we are better than everyone else, and...and she said that you made daddy get you pregnant so you could trap him into being with you, and I got so angry and I screamed really loudly at them, and brother punched Aaron really hard and burned him.}
> 
> "nae ttal-a, gwaenchanh-a. naneun dangsin-ege hwaleul naeji anhseubnida. dangsin-eun jageugbadji anhneun han gyojeonhaji anh-eulyeo go nolyeoghaessseubnida. yeogiseo kkeutnass-eul ttae dalkomhan geol julkka? " {Korean for: my daughter, it is alright. I am not upset with you. You did well trying not to engage unless provoked. How about we give you something sweet when we are done here hmm?"}
> 
> "Nae tedi beeo gwaenchanh-a?" {Korean for: "My teddy bear, are you alright?"}
> 
> "eongmal mian haeyo. eonnileul ppaenaelyeogohaessjiman ulileul noh-ajuji anh-ass-eoyo." {Korean for: Yes father I am so sorry. I tried to pull sister away, but they wouldn't let us go."}
> 
> "Ani, nampyeon-i igeol bad-ass-eo." {Korean for: "No no, my husband I got this."}
> 
> “Gongjunim, saeng-il seonmullobad-eun moggeol-ileul eomma-ege geonne jusil laeyo?" {Korean for: "Princess, will you hand mommy your necklace I got you for your birthday?"}
> 
> "nae cheonsang-ui! dul da neomu haengbog haeyo!” {Korean for: "my celestial! I am so happy for you both!"}
> 
> "watashi no ai wa nani ga warui nodesu ka?” {Korean for: Sanchul, my love what is wrong?"}

Yawn…...I sat up in my bed and took my eye mask off my face. Oh my, what time is it? I looked over to my DDD and saw it was about seven in the morning. Oh dear, I suppose I should start to make myself desirable for today. The school will be starting here in about two hours. I hopped out of bed and ran my bath in my bathroom at the proper temperature I always love. Oh! Kyung’s new job catalog should be here today. Her business attire is not really my taste, but I of course want to support my darling, Mei. I threw on my favorite plush robe and headed downstairs while my bath was running to check my mail slot to see if I had gotten the catalog already. For my luck, it was right there waiting for me. “Oh, delightful! It came right on time.” I knew I would read this while I bathed to see what the latest designs were. Back upstairs my bath was ready and I stepped in and tossed my favorite rose bath bomb in with me, and let the perfect water soak my even more perfect skin. I turned on the news to see what things were trending the Devildom today and if anything new and exciting had been happening, while listening to my tv I picked up the catalog and began to flip through. Of course, I skip right to the fashion and new release part of it so I can see what Mei’s company is doing for the fall season. When I saw the page, my eyes widened in surprise. The headline said “Millionaire Businesswoman or Billionaire Entrepreneur.” The very first page said that this year's collection was designed by Kyung. I flipped to the next page to see what else the article said. I gasped, as I was looking at the pictures I had seen that Mei was modeling her own design? Not only that Satan was with her in practically every shot? “They….got to be models? Not just for some small business montage, but for one of the most successful companies in South Korea?” The clothes were actually beautiful how she made them, the combination of colors was colors you didn’t expect to go together for fall. “How absurd! I am sooo much prettier than Satan!” I continued to read the rest of the pages and I soon came to a biography page about Kyung and the other models than one about Kyung and Satan together. “Mrs. Kyung Sang Mei. The thirty-year-old and most desired employee for Suyo Tech. Kyung Mei started her journey with her company after she had graduated with her bachelor's degree in Demonic Culture and Literature with a minor in Financial Marketing at the age of 21. According to Mei this design for this collection is the first project she submitted when she was interning for the company that she gave to the former director of Suyo. According to what Mei tells us currently her former boss tucked the design away because of how much he liked it and didn’t want anyone to try and design it unless it was Mei herself. Director Toro vouched that they wanted her to get more experience and understand the company more before they try to launch her design. Ever since Mei was able to she has been featured in every year's catalog release up until now. When asking about how the idea came to Mei she stated “The Style and concept came from a strange combination of colors I had seen in one of my work retreats when I first started here. What I had seen was a lilac and green recreation area at this retreat and it was oddly very pretty. I decided I wanted to develop a sense of individuality and give people the option to think outside their comfort zone to try new things.” Mei’s favorite design of this entire collection she said is the couple set she made which consists of gray and highlighter pen neon. Which she featured in her bio photo. Now that Mei is a loving mother and charming wife she has reached a point where she feels she has completed what needed to be done. Mei states that it is all about her husband and children now since she completed and managed to make all of her dreams a reality.” I scanned over to the other bio of her and Satan and decided to read it as well. “Korea’s new dynamic couple Kyung Sang Mei and Satan worked together in this year's catalog for Suyo Tech. Satan and Kyung have been married for about five years now going on to their sixth with their two children Kaori and Masanori. Miss Mei and Satan met the first year of the exchange program they both were in, and according to them both, it only took one conversation to become smitten with each other. Though Satan has no modeling experience being up there with his wife he seemed like he had been doing this for many years as she had. Satan made it known to us he doesn’t plan on modeling all that much unless his darling wife asks him to then he will always say yes. This picture is one of the couple lines that Mei had made, what is featured here is the coral and teal design that is modeled after a morning for coffee.” I sat there in awe and disbelief that my brother and Kyung were such highly thought of models when neither of them modeled regularly. Looking over all the designs that Kyung had made in this collection was absolutely phenomenal. I would be lying if I said they were not geniuses. I gripped the magazine in annoyance. I knew it was clear to me what I had to do. I Asmodeus am going to start my own line of clothing, so when the next summer collection comes out it will be my bio’s they will be reading! “I quickly picked up my DDD and made a group phone call to some of the lovely toys I had helped a while back. “Lord Asmodeus! So good to see you!” “Hello Maria-sama, how are you? Looking diva-sheik as always hmm?” I replied, “Come on Asmo you know you can’t praise Maria like that she can’t handle it especially if it's coming from you.” “Oh, now Director Morikota Miss Maria needs to hear more praise at how beautiful she is.” I replied, “Always the charming one I see Asmodeus.” “Well you know it is one of my desirable qualities Miss Sonya. Now my darlings I need your help.” “What can we help you with, my Lord?” They asked in unison, “Remember the designs I had submitted to all of you awhile back, but they were just hobbies so I told you all to keep them until I found a use for them?” “Hai.” They all said, “Well I just saw my dear sister-in-law's new line for her company and it inspired me. My fellow lovelies I have decided I Asmodeus the infamous avatar of lust will make my own fashion line. So I would like you Mr. Morikota to start getting first drafts of a product, and Miss Sonya I need you to start looking for ads and potential partners that will allow me to put the design on the market so it can start to be promoted. While Miss Maria I need you to run numbers and see how much we can start with to get this thing launched ok?” “Hai!” They all said in unison, “Wonderful! You all are the best!” I said as I blew a kiss in the phone, “Now I have to get ready for school today, ciao lovelies! Be talking soon.” I clicked my DDD off and sank back into my bath. I am not going to be shown up by my older brother. I simply cannot stand for it! I hope I can get this to go live quickly, then again with all of my fans I am sure I will be sold out the moment we drop the final product. Look out Satan and Mei Asmodeus has joined the battle.

I hadn’t realized how long I had been asleep. I felt like I had been sleeping for days. I felt myself start to dream, and to no surprise, it was another sex dream. Satan was licking me in my favorite spot to be tasted. I was surprised I could still come after how well he fucked me last night. I felt my body tense, I was going to come again, and just as I finished that thought I did. I arched my back and screamed loudly at how good his tongue feels on me. My eyes shot open and when I looked around to see where Satan was I saw him at the end of our bed smiling and licking his lips off. So I wasn’t dreaming? He actually woke me up with an orgasm? That made me bite my lip how sexy I thought that was. “Good morning Mei. I hope you were having a good sleep.” He said as he chuckled and came around to kiss me. I couldn’t help but smile, I checked my DDD since I had felt like I was up later than normal and to my surprise I was. “Oh no! I overslept, it was almost nine here which meant it was almost eight back home. I’m going to be late for work!” I panicked. I jumped out of bed, but Satan grabbed a hold of me, “Mei it is alright, I took care of the kids already. I got them dressed for school and made breakfast for them. I knew you were tired after our night of passion last night.” He continued as he kissed both of my hands, “I laid out your outfit for work today in our bathroom, go shower, and I will finish getting ready myself and take the children to school alright?” I smiled, he always is one step ahead of me I swear. Damn, I love this demon so much. I made my way to the bathroom and started to go get cleaned up so I could get ready for today.

Watching my songbird panic like that was so adorable. She is always so confident, but I wish she would rely on me a little bit more. She still struggles with not having to do everything herself anymore. I went to our closet and took my RAD uniform off the hangar and started to get dressed so I could go to school as well. I suppose going to school every day isn’t so bad, though I pretty much have learned the curriculum every year they teach something new since most of what they teach I have read about already. In a sense, RAD is very much like my job. I heard my children sneak peek inside our bedroom. “Appa, are you ready to go to school?” Masanori said smiling, “Ya, I can’t wait to see all my classmates!” Kaori cheered, My children, looked so adorable in their school uniforms. Mei certainly made sure they looked fashionable going to school. “Well my loves I am, but let’s wait for mommy to finish up so we can kiss her bye hmm?” I replied, “Ya!” They both said, shortly after Kyung came out of our bathroom all dressed and ready for the day as well. I see this woman every day for the rest of my life, but I still lose my breath when I see her like this. I walked over and kissed her softly, and hugged her tightly. “Wow, mama! You look so beautiful!” Kaori said, “Thank you, my love, now how about we head to school hmm?” She said, “I got them, Mei. You need to head to work otherwise you are going to be late.” She nodded, but I could tell she was a bit sad since I know she looks forward to taking us in the morning since that is like her time with all of us. She kissed our children and me goodbye and headed down the stairs to our front door and then I heard her car start and drive off. “Alright children, let’s go to school!” I said as I turned off the lights and closed our doors. Then handed the children their lunches I had made for them and made our way out to my car to head off.

Ah...school was making me sleepy. I rubbed my eyes trying to stay awake. I looked over at Masanori and he was reading the book teacher gave us again. “Brother, we already have read this, remember?” I asked, “Ye, but I wanna re-read in case I missed something.” Mamma and daddy let us read all kinds of books over the summer; we were able to be a part of the head start program here in school so we got our curriculum books way ahead of schedule. Brother and I have practically finished all the homework for this year, so it does get pretty boring. I do really like school though. Even if I know everything I love seeing kids that are the same age as me. It makes me happy! I finished my latest book that papa gave me, and now I am ready to read something else. I wanna read some of the books papa and mama read, but they said I was too little to fully understand the contents of what they were reading. They said when I turn ten I can read some of the books they read. I couldn’t wait till I turned ten. I will be six this next school year and four years seems like such a long time. The teacher finally dismissed us for our last recess of today, and Masanori and I went to our favorite spot under the shady tree to read. Since I was finished with my books already for our birthdays this year mama and papa got us a cool little game system like Uncle Levi, and I can see why he liked it so much. It's so fun! Mama gave us all kinds of brain games we can play and she gave us this cool little game where you could make a digital version of yourself, and explore and do all kinds of mini-quests and stuff. I don’t play it much if I have a book to read, but once I am finished with my book and it will be a while before I get them I like to play. I started to play my game while my brother read, and not too long after I felt really strong hostility, and when I looked up to see one of my classmates coming up to me with a few of her friends, I wondered why she was so angry? “Oh? Hey Mika-Chan, and Aaron-Chan! What are you guys doing?” I asked, “Shut up Kaori, don’t act like we are friends when we clearly are not.” Mika said, I cocked my head sideways at her in confusion, and tucked my game device away. “I am sorry Mika-Chan what do you mean? I thought we were friends, did I make you sad in some way?” I stood up to walk over to her and she pushed me back down. “That wasn’t nice Mika-Chan. Are you not feeling well? Do you want me to get a teacher?” I asked, “Don’t patronize me Kaori-Chan! And nothing is wrong with me, something is wrong with you!” “Really? I don’t feel sick and I have been eating really well. Could you maybe tell me what you mean Mika-Chan?” “You and your brother are really uppity and that really pisses me off when someone the same as me is too good to associate with me, and I personally think you and your stupid brother need to be knocked down a few pegs!” Aaron-Chan said, I looked at them both confused, still trying to understand what they mean. Brother and I aren’t uppity, we love everyone. “Umm, excuse me, but I think you are mistaken Aaron-chan. Masanori and I love everyone. Did we ignore you by accident and not realize it? I am sorry if we did. Masanori and I don’t want to make anyone feel they are less than us when it isn't the case at all. We see everyone as equals to us!” I said smiling, “Come on Kaori, let’s leave. I don’t want to fight with our friends.” Masanori said as he grabbed my arm and led me away. “We...are not...your friends!” Aaron said as he punched my brother in the face knocking him down. My eyes got big with surprise, now I was angry, no one hits my brother except for me. I clenched my fist in anticipation, I noticed that the other kids are starting to gather around us. This is exactly what mama was talking about with unhappy people picking a fight with you for no reason because they hate their situation or themselves. I went to go and help Masanori up when Mika punched me next. I am sorry mama….I tried to be kind like you taught us, but these kids were just mean. “What’s the matter Kaori are you going to cry?You both think just because of who your dad is you guys are top shit. When really you both only came to be because your mother made Lord Satan get her pregnant. You both were a mistake.” I felt tears grow in my eyes, but not because I was sad because I was angry, they went too far talking about mama and daddy. I had enough of these stupid games. Weirdly I felt lots of energy, and without my control, I started to yell, “DON'T…..EVER…..TALK….ABOUT…..MY…..MOMMY!” I screamed and suddenly I heard a loud noise, but I didn’t know where it was coming from, I saw the other kids cover their ears and I saw Mika-chan fly into the fence on the opposite side we were standing. I saw Aaron-chan get angry and go to hit me when Masanori stepped in, “Don’t hit my sister!” He yelled as he punched him really hard and strangely enough it looked like fire was coming from my brother's fist, I saw Aaron fly into the same fence Mika did and I had seen that there was a hole in his shirt where my brother punched him and it looked like a burn mark on his stomach. What happened? I looked at Masanori and he looked at me then we both looked at Mika and Aaron. We hurried over to them hoping they were ok. Oh, man...I hope we didn’t hurt them. I don’t wanna hurt anyone. “Mika….Aaron-chan? Are you guys ok? Please be ok.” I said as I started to cry, I heard the teacher yell at us, but all I could think about is hope they are ok. “What happened here! Masanori, Kaori what did you do?” The teacher said, “Nothing, the teacher attacked us first, and we fought back.” Masanori said, “I find that hard to believe Mika and Aaron would do that. They are good students. I am calling your parents and their parents and we are going to talk about your behavior today.” The teacher said as she picked up Mika and Aaron, and I touched the necklace mama gave me for my birthday to make sure it was still there after our fight. Masanori grabbed our bags and we followed the teacher into her office. On our way, the other kids whispered things like a good job to us as we were walking or they had it coming. Why are people so mean, I don’t understand.  
The school was about halfway over and I was in my study period reading when suddenly I had seen I had a new message. When I looked at the entry it was from….Masanori and Kaori’s school? My heart sank, oh no, what is the matter? I stepped out of the room and went to the hallway to hear what the contents of the message said. “Good afternoon Mr. Satan, it is me Miss Hiyoko. Yes well, I am needing to meet with you and Miss Mei. Masanori and Kaori fought with some other kids in school today and the other kids are pretty beat up. The parents of the kids are very upset and want to press charges against you both for the damage.” The message ended and I clicked off my DDD. Masanori and Kaori fought with some of their classmates? That is impossible, they don’t become hostile unless they are provoked. Moments later I got a message from Mei. “Did you hear the voicemail?” She asked, “I did, but I am more confused than anything else.” “As am I. Our children don’t fight unless they are provoked too far. It sounds to me the children’s parents want to cash out. I am leaving my work right now. I will meet you at school.” “Alright. See you soon darling.” She sent me a blow kiss sticker and it made me smile. I clicked off my DDD and grabbed my things and headed towards their school.

Before long I was back in The Devildom. I had pulled into our children’s school and Satan pulled up right after me. I greeted him with a kiss then we made our way inside the office of the teacher, and saw Kaori crying and Masanori trying to comfort her. “Sister, it’s ok. Mommy and daddy will be here soon.” “I hope they are ok. I didn’t want to hurt them at all.” She said, Oh...my angels, “Nae Salang, museum il-i iss-eoss ni?" I said as I kneeled down and stroked their faces. Kaori looked up at me and cried harder and hugged me tightly. Oh...my sweet girl. “Mama! mikawa alon jjang-gwa ssauji anh-eulyeo go aesseossji man uliga ttungttunghago uliga daleun salamdeulboda nasdago Saeng-gaghago ... geunyeoneun dangsin-i appaleul imsinsikyeo geuleul gadueo dul su issdago malhaessda. dangsingwa naneun neomu hwaga naseo geudeul-ege jeongmal Keun solilo bimyeong-eul jilleossgo, oppaneun alon-eul jeongmal sege ttaeligo geuleul bultae wossgo ... geuligo mian haeyo. nan geunyang nae chingudeul-i gwaenchanh Gil balae.” “Oh….nae ttal-a, gwaenchanh-a. naneun dangsin-ege hwaleul naeji anhseubnida. dangsin-eun jageugbadji anhneun han gyojeonhaji anh-eulyeo go nolyeoghaessseubnida. yeogiseo kkeutnass-eul ttae dalkomhan Geol julkka? " I replied, she nodded and I took my shirt and dried her eyes. Such a brave girl she is. I saw Masanori walk over to Satan with his head hung low to accept his punishment from his father. “Nae Tedi beeo gwaenchanh-a?" Satan said, “Hai, papa. "eongmal mian haeyo. eonnileul ppaenaelyeogohaessjiman ulileul noh-ajuji anh-ass-eoyo." Masanori said. Hearing both my children speak, and seeing the crystal in my navel stay white I knew they were not lying. It was clear to me these children had picked the fight first and the parents are trying to cash out. “I’ve heard my children’s story, now what lies are you going to tell me Miss Hiyoko?” I said, The mothers of the children that hit my kids, I have seen them before they are of the lower class of demons and when I was first going here they had a lot of nasty things to say when they started to see Satan, and I together. “How dare you. You think just because you whored your way into Lord Satan’s life that you can stand here and act as if your children are not at fault here.” I saw Satan clench his fist in anger, "Ani, nampyeon-i igeol bad-ass-eo." He nodded and took a step back, “It is clear to me what had happened here. Your children felt that my children were rude because they do not typically socialize with anyone unless spoken to first. So your children had a preconceived notion my children were so-called uppity because they speak well and dress nice and have things most children do not get the luxury to have. I wonder where they got the idea from?” I began, “How dare you! Are you suggesting we told our children such vulgar things? We do not do that. We are respectable demons here in The Devildom!” One mother said, “I will not sit here and take this from a copycat demon-like yourself! You both will be hearing from my lawyers and you will pay for the damages.” The other mother said, “Really? Let me say one last thing before you make such a haste decision.” I continued, “Gongjunim, saeng-il seonmullobad-eun moggeol-ileul eomma-ege geonne jusil laeyo?" She nodded and unhooked it and gave it to me, I laid it in the middle of the table so everyone could see. “And what does a gaudy necklace like this have to do with anything?” One mother said, I giggled and clicked the gem in the middle, and a hologram appeared from earlier today. 

“You and your brother are really uppity, and it really pisses me off!”  
“Ya, you think that you guys are top shit just because your dad is Lord Satan?”  
“I think you are confused Aaron and Mika-Chan. Masanori and I are not like that at all. We love everyone! We see everyone as our equal.”  
“Come on Kaori, I don’t want to fight with our friends.”  
“We are not your friends!” 

Just then the image appeared that Aaron punched my Masanori in the face. I could feel the fear from the parents as to me catching them in their lie. I let the clip continue to play. 

“What’s the matter Kaori? Are you gonna cry? The only reason you and your brother exist is that your mother whored her way into Lord Satan’s life making herself a fake demon to become pregnant!” I saw their teachers' eyes wide in horror hearing such young children say such vulgar things. The next scene appeared and it was Kaori, and I could see masses of energy were surrounding her.

“Don’t...talk...about..my...mommy!” A loud screech filled our ears causing me to smile in approval, the next thing we saw was Aaron trying to punch Kaori, and Masanori stepped in and punched him in the stomach really hard, I could see his fist was covered in fire. Seeing both the kids slam into the fence made me smile with pride about my children how they handled themselves. Just then the image faded and I took the necklace off the desk and handed it back to my daughter for her to put back on. “T-that’s impossible! That isn’t real, you can’t possibly hope this proves anything.” One mother said I giggled “Actually it proves everything the time stamp is dated earlier today. Since you both seem to know so much about me and my Lord Satan’s life you should know I run a multibillion-dollar company in Korea that studies and designs the most high-quality grade of technology you have ever seen. This right here is a prototype we made to try and help police curb the high rape and back-alley murder rates, and I can gladly report that this was a successful test. Kids are our biggest influencers; they reflect what they see at home. If your kids got violent with my kids because of something they saw you both do then it sounds to me like the child services should investigate your household situation.” Both the mothers clenched their fists in anger and dared not to say anything else. I reached in my purse and pulled out a wad of about three million Grimm. “Now, take this bit of money here and let it cover whatever expenses you may need, and maybe if you have any leftover you can get yourself a little something nice hmm?” I finished as I slid my designer frames back onto my face, “Miss Hiyoko are we finished?” “Yes, sorry to trouble you while I know you were at work, Mrs. Mei. I will need to speak with you privately after I am finished with these two here if that is alright.” She said I smiled, “Of course, I will be right out here.” I led my children out of her office to where Satan was and he had such a high look of approval on his face. “My Mei….I knew you were fearless, but how you reacted in there and handled those unfortunately cursed women took my breath away.” He began as he kissed me, He then brought his lips to my ear and began to whisper, “I also found it very sexy how you caught those spiteful women in their lies.” I bit my lip in anticipation, and he kissed my cheek and took Kaori from my hands, “Alright my loves let daddy take you home. Mommy has to finish a few things with teacher, and for being so good today how about we make a quick trip to the mall to get that new book series you both have wanted hmm?” He said, Their eyes lit up and looked back at me and I nodded for them to go ahead. “I will see you out, home mommy!” Masanori said as Satan walked them out of their school and out to the car. I sat down on the bench next to the office and slid my frames back on my head and started to scroll through Devilgram to see what was going on.

Moments later those spiteful mothers came out angrier than Beel when you eat his cheeseburger. I felt them look straight at me and I slowly lifted my eyes up to them and smiled, “You know it’s only a matter of time before Lord Satan realizes how much of a fool he is for letting you trap him. Someone of his pedigree has a high quality of tastes.” Mika’s mother said, “Really? Hmm….well he did tell me last night how drunk my pearls make him so you may be on to something.” I said smiling, I saw her act as if she was going to strike me when Aaron’s mother stopped her. “You know I can’t help but wonder how did someone of your kind manage to trap Lord Satan anyway? Did you ask one of those lowly witches to give you a potion of some kind to make him have sex with you?” I giggled as these women were hysterical, the words they were coming up with. “No..no. I have no need for such tools. Come here let me tell you my secret.” Aaron’s mother got closer and I began to whisper into her ear. “I woke up that day showered, brushed my teeth, and used this little thing called personality. I highly recommend you getting one. It works wonders!” I finished as I laughed hysterically and made my way into the teacher's office again. And shut the door behind me. I could see the other mother acting as if she was going to punch in the window but Mika’s mother stopped her, she huffed and began to walk out of the school. I couldn’t help but giggle to myself once more and took a seat in front of Miss Hiyoko’s desk. “Mrs. Mei, I just want to say I am terribly sorry about all of this. I know you and Lord Satan are very busy and I so carelessly called you here when Masanori and Kaori are two of my best students. Please forgive me and my brashness.” She said as she took my hands and held them, I laughed. This woman had the idea that my children the sweetest and loving kids anyone could meet started a fight with children who clearly had issues with them but not vice versa? How absurd. I pulled my hands away, “Don’t patronize me Miss Hiyoko. You clearly knew what you were doing, and had no desire to listen to what my children had to say knowing already what their statement was to be? How absurd does that sound to you? Listen carefully, I am not here to put up with any type of bullshit, inequality, or disrespect towards my children. Each of you women have made it very clear how you feel towards me, and personally, I could give two fucks less if you hate me because technically I was not born a demon, but my kids that is what I have an issue with. I have no issue pulling them from this school and switching them to one of the most prestigious schools in Korea, and I also have no problem talking with the board and the owner of this school since he and my boss go on holiday together.” She quickly got up from her chair and went to her knees and pleaded for forgiveness. “Oh please Miss Kyung, I have been at this school many years. I cannot bear to lose my job. Please have mercy.” I sighed, “Get up Hiyoko. Stop embarrassing yourself it isn’t a good look for you. I am not spiteful like those women to those children I have no intention of getting you fired. I know all too well what struggling is very much like.” I stood up and started to head for the door and I heard Miss Hiyoko crying and not moving from that spot. “Do not provoke me Miss Hiyoko. I don’t take kindly to disrespect and deceit towards me or any of my family. Good day.” 

I finished as I walked out of the door and shut it gently behind me. I wish all women could be as confident and as wise and self-aware as I am. I needed some type of drink. Since I was finished with work for the day I decided to head home and drink some of my favorite alcohol while the kids spent time with their father.

“Oi so why we all sittin’ here anyway? I ain’t got all day, time is Grimm ya know”  
“Seriously, I could be taking a nap right now, like I want to hear all this idiocy.”  
“Hey, I’m the only one talkin’!”  
“Exactly.”  
“Why ya little..!!”  
“Easy Mammon, Lucifer called us here for a reason so I’m sure it’s a good one. Be patient Belphie, here have some of my newt chips.”  
“I don’t want chips, I want to know why we’re here.”  
“For once I agree.”  
“Well isn’t it obvious, Lucifer heard about me getting a new job in fashion and he wants to give me recognition. Maybe he will treat us to Ristorante Six, or maybe he will invite all of our classmates and have a whole monument built in my honor, I mean it is a big deal having a brother that is a model you know.”  
“Uh duh, I been modelin’ for years, you ain’t special.”  
“And Satan has been in a few pages himself, or maybe you didn't read the latest article?”  
“Yes, I read it Belphie!! Ha, ha, maybe he will have something to say about them too, give them a little plague or ribbon, the world may enjoy me but it isn’t all about me you know.”  
“Right...someone is salty.”

I watched them bicker and complain as they always do and I began to wonder to myself if this was the right choice to make. But then Diavolo told me that this was the exact reason why I should, they needed to grow up and this was the only way to do it.  
“Perhaps instead of bickering about who is getting a reward or being punished, you should look to yourselves and wonder exactly why I need to put together a meeting in the first place.”  
“W-what? Punished, but I ain’t did nuttin’ Lucifer!!”  
“If you were just going to speak in riddles you could have told us this in a text so I could take my nap. Honestly, everyone is so noisy.”  
“Oh hush the both of you, Lucifer darling, tell these urchins that you saw how hard I’ve been working and you want to celebrate me.” I looked at them all and shook my head, this is exactly what Diavolo was talking about.  
“You lot are selfish, entitled and you lack any necessary skills to care for yourselves! You go about life guided by your every whim and no inclination of consequences! You expect me to clean up every mess you make, and in the end, you learn nothing of the reason your choices were wrong in the first place! I have beaten, tortured, and tied you repetitively and yet you never learn, and as it turns out it is because I have coddled you all. I have taken the brunt of the burden all of these years, but no more.” Just then Satan, Mei, and Levi walked in, seeing the conversation underway they sat quietly with curious eyes.  
“What have we missed so far?”  
“Ah, nuttin’ Lucifer is just bustin’ our chops as always.”  
“And that is my point!! Always I am here chiding and disciplining you and you never try to learn from your mistakes. I carry the responsibility of your lot and I choose not to do it any longer! Satan and Levi have grown up enough to fend for themselves and obtain lives of their own! What have the four of you done besides eat the food I buy, spend the money I provide, go out breaking the curfew that I set, and laze around avoiding the few responsibilities I bestow you?! I called this meeting to tell you that your easy way of living ends here and now!” They were silent as the dead as they stared up at me. It was then I noticed the twins standing by the doorway confused and I reached out a gloved hand to them. They skipped over to me with smiles and I stopped to hug them both tight. I ignored the others as I sat with each of their hands in mine as I chose my words carefully for them to understand clearly.  
“Little ones, you know your Oji cares for you deeply and I feel that we are very good friends.”  
“Yes, we feel that way very much.”  
“We love you, Uncle Lulu.”  
“Yes and I you, this is why I am choosing to leave here for a while. I have had a lot to think about over the past five years and I realize that I need to heal myself inside.”  
“Well let us help you!”  
“We can keep you company.”  
“No, no children, I can only do this on my own. I need to be away from this house, and everyone in it while I think on a lot of things.”  
“Wait, hold on a minute Lucifer, ya can’t just tell us that ya leavin’! What will we do without ya?!!” I looked over the group and sighed.  
“I have watched over you all for many years, afraid of losing another one of my siblings and because of that, I didn’t let you grow up. So as for what you will do it is none of my concern; for my sake as well as yours I have to do this.”  
“Hm, well if you ask me, someone is coming down with a case of sour grapes, he hasn't been the same since Mei chose Satan. He probably has to leave so he doesn't have to see her or other fond memories.”  
“Asmo...I am so not in the mood to listen to your petty-ass comments, how about you check yourself before I make that plastic covered the face of your bruise? It ain’t a crime if I am hitting another female.”  
“I was only saying the truth, things haven’t been the same here! It’s like we live with the dead!”  
“Asmo, the only thing dead around here is your personality, but that happened long before Kyung even got here. Stop being so loud!”  
“Belphie you are on my last nerve!!”  
“Oh so ya still got feelin’ in ya face, I wouldn't figure from all the botox ya need! Some model you are!”  
“I am more well known than you will ever be, you two Grimm hack!”  
“At least I ain’t a one Grimm slut!!” I covered the children's ears, though I know they have probably heard things like this before, but it still wasn’t the language they should be exposed to.  
“THAT IS ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!” They fell silent again and I petted the children reassuringly.  
“Little ones why don't you go play in the garden for now?” They looked back to their parents who nodded in agreement and left to go play as I had asked. I couldn’t hold back the sigh, one of the millions I have made in the thousands of years of looking after this lot of children.  
“How is it that a couple of four years olds hold more restraint and tact than the four of you?! You just acted like a group of imbeciles and for no reason other than your own selfishness! This is why I am not staying here, this is why I refuse to coddle you any longer! Until you four take any initiative and get your lives together you will not make it!”  
“But Lucifer, I wasn’t fighting, why are you yelling at me too?”  
“I know Beel but this involves you as well, you must do more than just eat and play sports! Make something of yourselves!”  
“Hmm, well...there was a scout at the last game, I think he was looking at me.”  
“Yes, that is my point, get a scholarship, play professionally, and make something of yourself!” He nodded happily and continued to eat his big bag of chips.  
“I will be leaving for no less than a year, I shall split your inheritance equally among you if I come back in a year and you have managed to not only keep it but make it grow and make something happen in your lives then I will know that you are capable of surviving without me. There is no negotiating, I have made my decision and my word is final.” I didn't care for their objections if they had any, I was officially done trying to parent them, it was time to focus on myself or I would not make it any farther than they would.

Well for once big brother is making everyone accountable for themselves, I cannot say I object but rather I could give a damn either way. The fact that I will not have to see his face for at least a year fills me with happiness, he will be out of the way…  
“Eh I don’t really care, way I see it Lucifer bein’ gone means we can have ourselves a big ole party! Invite all the babes of Devildom over to get a taste of the sweet life we got!”  
“You sound stupid, oh wait that’s just you.”  
“I’m ‘bout tired of ya smart ass mouth Belphie!”  
“Don’t you think that the entire purpose of this thing is to become more responsible?”  
“Oh, and I take it you’re gonna be the one takin’ care of the house?”  
“Nah, I have things to do that don’t require crazy responsibilities.”  
“You mean nothing?”  
“You get me after all.”  
“Whooaaaa!!! G-g-guys! This is a red alert, emergency, boss level status!!” Levi was looking over to his DDD with a look of fear mixed with excitement as he jumped to his feet. He showed Mei and me the message from Qet saying that her water had broken and that it was time.  
“Yo Levi what’s ya deal, what ya cheesin’ about?!”  
“Well your little brother is about to be a father, he’s made something of himself though you guys teased him for being a shut-in, so what’s your excuse?” Mei stood and grabbed her bag and I took my coat.  
“Wait, Levi...LEVI is having a baby?!!”  
“Yeah Asmo, that’s what happens when you leave a girl without giving out plan B pills like candy.”  
“Eat a dick Belphie!”  
“You’ve already had them all!”  
“Oi, would ya guys stop bickerin’ geez, it’s givin’ me a headache!” Funny Mammon would be the one with the headache, he was usually the one causing them.  
“Alright well we need to go right now, Kaori, Masanari we have to go!”

I didn’t care what they all had to say as we left. Since they made it clear that they could care less about what either of us was doing I at least wanted to make sure I was there for my new nieces or nephews. I saw my children come from across the way, and I motioned for them to get inside the car. Once everyone was secure we sped off. “Daddy, what is wrong? Did uncle finish his meeting with you guys early?” Masanori asked, “No my teddy bear, uncle Levi is about to have his child.” I saw my daughter’s eyes beam with joy, “Oh wow! I will get to have cousins to play with!” “Yes darling, it will take a bit for them to age and be old enough to play with you guys, but you will have a cousin or multiples it can go either way. Auntie Qet told us that the doctor said she was to have one daughter, but I really don’t think it is just one. Qet is very huge, I think she is gonna have two.” Kyung said, “I hope so! It would be so fun to have lots of kids to play with!” Kaori said, seeing how excited my children were for their uncle to bring his touch of life into the world brought a sense of warmth to my heart. It took me back to that end of that year when Kyung had told me her water had broken, and our twins were coming. I was a nervous wreck and terrified. I was about to be a father to someone, they were about to rely on me, and come to me when they were upset or scared, and I think that is what was the most terrifying for me. When I saw them both open their eyes and smile at me I knew that it was real. I really had children. I couldn’t help, but grab my darling wife’s hand and kiss it as we pulled up to my mother’s house. “Alright my loves stay here, I am going to help uncle get Auntie Qet into their car so we can get her to the hospital,” I said as I kissed Mei for good luck and stepped out. Levi and I raced up into Qet’s house and we heard her screaming, oh my I remember those screams from Kyung when her contractions started. “Dumpling!” Levi said as he raced over to her couch and put his hand on her forehead, “Hey Levi-chan.” “Are you ok my sweet?” He asked, “Levi, let’s talk later we have to get her to the hospital right now unless you know how to deliver a child.” I teased his face grew red again, I placed one of Qet’s arms around my shoulder and Levi took her other, we picked her up and carried her to the car Mei and I had gotten them as a wedding present, and buckled her in. I shut the door and walked over to hug my older brother. The only older brother that I was very grateful I had. “Alright, you ready for this brother? Be safe, but drive quick ok? Kyung and I will meet you at the hospital in a bit. We are going to get a few things for Qet since after her pregnancy she is going to be in the hospital for a few days.” I said he nodded and jumped inside the car and pulled off. I motioned for my family to come inside and they complied as they hopped out and came up towards mother’s home. “Ok, we will go to the hospital shortly, but so Levi could get there in time I think we should bring a few things for Qet to give to Levi since he is going to be a wreck after the delivery,” I said as my family nodded we headed inside and grabbed a mini suitcase and Mei went to grab a few outfits for Qet that were going to be comfortable, and I grabbed some things for my brother and our children helped pack them up. I saw Dante and Panari looking at us too wagging their tails. “Aww, you guys know that your mommy is getting ready to have a baby don’t you,” Kyung said as she petted them, I saw Kyung get up and check their water and food bowls since whenever Qet and Levi leave they guard the house kind of like how our dragons and Sanchul do for our home. When we finished we grabbed the suitcase and loaded it in our car and headed off to the hospital. I could see how excited I and my family very much were for adding more children to our little family.  
When we got there we checked ourselves in, and I handed the suitcase to Kyung since I knew after it was all over Qet would want Mei to be there. The nurse-led her to the back to what delivery room she was in, and my children and I had waited till after she was able to be stabilized and moved to a different room for recovery. I had seen my children bought the little games we had gotten them for their birthday. It was adorable to me to not see them reading, but playing a game. I petted both of their heads and decided to pull my current book I was reading from Mei’s purse since I knew it was going to be sometime before we left.

The nurse had me outside Qet’s delivery room, and I could hear her screaming. That’s the one thing I don’t miss about being pregnant: the fact that your body almost splits in half for the child to come out. I remember how bright mother’s eyes were when she told me she was going to have her dream come true and have a child with Levi. It’s crazy how they didn’t get pregnant till the end of Satan and I’s fifth year of marriage, and now it was finally their turn. I truly hope Levi gets four girls, I think it will be so great if he does! They would be so beautiful with Levi and Qet’s genes. I couldn’t help but put my hand on my stomach, it made me look forward to giving Satan our next set of children. Seeing all of this though for some reason made me miss my younger brother. Naori…...before my transformation he and I barely spoke and anytime we did it was brief. That day our parents died. He took it much differently than I did. Hell, he could be dead too and I would have no idea. When I go to work Monday I will call him and my stepfather, maybe see if they want to meet me for lunch or something. I know my stepfather is still alive, I hope Naori is too. He probably has no idea that I had my own children. I have kept in touch with my stepfather regularly, but Satan has never met the closest father figure in my life before, and my children have never met their step-grandparents. I think it is time for a family trip here in the next few weeks, or maybe a family gathering in my Seoul home? Ya, I think that would be nice having them all with me like this. I will talk to Satan after we make sure mother is alright. 

After some time I had not realized I had dozed off. I was awakened by the doctors telling me Qet’s delivery was over. I rubbed my eyes and felt pure joy! The doctor had told me they moved her to a recovery room and my family was already in their visiting and I could join them. I picked up the suitcase we put together for them both and followed the doctor to her recovery room, and when I got in there my mouth dropped. I saw Qet holding two beautiful girls and Leviathan holding another set of two girls. Yes! They had quintuplets! I was so hoping they would! “Oh….nae cheonsang-ui! dul da neomu haengbog haeyo!” I said as I kissed my older brother on his cheek and my mother on hers. “Levi, what are you going to name them all?” Satan asked, “Well, I want to name this one Ruri, this one I want to name Mochia, then this one Loli, and this one Nyaa.” He said excitedly, “But what about last names darling? Your last name is a title and it’s been so long since I could remember what mine was.” Qet said, I saw Levi think for a minute, and I decided to chime in “If I may? How about Seinashi? Since it translates to no last name it would work.” I said, They looked at each other then back to me, “I actually like that.” Qet said, “Me too darling.” “Little Ky would you like to hold one of them?” Levi asked, I smiled “Would I!” I said as he handed me Ruri and Satan Mochia.” “Hello, sweet angel. I am you, Auntie Mei. I am so happy to meet you finally.” Her eyes opened slightly and I saw her smile at me. It almost made me cry. “We are going to be good friends aren’t we Ruri-Chan?” I said as I kissed the top of her head which made her giggle. I felt something today, I felt like a whole when Satan and my children came into my life, but seeing this today I felt like a family…..a real family. 

Kyung, the children, and I spent a long time with mother in her recovery room. Kyung, I swear took enough pictures of them both for a lifetime. I could see my children getting tired, and Kyung could see it too. We handed Qet and Levi the little overnight bag we prepared for them and hugged and kissed them both bye. I knew when Qet came home they were going to want to spend some time with each other and their new family. Upon arriving home both of our children were asleep. I saw Sanchul looking out the window at us barking and wagging his tail, he was so happy to see us. When we opened the door he greeted us happily then followed us up the stairs as we tucked the children in. I think it was a little bit past two in the morning, after Kyung and I got ready for the night we knew that we were going to be sleeping in. When I stepped out of the shower drying my hair, I saw Mei on her phone with an annoyed look on her face. “What’s wrong my songbird?” “Oh nothing, I don’t know why I continue to try and involve your other brothers in our children’s lives. I just sent them all the pictures I took of Levi and Qet’s children and the only one excited was Lucifer.” She shook her head in anger and clicked her DDD off and set it on the nightstand. I crawled into bed and hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. “Don’t fret too much my love. Maybe this trip Lucifer is going on will help them mature a bit and come around and be good uncles to their nieces and nephew.” “Maybe...I highly doubt it though.” She replied, “Darling how about we turn on late-night tv? For whatever reason, all of the best shows and movies are on at this time of night.” I smiled, “I would like that very much.” She nodded and clicked on our tv and flipped to the late-night channel. I could tell just by looking at what was playing it was one of the older movies. I cannot recall this title though I recognize I have seen it before. Suddenly I heard Sanchul whimper and Mei shot up and looked in the direction it was coming from, Sanchul was strangely sitting in front of our wardrobe whining. “Sanchul, Watashi no ai wa Nani ga warui nodesu ka?” Mei said, He let out a high pitched bark at the wardrobe, and Mei got up from bed to see what was wrong. “Baby, what is going on in there?” I knew our dragon babies like to nest inside there since it is cool and dark. Come to think of it I hadn’t seen our dragon babies in quite some time. I watched Mei open the wardrobe and she covered her mouth, I was worried something found its way into our home, some kind of pest. “Satan my love come here look!” She said excitedly, I got up and went to her side to see what was the issue, and to my surprise, I had seen Libella and Nuri curled up with each other they both looked up at us and coo’ed and uncurled themselves from each other to reveal to smaller dragons underneath them. “What?” “Oh! My sweet dragon babies, you had children of your own. I am so happy for you!” She cheered, I watched Nuri fly over to Mei’s shoulder and lick her cheek, she giggled and scratched his belly, “Yes my sweet boy you did good!” Libella slithered her way up my arm and crawled under my shirt and came through my collar and licked my face. I couldn’t help but laugh at how cute this was, they were both so proud, I kissed the top of Libella’s head and she coo’ed in happiness. “Satan, they are a completely different color scheme from our babies. The female is a very beautiful pale pink like a pastel with a moon crest on her head, and the male is a bright blue with a sun crest on his head.” Kyung commenting, “Hmm, you are right, I wonder if we can find any more information on if the crest of this type of dragon has meant anything.” I walked over to the little babies and they were flicking their tongues and looking at me curiously, one lunged as if it was going to bite me, and Libella made a noise that sounded like she was yelling at them or telling them it's ok. The one retracted and I gently stuck my hand out to pet them. They were so cute. I knew our children were going to love having their own pair of dragons. If that is the case then we can give all of our children dragons and we would have an entire flock of them running around. The thought excited me, when we started to add to the family Mei and I would have to get a bigger house that we could build a glass garden for them all to play in! I couldn’t wait. I knew I was going to start the search early but I was going to look for a house that was similar to the House of Lamentation in space wise since we were going to end up having a total of seven children who would still be somewhat close in age they would all still be with us for a while. Oh, since this house is all paid for we could always give it to Levi and Qet so they don’t have to do much or worry about any type of debt for starting out. Yes….that would be perfect. I was filled with so much joy, it is never too early to start planning the next phases of your life. I saw our dragon children fly back into our wardrobe to curl back up with their babies. I will have the twins meet them later today.

I closed the wardrobe door slightly and Mei and I made our way back to our bed and Sanchul laid in his puppy bed at the foot of ours. Moments like these made me feel so warm and whole. Sometimes I have a very hard time realizing that they are real and that I am to wake up and it be a dream. Mei and I were going to be up for a while enjoying our late night tv, I shall start my search for a larger house tomorrow. I pulled my wife close to me and kissed her cheek and snuggled up to her to begin our late-night binge.


	8. (A Family of Demons, Dragons, and Dogs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer left on his journey of self realization, and Mei was the only one who went to see him off. After spending his first few months away Lucifer sends his first round of gifts to his niece and nephew which makes Satan uneasy and irritated. Mei discovers deep feelings her brother never shared he felt about her, and she gives Satan the first insight on how she has really been feeling. Mei learns just how much politics is involved in her marriage and just how little her life long efforts mean in The Devildom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Some Conversations are on Korean and Japanese, some of the sentences translated as follows,
> 
> “Watashi no otto... ... : ) (My Husband: Japanese)
> 
> “ne, salanghaneun salam iyo? :)” (Yes my beloved?: Korean)
> 
> "Umm….yun-aga jib-e ogi jeon-e sul jom masilagohaessneunde oneul jeonyeog junbihan eumsig-eul jeonglihae ju sigess-eoyo? ibeon juwa da-eum jue il-eul machin ji olaedoeji anh-aseo da-eum ju naenae jib-eiss-eul geos-ibnida.” (Yoon Ah asked me to get a few drinks with her before I come home, do you mind laying out the stuff I have prepped for dinner tonight? I won't be out long since I finished my work for this week and next week, so I will be home all next week: Korean)
> 
> “Hontōni? Konshū wa oaidekiteureshīdesu. Watashi wa anata no tame ni sore o suru koto o totemo shiawase ni omoimasu, watashi no ai, shibaraku shite anata ni aimashou. Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu." (Really? How delightful, I will enjoy seeing you home this week. I will be more than happy to do that for you, my love, see you after a while. I love you.": Korean)

I heard the crisp sounds of night shake me out of sleep. What time was it? I quietly checked my DDD to see it was about 5:30 in the morning. Lucifer would be leaving soon. He didn’t tell me where his first destination would be, he probably doesn’t even know. I do know he said something about taking a plane in my world and starting with the places he has always wanted to see. I knew if I wanted to give him the gift I prepared I better get moving. I think he said his plane leaves at eight? I really should have paid closer attention. I quietly wiggled my way out of Satan’s arms making sure I didn't wake him. I kissed his forehead and took a quick shower then through on one of my favorite track suits and a visor to match and headed downstairs. I had his present set out on the counter, I quickly grabbed it and as I started for the door. I saw Sanchul run in front of the door. “Oh? You wanna go with me to see big brother off?” He whined like he was trying to say yes, I giggled and clipped his leash on him and led him out the door. When we got settled in the car, I found the rift that would take me to the airport he was going to be departing from. I always hated airports mainly because of how crowded it was. Sanchul and I walked in and I had Lucifer’s present in my hand and we were hoping we would find him quickly since I couldn’t remember when he said his flight was leaving. I scanned the area and suddenly I heard Sanchul bark and take off in a direction. He must have picked up Lucifer's scent. To my surprise that is exactly what it was. Lucifer was sitting down reading something while he waited for his flight. I let Sanchul off the leash when he came into my view and Sanchul went and sat in front of him wagging his tail waiting patiently for Lucifer to notice him. He barked a little bit to try and get his attention.

“Not now Sanchul, I am reading.” He shot up, “Sanchul? What in the Devildom are you doing here?” He asked as he pet him and Sanchul licked his cheek. “We wanted to come see you off big brother.” I said, I saw him tense up at the sound of my voice and look up at me. I smiled at him, “Hey Lucey.”

Kyung…..she….she came to see me off on my flight? I should be filled with joy since she was the only one who came, but I felt sad that I wouldn’t be seeing her for who knows how long. “Hello Mei. It is good to see you.” I noticed she had a large present in her hand, perhaps was she giving me a gift? “Where is everyone else? Didn’t they come with you?” I asked, “No, I snuck out they were all fast asleep. I didn’t wanna wake them. It’s just me and Sanchul.” She giggled, Why was I feeling such sadness in my heart? I know for my own healing I do need to do this, but I have no idea when I will come back. I wanted to just hug Kyung once more, but I was hesitant. Before I could do anything she sat the large present down and hugged me tightly. It shocked me, and with a bit of hesitation I hugged her back. Was this inappropriate, after all that’s happened should I have the luxury of having her wishing me well?  
“I am so proud of you for doing this big brother. You are going to feel so good when you come back home.” Her voice sounded shaken, it was almost as though she were crying, but how can that be, why would she be saddened to see me go after everything that’s happened?  
“Mei...why are you crying?”  
“Because, you idiot, I am going to miss you.”  
“Mei….” How can she say that, how can she so freely care about me the way she does? But then the fact that she was the only one to come see me off was more than enough evidence of just that. My own brothers in their petty selfishness couldn't see past their own ideals to understand what I am about to do by leaving them behind. They don’t understand the sacrifice I am making by doing this.  
“Lucifer, whatever you did, whatever you didn’t do, I don’t hate you because of it. I forgave you such a long time ago for everything. And as your sister I want to say I am so proud of you and grateful, I hope one day you can be as happy as I am and have a family of your own. Then you can name your children the names you had picked out if we ever got married, Charlemagne and Aria wasn’t it? “  
“How did...?” She giggled again, as though she were letting me in on some secret she carried.  
“You were drunk a few years back and you were in your study just upset and I asked you why, and you told me everything that you had been hiding from me. I wanted to tell you it is ok, no matter what I love you dearly and will always have your back even if we aren’t together romantically ok?” I felt the menacing tears prick my eyes…..this girl….even when she is forgiving me it makes me so baffled. She released me from the hug and to my surprise she kissed me on my cheek. I felt my face redden as she took a step back and it filled me with embarrassment. Don’t you dare show such weakness here, have you no pride left?

“Here brother, I made this for you so if you ever feel homesick it will help.” She handed me the gorgeous box decorated like the colors I wear.  
“It is a year's worth of poisoned apple tea and I think I did a year's worth of mini pies in case you are not in the mood for tea. I figured out a spell to keep them warm when you open them. I opened the contents of the thoughtful gift and seeing her decorate this up beautifully for me, knowing she was the only one to visit me broke the dam and the tears began to flow. Damn it why am I so emotional, how could I possibly let her see me this way?!  
“Mei….thank you so much you really didn’t have to.”  
“Nonsense you're my brother and I know how much you liked it when I did for you the first time.” She smiled warmly and I felt a weight lift from my shoulders, it was small but very noticeable all the same. I was making the right choice.  
“Flight number 14-36A is now departing.” The garbled voice of the intercom pulled us back to the current moment, I closed the gorgeous box up again with a content sigh.  
“It appears that is my flight. I suppose it is time for me to depart.” She looked at me as if she was going to cry again, this time I hugged her first, holding her tight as the dear friend and sister she was.  
“One more thing I need a selfie of us before you leave because when you come back you are going to be a new Lucey.”  
“Very well.” I allowed her to take a selfie with me, and I was happy to see her. I even found myself smiling in the picture. I felt I had some kind of closure between us though I was uncertain as to why, when four years ago we had our closure that night. I made my way to the gate with my gift in hand and boarded my plane locking one last glance at her, and she still smiled so kindly at me and waved goodbye. It wasn’t like I was leaving forever, but it still stung so deeply. I took a deep breath and reminded myself I need to do this, so I can heal myself and work past this cloak of emotions that still suffocate me. Don’t give up on me Kyung, Masanori, Kaori, Satan I promise when I return I will be the uncle I know I am meant to be.

I watched the plane as it took off. Today my big brother was going to start his journey to a better emotional state and a more peaceful mind. I wiped the tears still falling from my eyes, I am so proud of him. He is going to do great. I looked over at my sweet puppy and he was whining, “Aww baby, mama is ok. She is just gonna miss big brother.” He whined and put his paws on me for me to pick him up. I held him in my arms and he licked my face. He is such a good boy. “Alright Sanchul how about we go back home to snuggle with our husband some more hmm?” He let out a high pitched bark and I clipped his leash back on him and we made our way back to Satan and the children. It was Saturday, and today I was feeling majorly lazy.

-Sometime After-

The sun was extra bright today. I thought to myself as I looked outside the window of my office to see the beautiful rays reflect. One thing is for sure I will never get tired of seeing the sun. Today was my last day of work for the week again, and it seemed like each week I went to work it just went by faster and faster. It has been about three months now since that cool morning I saw Lucifer off on his journey. Every stop he has made he has sent me a message and a picture to know he was there safely. I swear my big brother should model for my company because his pictures look professional as fuck. They better be, I bought an expensive ass phone from my world so he could talk to us regularly. He sent me a picture early this morning of him reading in a coffee shop. He looked like a literal celebrity. So far this has been my favorite picture and I think I am going to frame it and add it to my little memorial of pictures. I think he landed in Spain today? Yesterday? One of the two days. I have figured out he stays in one location for about a month and soaks up the culture and everything he can, then he picks a new destination and does the same thing. I have gotten a postcard and a picture from everywhere he has been so far. Already I can see the subtle changes within him. Honestly I hope he goes longer than a year on this journey of his. I want him to enjoy this alone time, who knows maybe he will meet a woman he likes. Oh! I would love that if he came home and said he met someone, then we can invite her to dinner at our house ah! It will be so fantastic! Please rulers of the Celestial realm let my brother meet that special girl! Levi and Qet’s kids are about four months old now, and already I can see how big they are getting. I wonder if half demon and half witch children age a bit faster than human and demon children. I know Qet is so excited for her babies to get to be the same age as Masanori and Kaori so they can play. I took another sip of my coffee and typed the last column of my financial report and closed my laptop. I finally finished all my work for this week and next week, so I won’t have to come in next week at all since I finished early. As I was gathering my things to finish and head back home for the day. I heard a knock at my office door. “Come in!” To my surprise it was Yoon Ah. I always get so excited seeing her, lately we have been talking a lot, it feels so much as if I really have met her before, but I am not sure why I feel so strongly about this. “Hello madam. Were you busy?” She asked, “Ani, I actually just finished my work for this week and next so I won’t be in next week. Why? What’s up?” “Well since you are finished, would you like to go and get something to eat with me?” 

“Of course! What did you have in mind?” “Well, Mr. Toro I heard was talking about this place called Black Swan? I am not familiar with it, but I had seen it has very highly rated reviews, and I thought maybe we could eat a little bit before we head home for the day? If not, maybe have a few drinks?” I smiled, that sounds fantastic actually. I remember at my work party a few years ago Belphie won a year's food there, but I never asked if he and Beel really went. Since I would have to make dinner when I got home I thought it is best if I do not really eat, but I will gladly have drinks with her. I locked everything up and locked my arm with hers and we headed out the office. “Since I invited you let me drive.” I agreed and slid into her passenger seat, and we headed off. I checked what time it was and my family should be home, so to make sure dinner is finished on time let me ask Satan to lay out the stuff I was planning on making.

“Watashi no otto... ... : )”  
“ne, salanghaneun salam iyo? :)”

“Umm….yun-aga jib-e ogi jeon-e sul jom masilagohaessneunde oneul jeonyeog junbihan eumsig-eul jeonglihae ju sigess-eoyo? ibeon juwa da-eum jue il-eul machin ji olaedoeji anh-aseo da-eum ju naenae jib-eiss-eul geos-ibnida.”

“Hontōni? Konshū wa oaidekiteureshīdesu. Watashi wa anata no tame ni sore o suru koto o totemo shiawase ni omoimasu, watashi no ai, shibaraku shite anata ni aimashou. Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu."

He sent me a kiss sticker and I couldn’t help but smile. I am so in love with Satan it is crazy how deep I really am. “Madam, how long have you and Lord Satan, I mean Satan been married?” Yoon Ah asked, Why does she still call me madam and him Lord? Satan I can understand since he considered royalty, but I am no madam, I am just Kyung Mei. “Well this next school year will mark our six years.” “Wow! That is so romantic, I would have imagined you and him had been married much longer than that.” She replied, “Hmm? What makes you say that Yoon Ah?” “Well when I got to witness you both at our company photoshoot let’s just say I am really good at reading people, and the adoration and the deep love and desire I saw when you both were taking pictures with each other it appeared to me that you and him have been together your entire lives.” I couldn’t help but blush and get excited, really? Does he show his love for me that easily when we were together. I giggled, “In a sense you are right Yoon Ah him and I have sort of been together our entire lives, well not his as much mine.” “What do you mean Kyung?” “When I was a child I knew Satan already. You see I am sure you are aware of his story of him and his brothers and how he came to be right?” “Yes, Lord Lucifer, I mean Lucifer decided to rage war against his father in the Celestial Realm and lost due to poor timing and planning, somewhere in that time Lucifer became angry on a abnormally high level thus having his anger grow a conscious and self-awareness which allowed Lord Satan, dammit I mean Satan to exist. In the human world the scientist and doctors would see it as Satan being Lucifer’s son, but in order to have a offspring a female has to be present so in a way he could be considered a mutation, but even then we can’t really say that because standarly most mutations such as those do not have a long lifespan, and Satan has lived for a very long time, how mysterious.” I shook my head in disbelief well damn, ok no idea she knew literally everything.”Right, sometime after Satan came to be and he was living among his other brothers in The Celestial Realm he started to leave the kingdom a lot and go off on his own, now I am not sure how he came into my life, but he met me and he literally spent all his time with me, and according to my grandmother and grandfather I use to read him stories and draw him a lot. So when he fell he started to lose the memories of his former self, and really began to be the man he is now.” I continued, “Wow, so you and Satan were together in your youth when he was still a fairly new angel himself?” She asked, “Ye, crazy right? When I came to RAD I had the weirdest feeling that I knew him, but I couldn’t figure out why, then when we went on vacation and met up with my grandfather and grandmother they showed me all my memories of Satan and I when I was a child.” That made me think, wait….I wonder if they managed to get a picture of Satan and I when I was a child. My grandfather said this was only one box of memories he had kept, and the others are somewhere he said he kept safe so people in the shadows are what he called it wouldn’t take my sweet memories from me. Not sure what that means, I would imagine the government. Maybe I should pay him a visit next week and ask if he will tell me where those other memories are, because if you can capture ghosts and demons in pictures then there is no reason why you couldn't be an angel in one as well. Thinking and being stuck on the idea made my decision clear, I am going to see what else I don’t remember from my lost years of youth.

Before I knew it we were at Black Swan, and as usual it looked lively and busy, from the outside I could see they had the tiki bar up, which was just rude because I lose my mind in a tiki bar, but most of this alcohol doesn’t affect me anymore since I am no long Kyung the human. “Come on, one of the best bartenders is a demon like us and he makes special cocktails for our kind.” Yoon Ah said as she grabbed my arm and led me in. I have been here before but everytime I come here the decorations and the colors surprise me. It was decorated like a fall summer, which was an oxymoron to me because how the hell can you have summer and fall together? I saw fall leaves with summer designed cups and I saw apple cider cocktails, like there was so much wrong with this whole set up, but I bet it all tastes fantastic. Yoon Ah got us a table across from the neon bar and the waitress came ready to take our order. “Hello Ladies, how are we doing? Anything special I can get you today?” She said as she handed me a menu, which was strange this menu did not look like any other type of menu on the tables. While I was holding it I saw the words start to glow and the options start to change, to what appeared to be demon related drinks and food. “Whoa!” How have I been here so many times and never noticed this before? “I will have the screaming fire ring cocktail please.” Yoon Ah said, “For you Mrs. Mei?” She said smiling, I looked at Yoon Ah and then to our waitress, wait how does she know that I am married? “Forgive me, but how do you know me? Have we met?” I asked, “Oh no Mrs. Mei, but you're married to Lord Satan and have two children right?” I nodded slowly, “Yes, but how did you know that?” “You see for the young demon girls like myself you are an inspiration, there is like an entire article dedicated to you. A young girl once human miraculously is able to change herself and become a demon so she is never separated from her love, and really executes the vows until death do us part. When the RAD newspaper published the article that you had gotten married it didn’t take long for the demons of us that live here among the humans to get the word. Of course like any change older soul demons are unhappy about it and spiteful ones who wanted to smooch on Lord Satan themselves are unhappy but the large portion of demons like me are so inspired by you that no matter what type of creature you are in love does exist for everyone.” The girl placed her hand on her cheek and swooned, at this moment I wasn’t sure that I should be offended or angry, or embarrassed. There was a lot going on. Have I really not noticed how big me marrying Satan was? Of course no one is going to bother me and my children. Satan is one of the seven rulers, and I married him, not sure how I feel about all the politics that is really involved with me marrying the man I am deeply in love with or not. “Umm darling can I just have water, I don’t think I am in the mood to drink anymore.” “Of course Mrs. Mei! Be right out!” She said cheerfully and trotted away, it’s all clear to me now, why did I not notice any of this before. Because of who I am involved with is why my life as a demon girl has been so easy. I should be excited, but why am I angry about it? I married Satan for who he was not because of what he was and his position he may or may not end up having. I tried to shake myself out of it. I was not going to let this go. I needed to take this on tactfully so my family do not have to get the backlash from it. Though I am certain there wouldn’t be since literally everyone is terrified to cross any of them, I know there still will be talk and after today I don’t want to hear any of this ever again.

-Sometime After-

It wasn’t late, Mei hadn’t been out for a long time, but everytime she leaves, I feel so much as if a part of myself is missing. I know she said she wanted to prepare dinner for us, but these entire five years she has done so much for us, making sure we were taken care of and happy. I really wish she would rely on me much more. Being alone your entire life and never having anyone in your face and assisting you to do things must have been lonely. That is the one thing that saddens me most. I will never be able to relate to her on that level. I have always had my brothers in my face and they have always been there. Meeting her has been the first sense of independence that I have ever gotten, and frankly I am very much drunk on it, and never want to go back to how it was. I decided to start preparing dinner, I can’t remember the last time she let me cook for us since she has always done it since we moved here. On top of going to work, she truly is amazing. I want to do something nice for her. She said she will be home all week right? The thought of her being with me all week makes my heart flutter with happiness. I wish she would stop working and let me take care of her. She can have her own money, but I just want her home with me….all the time. Am I too greedy? Too selfish because I just want her here with me all the time and I never want to leave her? I want her to be pregnant over and over again, how twisted in some degree I must be. That year when I saw her belly swollen and our children growing inside of her awoke a dark desire I had no idea I had acquired, I love seeing her in that state. It is the most pure thing to her when she is and when she lets me see her in her full demon appearance. She is so beautiful. I feel as if I have developed some type of dependency and neediness, on my wife, could it be because I still so strive for my identity and my purpose as someone apart from that bastard Lucifer? Perhaps I have a deeper trauma and self loathing still because no matter what I am always going to be a part of him. 

“Not necessarily.” A voice said, I shot up in the direction I heard the voice, it was the living room. I peeked in to see the children were watching some sort of television show, but I am not certain as to what it was. “I don’t understand.” Another voice on the show said, “Sure your mother and father see you as only the third son and they just expect you to be very much like your two older siblings, you all came from the same chromosomes so in a sense you are all the same. However you have your own thoughts and feelings and ideas and dreams and hopes that do not match up with what they do. So even though in a genetic sense you are the so called same when truly you aren’t by any means, your voices are different, your eyes are different, your hair is different there's so much difference between the three of you it is impossible for you to be an exact copy. Even identical twins have differences; you may not find them on the outside but the inside everything is different. You are not another version of your brothers you are you. Remember that.” “But how do I work past this identity crisis feeling like I am exactly like them and I have to strive to be exactly like them.” The voice continued, “Well Mr. Jhevagio only you can make the first steps. Try this, as silly as this is it really does work, every morning when you wake up and get ready for the day look in the mirror and say your name three times. Then tell yourself “Your genetics don’t defy you.” Then tell yourself “I am me, they are them, I am not the same, I am different.” My reason for telling you to say this is because psychologically everyone is used to having someone like a parent talking to them and telling them things. Have you ever noticed how certain things your parents said to you when you were a child still comes to your head when you're in situations? It is a psychological trick that makes your brain think your parents are talking to you since when you grow up some people don’t have their parents in their ears like that anymore. Either the parent died or they never let go in the first place. Trust me it is very silly, but it does work.” “Thank you Dr. Herringbone.” The man that was said to be the doctor shaked the other person's hand, a credit screen seemed to start to roll. It appeared my children were watching some sort of psychology special. Maybe this Dr. Herringbone is on to something about the psychological tricking yourself as if your parents were talking to you. I suppose I can’t lose anything by trying.  
I made my way back to our kitchen and started to prepare dinner. I do hope my beloved comes home soon. I miss her already. While I was cooking I heard a sudden knock at the door. Sanchul perked up and him and Kaori raced to the door and cracked it open to see who it was. “Hello Miss. Mailman!” Kaori said, “Hello Kaori-chan, I have something for you.” He said, “Really! What is it?” She cheered, I heard her chuckle, “Well it isn’t from me personally but it is from your Uncle Lucifer. Sorry it took so long to get you he sent it weeks ago.” Hearing my brother's name made me slam my fist on the counter, bastard…. What could he possibly think he is to gain by trying to buy my children’s love. In the heat of my anger I hadn’t realized that I cut my finger. I saw the blood trickle down into the sink, and suddenly as I stared at it I had heard Sanchul bark and then it hit me. Mei was here and I could smell her. I could find her from miles away if need be. “Hello Miss Parianna, Lord Diavolo, what is all this stuff?” She asked, I heard the mailwoman chuckle, “This is all from your brother, sorry it took so long he sent these weeks ago. Here let me help you carry all of these in.” I saw the door had opened wider and multiples of beautifully wrapped and sized gifts followed. How many things did this bastard buy? Mei set the present in the middle of the living room floor, I hadn’t noticed I was still bleeding from my cut. I saw Mei look up and her eyes widened at me, “Nampyeon! chulhyeol-i issseubnida.” She said as she came over and licked the blood trailing down my finger and sucked the rest of it off of me. Watching her do that with her light eyes starring at me made me stiffen, it instantly made me want to fuck her in the kitchen. I am not sure why her licking the blood off of me was so sexy to me. When she was done she looked up at me and kissed me, “There all better.” I looked at my finger and saw my cut had healed, I had forgotten she has an angel like healing and it's even in her saliva? Perhaps that is why I feel so stimulated when I kiss her during sex.

“Darling, did you start dinner? Thank you, you really didn’t have to. Here let me take over so you can relax.” She said as she tried to take the knife from me, “Ah, no my love how about we cook together.” I replied as I kissed her again, I heard her giggle that sweet giggle, and she nodded in agreement and tossed me an apron and put hers on. “Once we put everything in the oven we can see what big brother got us.” She said,I could have cared less what it was but I nodded to not start an argument anyway. After that day I never want to fight with my darling songbird ever again.

When Mei and I finished everything and placed dinner in the oven to bake, we made our way into the living room to see what all of the contents of these boxes held. Mei and I sat on the couch with the gifts and Mei handed them according to who they were addressed to. “Daddy, it looks like you have two from Lucifer.” She handed me two large boxes, what in the Devildom is in here? “It looks like I have two as well.” She continued as she sat her boxes besider her, “And my loves you have three each from uncle Lulu.” The kids grew excited seeing their gifts and proceeded to open them, and I watched Kyung open hers, “Oh? Sanchul it looks like big brother got you something too.” She said as she reached in her box and handed him a large dog bone shaped box that had his name on it. I heard him bark excitedly and Mei handed him the box and he took it and went over to the hall and tore it open. It looks like a toy of some sort. I was hesitant about opening mine, what could he possibly have gotten me? Something to mock me and poke fun perhaps? I opened the first large box carefully, and when I did my eyes widened in surprise, I looked over at Kyung to make sure I wasn’t dreaming and when I saw the luxurious things he got her I knew this was real. Inside my first box I had seen multiples of books I have never seen before. Each was what appeared to be some fiction, in the respective countries language. I am not familiar with these languages all that much, but I suppose I could learn so I could read the contents of these beautifully designed books. I did manage to recognize the author, Brothers Grimm? I have read all of their work and yet I have never seen any of these. Did they perhaps write certain texts that were only native to these countries? I opened my second carefully wrapped present, inside was another book I have seen and it was about the rarest breeds of cats in the world. I also had seen some sort of pamphlet that gave instructions on how to get some of them. Hmmm I think when I buy Mei her new house I will get these and have my own little cat nursery. At the bottom of my box I had seen something else: another book? When I opened the beautiful vintage piece it was indeed a book, but it was a journal. Strange…...I wonder why he sent me this? I suppose it may come in handy at some point.  
I watched my family open the rest of their gifts and I had seen that Masanori got some very nice books from the places Lucifer has been so far as well, and I had seen a few outfits that I think he would look adorable in and I had seen that he had a vintage pocket watch with his name engraved on it. My princess got a large custom doll house with four different dolls and one of them looked like her as well as some of the cutest fashion from each country. I finally had looked over at Mei’s gift I saw a beautiful purple box and when I watched Mei open it her eyes widened in excitement it was a charm bracelet with three charms on it from each place he has been so far and on the other side of the boxes lid I had seen another charm which appeared to be for the country he was in currently. She clipped the new charm on and her new bracelet and inspected it with joy, which to be honest irritated me a bit. I had also seen that she had got a few of the outfits to match Kaori, and the last thing I had seen was a letter? It was in a red envelope decorated like his proud peacock look when he transformed. I don’t like that at all. Why would he continue to try and invade and send her such things? The envelope was thick, multiple letters perhaps? I saw her open it, and the only thing I saw her take out was four postcards. They must be from the locations he has been so far. “Mama are those postcards from uncle?” “Yes baby. Look at the pretty pictures. I think I am going to put these in a scrapbook, I love memories like these.”

I watched my wife get up from the couch and head up to our room to put her gifts away. I wanted to read the contents of that letter so much….I don’t want to seem overprotective or nosy to her though. Perhaps when she is not home I will read the contents myself, or maybe when she is asleep. My thoughts will not let me rest until I see it for myself. “Children, let’s clean these up so we can get ready for dinner. Then you can play with all your new things after dinner ok?” “Hai papa!” They both said as they tucked everything back in their boxes and picked up the wrapping paper. I took my things up to Mei and I’s room and made the way up to our little loft and library to put my new books on my to read shelf. Looking around this gorgeous room I think was my favorite part of the entire house. We have a lot to do with this room still since everything else is pretty much finished. When I was done I had seen Kyung already back in the kitchen taking the food out of the oven and Kaori had already set the table. “My loves did you wash your hands for dinner?” Kyung asked, “Ye, mama!” She giggled, “Alright here you go.” She handed them both their own plate to head to the table and then she handed me mine, I snuck a kiss in there before taking my seat at the table and she shortly followed behind me. I think the entire time I have been on my own, my dinner with my family is my most favorite. Everyday I spend with them I grow to love them more and more.

-Sometime After-

The beginning of next week had come already, for once I had nothing I needed to do which was strange. No work or school or chores anything. I decided this was as good as a time as ever to read the letter my dear big brother wrote me. Why was I so hesitant to read it though? It looks as if it is a very long letter of at least four pages, it was probably due to the contents I hadn’t known about that went into my brother's thoughts. I took a deep breath and slid my headphones on to listen to some of my favorite lofi beats, made a cup of instant ramen and began to read, 

My Dearest Mei,  
Hm, perhaps I shouldn’t have called you that, however when I think of you, or addressing you, those words flow smoother than even water. I would be lying if that were the sole reason for this journey, but it is the catalyst that ignited my need for change in my life.  
You see Mei I am a very proud demon, I harbor it, I turn to it, I rely on my pride and as a result I produce great results. However as much as I hate to admit it, I do make mistakes, I have to come to terms that I made an error more grave than starting the Celestial War, for that was done for the sake of my family and though I regret their damnation I will never call fighting for them a mistake. No, the mistake I made was putting my pride above my love for you. I had feelings for you, granted they came over time and I can admit I have been rash when it comes to my family matters, they are all I have you see, and they mean more than anything. It is why I coddle them the way I do. I believe that my fear of losing another sibling and my own pride are the very reasons that I have suffered these many years in the repetition of insanity and frustration. As heavy handed as I am, I still cherish them, even to the point that I don’t allow them to grow.  
I digress, forgive me, My point for this is to tell you that I had put my own pride above you. As I stated before I had grown to love you, but how could I, Lucifer, second in command to Lord Diavolo himself ever allow a mere human to captivate me so? How could a human like you stir such feelings within me? It was ludicrous to even imagine such a thing, and yet love you I did. And it was much more than a simple carnal pleasure or even a state of having something exotic to me. I loved your intelligent mind, and your ambition; I cared deeply about your kind heart and your gentle spirit. The more I saw these things, the more drawn to you I became, but even still, how could a demon of my caliper ever succumb to a mere mortal?  
You came to me with your heart in tow, you confronted me, confessed your feelings for me and a part of me relished in the thought. I could make you mine, I could be your lover, this didn't have to be a simple infatuation but could grow into a partnership! I wanted that...but my pride, my damned pride…  
I turned you away, I felt that maybe a little push was all you needed, if you truly love me, if I was to be your fated love then you would stand your ground, you would come back and demand I hear you! I thought that you would see through the wall of pride I used to guard myself within my darkness, and maybe break me free.  
But you did no such thing, you took my words to be face value, and in the end you chose my brother instead. I kept my distance and carried the weight of my mistake, for after all I had pride, I was not about to show weakness, not over a decision I had made myself, it was preposterous! But the more I saw the two of you together or worse...when you were both away, I felt the resentment of my mistake fester within my heart. You could have been mine, you could have had my children and we could have had a life together. And because of my damned pride and utter stupidity, I lost my chance with you forever.  
But I believe the biggest mistake I had made, even more so than that was the night I did have you. You see Mei...you weren’t in your control, you simply did as your lover commanded and though I was grateful for the intimate moment we shared together I felt utterly despicable for it. It wasn't the way I wanted that moment to be, not in a million years and selfishly I took You anyway if only to know what it was like to taste your forbidden fruit. I felt as though you resented me for it, it is why I stayed clear of your children and why I didn’t interfere with your choices concerning your lives together. I stayed away until I spent time with my niece and nephew and I found that I loved them very deeply. I want to be a part of their lives, But it wasn’t long after I made that decision did I realize that I wasn't the demon I wanted to be for them to look up to. They need an uncle who is understanding and patient, someone who isn't weighed down by regret and heartache, and has a habit of stunting the growth of others. That is why I am taking this journey, that is why I want this more than anything, so that they have someone to look up to and for one can take pride in me!  
I said before that I felt you resented me for that night, that I took advantage of you, I felt those things until you came to tell me goodbye. You were the only one to see me off, as my brothers lazed about either not taking me seriously or even resenting me, you were there with this big box of gifts and you cried to see me go. Mei...can you understand the weight you have taken off of my shoulders when you did that? When you showed me not only that you forgave me, but that you held no ill feelings at all? It was what has given me the courage thus far to keep going with this journey, to finding my truth and I have you to thank.  
I know I have kept you with reading such an extensive piece so I shall wrap it up. Thank you for coming to Devildom Kyung Mei, even if you are not mine, you are an invaluable person in our family and having you as an exchange student has been the greatest thing to happen in all of our lives.  
I shall keep venturing, please give the children my love and tell Satan that it is alright, and if my brothers cause you trouble, you can do with them as you please ;)  
Until next time’  
With Love  
Lucifer.

Lucifer…..my dear idiot brother. Why did my heart ache reading this? It wasn’t because I felt bad….well in a sense I did feel terrible. How the hell was I supposed to know he wanted me to keep going? How was I to know he wanted my persistent and stubborn ass to keep chasing after him? If someone tells me they are not interested or in his case threatens my fucking life I am going to leave you be. I would be lying if I said how much it hurt being rejected and threatened by him like that, but thinking back after I realized he wasn’t the one for me at all, and realizing that Satan was my perfect match it did help me recover. We probably would have had a good life and our children would have been beautiful, but I don’t think it would have lasted the way we both hoped, and because I know who I am I would have cheated on him with Satan I realized after figuring out that Satan was the boy I fell in love with as a child who I use to read to; him and I were destined to be together. Lucifer was like my first love in a way and I will always have his back and kill for him, but it was clear to me after Satan asked me to marry him and after I had sex with Lucifer that night this was not it. I wiped the tears from my eyes, I feel happy he wrote me this and was confident enough to let me see what his true feelings were. I will always cherish this letter. He is such a good man, and I really hope after this long journey he takes, he will see it himself like I did when we met. I made my way upstairs and tucked the letter back into it’s beautiful envelope and placed it in a box and set it inside our top shelf. I knew I was going to write him back, but what would I even say? I thought I had said pretty much everything I needed to. Maybe this letter was sent and not meant for a reply, maybe it was just his way to heal. Even so I know I should write something and send it to him. I believe he is in Spain right now. I took my favorite stationary from the box Qet gave me for a wedding present and sat on Satan and I’s bed and began to write my dear big brother. 

“My Darling Lucey,

I am so happy you wrote this letter to me, and have the confidence enough to share with me. I know it wasn’t easy. To be honest your words have me breathless. Which is rare coming from me because I always know what to say. Your words made me cry and they did tug at my heart and it made me feel really bad, but I know that isn’t why you wrote it. I can’t believe you thought I resented your prideful ass because I let you sleep with me? You knew better than anyone I don’t turn down good sex with a gorgeous man, plus I wasn’t even sure if Satan wanted me we were going through things that made me worry, I couldn’t figure out for certain if I was a toy or a trophy, then him not getting angry for what we did just made me worry much more I guess in a way I wanted him to be mad that I did this and scold me then I would know that he really saw me as his. I can tell you that night we shared together wasn’t how I hoped it would have been if you accepted my love, but I will not forget it. Any time I ever spent with you I cherish. I told you long ago there is so much more to you than your pride. I told you that you act as if you have to live a specific way when you are not a robot you are a free thinking being, lol. I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am for you writing your letter to me and sharing everything you could never say, it makes me feel a sense of peace and I can feel that void and awkwardness between us is now over. I can see that our hot night wasn’t all we needed to make this closure happen and move forward. I’d be lying to you if I said I didn’t think about you taking me behind Satan’s back in the beginning when he didn’t seem like he wanted me, hell there was a time I wanted to see if I could be with both of you, have the two men that had my heart the deepest at the same time. I had a lot to deal with as well as you did which if you looked at me from the outside you wouldn’t have guessed. Did you know for most of my life till I was 22 I dealt with a bad mental illness where I felt like I was the wrong type of being? It still makes me cringe. I meant what I said you were like my ex husband that I had my children with that I couldn’t get rid of. As much as it may hurt you I am glad that you did reject me and I am glad that I was able to find my perfect match. You probably didn’t know this, but Satan and I were together when I was a child. He used to come visit me when I was sleeping, and I would read my favorite stories to him. Satan is actually the reason why I am alive. He healed me since as a child I was very sick almost all the time. I know his whole existence is kind of a fluke, but I am glad he is here. I am glad we are set straight, but I really think you need to work on him next. He has a lot of regret and hate towards you since he came from your anger, he feels still that he is just a replica of you, when that clearly isn’t the case, he feels and thinks differently then you do. I don’t care if the rest of you guys hate each other, but I more than anything want you two to be the closest and be the strongest out of you seven. You and him are my favorite type of man, and there are major similarities to you both like he dresses in a sense like you do, but without the 1990s British feel lol which there is nothing wrong with that it does work for you and I am pretty sure only your handsome self could pull it off brother. :) But there are also major differences between you, and I am pretty sure you have no idea just how much struggle he goes through to prove he isn’t the other Lucifer. He goes through more of an identity crisis than I did. Compared to him my issues were trivial, he told me that day when you both had to be escorts for that witch how you told him that you both were much closer than normal brothers would be, now I am not sure if you said that to be spiteful or to prove a point that has nothing to do with me, but I know for certain that really affected him when you said that I really hope you weren’t trying to hurt him and you just didn’t realize your word play. Did you know he was convinced I loved him so much because he thought that I saw him as another you? He never said it to me verbally, but I could tell and feel it in his emotions. Plus I have seen you both work together and I can say that shit is some of the hottest shit I have seen when you two work together, when you guys took on that demon who killed me man! I wanted to fuck you both that night lol. That sounds horrible, but since we are confessing I feel its best for my healing too I share with you the thoughts I hid from you all this time. I love you Lucifer, even if it isn’t in the way you wished, you are always going to be my number one brother, next to Levi of course. I am certain if The Devildom crumbled and the celestial forbid if our king fell that you would be able to put it back together. Even though you are now what you call “damned” you are still one of the purest men I have met. I admire everything you do and appreciate so much everything you do for all of us, even if you do it in an aggressive way, hehe. Thank you for always being here, big brother, I can’t wait till you come back home, I want us all to have a nice family vacation together with you, me, Satan and the kids just all of us and Levi and Qet and their kids. As horrible as it is I have lost hope for our other siblings lol, I bet the house of Lamentation is a disaster. I really think it is best if I don’t even try to visit. Plus I hope you do take more than a year’s journey and don't come back right away to these knuckleheads. They have thousands of years of growing up that need to be done. Your thousand year vacation is long over do! I love you, write to me again soon ok? I wanna be a part of your metamorphosis every step of the way!”

I folded the letter and put it in an envelope decorated like my colors. Then I headed down the stairs to leave it at my mailbox for the mailman to get it. For some reason I was tired, I didn’t do anything, but I just felt sleepy. I still have a few hours before my family comes home, maybe I will have a movie night tonight with them and see what they want for dinner. I climbed back upstairs and heard Sanchul follow me, I laid on the bed and turned on the news to see what was up. He jumped up and snuggled next to me and we started to watch. Before I knew it, I started to fall asleep, I suppose a nap won’t hurt. I laid my head on my puppy and snuggled up to him and made my destination to dreamville. 

-Meanwhile-

“Appa, is Mama going to be happy to see what we brought her?” I looked to the flowers my children picked on the walk home and smiled that same smile I learned to use so many years ago.  
“Of course she will, they are beautiful and sweet just like you, she will love them.” Deep down I felt nothing but bitterness, all I could think about was the fact that my brother had sent a very lengthy letter to my wife. A letter that was private, a letter that was not for my eyes. What did he have to say to her that couldn’t have been said in the years he ignored us? What did he have to go into such detail about to her and not send even a postcard to us?! Not that I gave a damn; I wanted nothing from him, but the fact that he’s suddenly so close to Mei sends my blood to its boiling point.  
“I want to put mine in a pretty vase Appa.”  
“Me too, I want a vase for Mama too!”  
“We have lots of them inside, you can pick one apiece and set the flowers out for her to see.” They cheered at the solution as they scurried to find the perfect vessel, children are so easily pleased at times, I envy their innocence and the peace within them.  
“There now you each have a pretty vase for the flowers, put them in a sunny place for them so they stay as fresh as possible and do not forget the aspirin in the water.” They nodded and were off again, I called for my wife and she didn't answer, where could she have gone, she said she had no plans.  
“Mei, we’re home! Where are you?!” I climbed the stairs to our bedroom hearing the television. I figured she didn't hear us arrive home. Looking in I saw her asleep, using Sanchul as a pillow, she looked so peaceful and I couldn't bear to wake her just yet.  
I decided to instead go to the closet and hang my uniform, all the while I kept thinking of the image of my wife reading my brother’s letter, the look in her eyes when after it came, she was happier in a way and it disgusted me. I slipped into my pajamas and tried desperately to breathe. Don’t think about it, it will only bring more drama we didn't need!  
A sharp back startled me, making me throw my slipper and yell. Sanchul wagged his tail behind me, I took it he heard someone in the closet and came to investigate.  
“It is only me old friend, did I give you a scare sneaking by while you slept? Well I say we are even now huh?” I scratched his head, receiving sloppy licks and tail wags in return. I looked around for my missing slipper which very well could be in the next galaxy and found I had knocked over a box from the upper shelf of the closet. It had fallen open and there were papers coming out of it.  
“Oh dear, Mei will have my head if I’ve messed up her…” One of those papers started with ‘My Dearest Mei’ and it was not in my handwriting!  
I instantly plucked the paper from the pile and found it was in fact from Lucifer, so this was the letter he had sent to her and he had the audacity to to call my wife his dearest?!! I continued to read, my irritation growing as he explained that the only reason they weren’t together was because he put his pride above her and he wanted her to chase him, how could he be so arrogant that he would assume she would chase a man that wasn't interested in her?! It was an insult to her more than anything. As I read I could see the regret he felt, the way he mourned his loss when she chose me and then I saw how much he regretted their night together...he didn't want it that way? I thought if they wanted each other then it wouldn't matter how...but it appears we all didn't enjoy the experience as much as we thought. He went on to say that he was so overbearing when it came to us because of his fear of losing more of his family, which considering...I could understand where he was coming from. They did need to grow up, they were leeches at best. But I wouldn't have thought he wanted to change himself as well, I figured the proud and perfect Lucifer would never see any fault in himself. To know he wanted to change for the better not just himself but for my children as well was...strange and endearing.  
“Mei saw him off...why didn't she even wake me for that?” Sanchul whined and I looked back to the letter, feeling the sadness and then relief in his written words, the drops of ink left when he would pause, the tiny line marks he would make when he rushed the particular words his very nature would never allow him to speak. I could see it all, he meant it all, he was doing this not only for himself but for all of us, he was finding his truth and that was courageous.  
“Tell Satan that it’ll be alright...what does that even mean?” I was answered with a small bark, neither of us would ever know that for certain. I folded the letter and placed it and the other papers in the box and placed it back onto the shelf where I found my slipper. I decided to grab my journal from the back of the shelf that held my miscellaneous items, hoping to not look at it again, however Mei was still asleep and I wasn’t ready to talk to her with what I had just read. The both of us went to my study that was just adjacent to the top level of the closet, and I stared at the blank book for several minutes before sitting at my desk.

~This stupid journal was supposed to be a gift from my so called brother, a shallow self righterous peice of shit that has the nevre to send my wife a letter as though she were waiting for his beck and call!! How dare he tell her all these things about how he felt about her, like it would change things, like it would make her feel something for him?? Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! And she read it with so much emotion, I saw how she was after, she was happy, sad and calm all at once!! I hate him for having power like that over her, that egotistical bastard!! Grrrr, he had no right no fucking right to come to her with those words and those damned sentiments!! Now I can only wonder if she is dreaming of him right now, does she want him, does she have doubts about our own marriage?? I don't know...I don’t know, But if she did she would have shown it by now right? If he only told her these things now then it means she didn’t, but she still went to him to see him off, and that little move made him go on this so called journey. Why did it take my children to make him go anyway, what makes him think that I want him in their lives?! Even so, the fact that he would go through such a length to not only make my brothers grow up but to do the same, it’s big...for him anyway. What if this is a change for the better, or what if this is some ploy to steal my wife from me? I don’t know...but the Lucifer that opened his heart isn't the one I’ve known all my life.  
Why didn’t I know about this guilt he carried? I suppose it was because I didn’t care, his discomfort was my pleasure, but why does this in particular not give me any? Why does this new information fill me with so much confusion? I hate that he thinks of her and yet I’m saddened that he felt such grief, I’m angry that he spends time with my children and yet I’m touched he is willing to change in order to be better for them. What is your game Lucifer, what are you trying to do? I suppose time will tell.~  
I set the pen down and looked over the scrawled work I had done, the handwriting even looked angry. I closed my eyes and thought about what I had read one more time, now after getting those feelings out I felt better, but surely I wasn't letting Lucifer off the hook, not when I still didn't know his full motive. I shall keep this in my desk drawer for now, I still have a wife and children to check upon.

I wasn’t sure how long I had been sleeping, typically I am pretty light in my sleep, but I was so tired. In my deep sleep I had seen I was dreaming. I was on the front step of my house, I carefully unlocked the door and stepped inside. My children were in the living room with headphones on playing one of their games. I saw Satan in the kitchen he was drinking a fresh canter of demonsk, I walked over to him, “Hello my love! Did you have a good day at school?” I said as I went to kiss him, but the strangest thing happened…..he pushed me away? “Don’t touch me Kyung.” I looked at him in confusion, “Darling what is your problem? Are you not feeling well? Do you need me to get you something?” I said as I went to stroke his gorgeous blonde hair, but again he smacked my hand away. “Satan what is your problem? Why are you being so rude to me? Did I do something to upset you?” He smashed his glas on the counter causing it to shatter and I saw his hand began to bleed, what was going on? I didn’t understand. “Don’t patronize me Kyung! Don’t act as if you are sweet and innocent, when you are not any different from these harlots who throw themselves at me thinking I will succumb to their poor attempts to court.” He said, Why was he saying these things to me?

“Satan, how can you say things like that when you know that is not the case at all.” Before I could say anything else I saw he changed and he came at me so quick I couldn’t react, when my mind came back into focus he had me by the neck and was holding me against the wall, I heard it crack. It was hard to breathe…..is he trying to kill me? “S-Satan….w-......” I gasped as he tightened his grip on me, he was trying to kill me. “I know you don’t love me, I saw everything, I could see how you wanted Lucifer, you slept with him and I could see you enjoyed every minute of it! I was only a sperm donor to you so you could have children by me and parade them like they were trophies because Lucifer rejected you, and you wanted to make him jealous. You are pathetic, regardless if you are a demon or mortal you are still nothing and everything you have is because of me, because of me you are able to live here in luxury and peace and nobility. Your accomplishments in the mortal world mean nothing here, to everyone else you are my toy, but I let you believe you are my wife to make you feel better about yourself.” I felt myself start to black out, why was he doing this? Nothing he said to me made any sense, suddenly when I just expected I was going to take my last breaths of life he threw me to the ground. I was coughing and trying to catch my breath. “Satan…..I am sorry if I did something to upset you, I have no idea what you're talking about. Please don’t go, you promised me if we ever saw each other again you would never leave me alone anymore.”

I made it back to our bedroom and I noticed something was wrong instantly, I could feel Kyung’s energy spiking out of control like she was stressed. Was it a nightmare? I moved over to look at her face and it was contorted as though in anguish and she even began to mumble.  
“No...you said you wouldn’t leave...You said you would never leave me…” My mind instantly thought of Lucifer and that letter, how she saw him off and said their last words. Was she dreaming of him even now?!  
“Satan...please, you promised me you wouldn’t leave me...remember?” Me? Why was she having this dream about me?!  
“Mei...I’m not going anywhere!” I don’t think she could even hear me, she groaned and cried as she called out over again.  
“You promised, when I was little, you promised me that you would never leave my side, Angels never lie!!” What dream could she possibly be having??

He didn’t stop walking away. It seemed like everytime I called out the further he got away. I saw my children run to him. “I am taking the children, you clearly are not fit to be their mother.” I cried harder and let out a uncontrollable cry, “My babies…..how could you do that when that’s all I ever wanted was to have children with you!” I was alone…..again after being alone for most of my life here I was again by myself. I opened my eyes from the tears and for some reason I saw men in my home they were taking my stuff. “What are you doing? You can’t take my stuff! I paid for literally all of this!” They didn’t stop, why was this happening to me? What did I do that was so horrible? I’ve been nothing but kind to everyone….why was I being hurt like this. I just cried, I felt so helpless and worthless. In the midst of my crying I slowly rose my head, “No….no...no...no! I will not succumb to this! I have worked to fucking hard to get to where I wanted! I will rebuild it back ten times stronger. I am not some prize! I am not Mrs. Satan I am fucking Kyung Sang Mei!” I felt myself wake up and I dove forward not realizing I had tackled Satan to the ground. I was panting and then when I came back to focus I saw he was under me confused and worried…..oh my Celestial...when did he come home? I touched his hair and pulled a strand out to make sure I wasn’t dreaming again.  
“Ow...normally someone would simply pinch themselves to see if they were still dreaming, but whatever works I suppose…”I wanted to cry again, he was still here….”The kids….Satan where are my children?” I panicked then I got off of him and ran downstairs to see my children on the couch reading, and I fell to my knees...thank goodness. My babies. I saw them look at me with happy eyes and run over and hug me. “Mama!” They both cheered as they ran and hugged me,  
I pulled them close and hugged them tight. It was a dream, just a dream. “Mama, come here in the kitchen brother and I got you something we thought was pretty.” They pulled me up off my knees and led me to the kitchen. My heart warmed to see the beautiful vases of dragon breaths and hellspawn lilies. “My loves, they are beautiful...thank you so much! Here let me show you a spell I learned to preserve them so they live forever.” I took my hand and created a cloud of green matter to where it looked like glitter. I blew it on the flowers and they glowed. “There now they will live a very long time, so now I will always be able to cherish these ones my darlings gave me.” They hugged me tightly and I kissed both of their heads, “Mama….are you ok? Daddy looked worried when you didn’t come down when he called for you.” Kaori asked, “Yes my princess mama is fine. I just wanted a nice long nap. Are you hungry my loves? Would you like one of your favorites tonight?” I looked up and saw Satan leaning against the railing. He still looked worried. “Let mama go back up to her and appa’s room and you can pick what you wanna eat ok?” They nodded and I headed upstairs, I looked at Satan and stroked his face then made my way back to our room. I hope I never dreamed something like that again, I heard him follow behind me. How would I even tell him about how horrible my dream was? How do I tell him that I don’t like feeling my life is easy because I married someone who is considered royalty? I went to my nightstand and checked my phone and saw I had a few pictures of Lucifer in Spain and couldn’t help but smile, then another message was from Leviathan of him and his daughters, that made me happy, while I was looking through the pictures I received I heard my darling call to me…..

“Alright, now I want you to tell me what is going on, what made you so upset before? Mei, are you listening to me, what are you doing on your phone?” 

I tried not to think of the horrible dream I just witnessed. I had no problem telling him that he tried to kill me and it wasn’t in a erotic way, but how do I even touch on the topic that I am figuring out how much politics really is in our marriage and how most of the people in The Devildom see me as Mrs. Satan, this isn’t the fucking 1920s anymore where women were just a property of a man. I promised I would do better talking to Satan and not take everything on by myself, but things like these how do you even take on together? I sat my phone back down on the nightstand, I suppose I could say this in a way to where he thinks it's one thing, and he would be partially right. I don’t think he understands how much I really adore and cherish him, no one understands how deep my love for him is. I have been with him practically all my life. I walked over and hugged him tightly and when I did I could feel myself start to cry, the scent of his hair I burned into my mind, just like when I was a child. “Satan…..you know I adore you so much right? You know I can never put into words how deep I am in love with you right? I have been with you practically all my life and I would never do anything to hurt you or make you feel less than a man right?” I hugged him tighter, “I am not very good at leaning on you and not taking everything on my own and talking about my feelings, but please….no matter how angry you get at me, or how much others think you just put up with me because I am something exotic to you don’t break your promise…...don’t leave me again for all those years, I can’t take it a second time. I know I am not really anything special compared to you who is considered royalty, and I know my accomplishments probably don’t mean much here in The Devildom, but you're not just a sperm donor to me or a prize I can flaught to others, you never have been. You're my Satan, my lover, my truest friend, and the father of my children.” I began,  
“I never want to experience the dream I just had. You were so angry at me, and your anger was something I hadn’t seen since that day I was killed…...you were choking me, but not in a sexual way or a pleasurous way, and you told me that I am not sweet and innocent like I come off. You told me that you only let me think of myself as your wife to make me feel good. You took the kids and told me I wasn’t fit to be their mother.” I cried harder…..if everything else ever crumbled they are the one thing I never want to. “You told me such awful things that I wish to never hear from you. You told me I only got pregnant so I could parade the children around and make Lucifer jealous because he rejected me. I hope you know I would never do that…...even if we did wound up being together back then I would have cheated on him because I know who I am, and I know you were meant for me from the time I met you as a child I knew you were the one…..please tell me you believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you ever.” I touched his face and kissed him deeply, I probably sounded like a clingy, insecure annoying wife, but that dream was horrible, “I love you Satan so much.” I fell to my knees and pulled him down with me and just cried. I can imagine he wasn’t sure what to say or how to comfort me, but he didn’t need to say anything. Him hugging me like this was enough. 

I couldn't believe she had a dream like this, she seemed so upset and scared. Did my insecurities breed this anxiety within her? I have been so angry and thinking about my own dreams that I didn't even consider what it was doing to my wife.  
“Mei...darling don’t cry, it was all a dream, a horrible nightmare that I never want you to think about ever again. Focus on what we have now, we live a happy peaceful life and our children are healthy and happy as well. There are no enemies, no evil witches and no rouge demons to worry about and never again either! We have each other and that is all we should think about.” I cannot deny my suspicions about Lucifer and his motive, however I know my wife is loyal to me, I will make damn sure I keep her happy, I owed it to her for the fear I put into her mind. In fact I owe her so much more than that.  
“Now, dry your tears my love and focus on what a wonderful life we have with one another” I used my thumb to wipe the tears away from her eyes and kissed her tenderly as she sniffled. I had to do better than this, I just had to.


	9. (Politics, Marriage, and Demonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been almost a year since Lucifer had left for his trip. Things with the other brothers become shaky when Belphie, and Mammon stop gong to school, and Asmodeus is in Malibu with his fashion line that is taking off rather quickly. Mammon let's the house become a disaster and it is in the process of being foreclosed on. Beel not knowing what to do since this place has always been his home he goes to Levi and Qet's house and confides in his big brother and sister on what has been going on. Mei and Satan help Beel step in and become self sufficient and nail him a scholarship to a proud college here in The Devildom. Levi also gets his first chance at buying a bigger house since his investments had hit in the stock market.

“Look I told ya, you’ll get the product when I see the cold hard Grimm, I ain’t runnin’ a charity ya know. Uh-huh, yup, well...I gotta say, there are ‘bout three other buyers ready and waitin’ to get the record, and I been holdin’ onto it cuz I got a soft spot for ya. But these other guys, they offerin’ about twice that now. Uh-huh...yeah...well they come back at the end of the day, I suggest gettin’ the money by then. Yeah, ha, ha!! Now that’s what i’m talkin’ bout!! Good man, alright, i’ll see ya then, peace!” Another sucker born every minute, I got five buyers for Lucifer’s Song of the Siren record and with a little labeling machine and a record copier, I get five times the worth for only one authentic copy! I had to be smart about it all of course, Lucifer said he ain’t comin’ back for quite some time, and after a few month’s I figured it would be a waste for his junk to sit here and rot right?  
“Ha ha ha...Mammon, you really are the greatest!”  
“Why are you in Lucifer’s room, he’s going to be mad when he find out you’ve been snooping.” I nearly dropped the damn thing Beel scared me half to death.  
“Wahh, aw come on Beel, face facts, he ain’t comin back! Why he’s got all this expensive stuff just lyin’ around and no one to enjoy it! Now you tell me, how fair is that?” I put the record back in its place making sure there wasn’t a single scratch on it.  
“When are you going to realize that Lucifer did this for a reason? He wants us to have a chance to do better for ourselves and accept responsibility for ourselves.”  
“Pffft please, he abandoned us! I say it’s his loss anyway, he gonna come to us one day, call us a bunch of moochers and desert us like this!? He was the one who said he was the leader! He was the one that said he would always be there, he was the one who made himself the rulebook! Now he wants us to think for ourselves and run off to do who knows what?!! I mean for thousands of years he was up Diavolo’s ass and then he gave the okay and he left us? He didn't care about us, he was only here for Diavolo, to hell with us right?! So no, I dont give a damn, i’m gonna make hella grimm and he aint gonna be here to do nothin’ about it! Fuck Lucifer, we dont need him! I’m the oldest now!” Great now my moods all sour cuz he had to be a goody two shoes! I was havin’ a good day!  
“Mammon I’m hungry…”  
“So, what else is new, ya always hungry, it’s all ya ever talk about, think about and are about! Go get ya some damn food and leave me alone already, damn, ruined my whole mood!”  
“You know something, while you sleep in all day and party all night, I have been in school studying as hard as I can! I have three scouts looking at me for a scholarship, they want to see me play professionally. I want to be something, I want to show Lucifer that I can be more than hungry, that I can be hungry with ambition! But what did you do? You spend thousands a day on parties and stuff that you don’t need and you laze around worse than Belphie! Now that you spent all your money you borrowed until you nearly drained the house dry! There is no food in the house, and no money to buy it either! I’m hungry, i’ve been at practice all day!! You’re supposed to be the oldest...you’re just hurting everyone here.” He looked so mad, and Beel only got mad like that when he was hungry, I never saw this before. What did he know anyway, it wasn't that bad, he’s just exaggerating because he’s hungry. I put the other items back in their places and walked out with him behind me.  
“Look okay I know things have been different around here but it ain’t like ya say it is. I’ll grab some burgers from Hell’s Kitchen and it’ll all be okay.”  
“No Mammon, it’s not.” He handed me a stack of envelopes and the moment I looked at them I threw them to the floor.  
“Geez Beel, ya know I’m allergic to bills!!”  
“The house is in trouble, you are the oldest you are supposed to take care of us! Look at the house, it’s torn apart from your parties and the bills haven’t been paid since Lucifer left!’ I looked around the downstairs and there were paintings that were destroyed, the furniture was broken, and several windows were smashed in too, it was chilly in here.  
“Okay...I gotta clean up, i’ll get on it.” Beel didn't look like he believed me, but just walked away. Whatever, destroy my good mood with all this negativity, he sounds just like Lucifer! I felt a bit hungry and went to the kitchen to grab a snack and found the fridge completely bare, the cabinets and even the secret places we hide stuff too, all gone. It was like Beel had picked the place clean.   
“Eh, no worries I got Goldie here, we can get some food in this kitchen in no time, and for being such a good big brother, i’ll treat myself to a shiny new watch too.” I checked the account however and I found Goldie was just as empty as the kitchen.   
“Aw man, what the hell…” I looked around the kitchen and wondered how it all got this bad, Lucifer would always beat me silly and set things right, but he wasn’t here to stop us...he wasn't here to save us either.  
“I don’t care, it’s all his fault anyway, he abandoned me…” He said he would never leave us…  
I went back to the hall and picked up the stack of bills on the floor and looked through them all. We were at risk of all the utilities being cut off and the house being foreclosed? How, because we missed a few payments? I never had to worry about that stuff, he did. But if I don't do somethin’ we were all gonna be homeless. The call from one of the buyers was coming through and I did the math, I will be getting ten thousand grimm apiece for these records. I will use that money to pay off these bills and I will have enough money to get some food. I dunno what I will do about the rest of it, but it was a start at least, someone had to step up, I’m the oldest now. 

-Sometime After-

Ugh….it was so late….and I was soooo tired. Qet and I put the girls down for their nap. I can’t believe our daughters are six months old already. I went to the kitchen to make her a fruit juice. Since Kyung showed me this juice recipe she drinks to keep her energy up it really does wonders. It’s really hard to believe that I have been here with Qet for the past four years. To think I was a weird otaku sitting in my room playing games. I haven’t been back home in a while. I suppose I can’t really call this my home anymore since I am here with Qet living my own life. I certainly don’t miss Mammon stealing my money that fucking scumb bag. I haven’t seen Mei and Satan for awhile. I should invite them over and let the girls get to know their cousins. Coming back from the kitchen I saw Qet was falling asleep on the couch. My little dumpling….she has worked so hard since our girls have been born. I decided to let her sleep and put her blanket over her and sit outside her porch and drink my fruit juice. I had been looking a lot at houses lately. After Satan and Kyung helped me find something bigger for my family and taught me the basics of house buying I have kept watch on this really nice house that is a few blocks from Kyung and Satan. When it comes down in price I am so totally going to buy it. It has five bedrooms and a really huge basement that you can divide into two different rooms. I haven’t talked to Qetty yet since we are still new parents, but I want to have two more kids for a total of six. I want at least two boys. I think I will follow Mei and Satan’s plan and ask her about two more when the girls are 15 since Qetty-Chan and I will be around for a long time. While I was drinking my fruit juice I suddenly heard my DDD go off. Satan showed me about investing since when I got my share of inheritance from Lucifer I wasn’t sure what to do with it, he told me I should invest in a few different markets because eventually it will hit and I can buy that house for Qetty and I. When I checked my notifications I spit out my juice in surprise. No way! The stock market app I installed just paid me a large dividen I think it’s called. The bit of money I invested hit really big! I almost had a heart attack. I had enough money to buy that house close to Kyung and Satan, and plenty left over for anything else Qetty and the girls wanted! I quickly went to the app and hit purchase on the house I was looking at, and the moment I did it said my offer was accepted and the house was mine. Oh my Lord Diavolo….I just bought a house! I gotta tell Satan and Kyung! Oh man...I don’t know the first thing about signing for the house though. Maybe Kyung will come with me so she can help me with all the details of it. I sent them a message and asked if Kyung would come with me to sign for the paperwork. After I sent that message the seller sent me a message and asked if I wanted to meet with them tomorrow and get a tour, and of course I said hell yes! 

I was so excited I could feel myself changing, I calmed myself back down so I would change back, after I did I felt a strong energy. What a minute….Beel? In the distance I saw Beelezbub coming up the pathway. “Well hey Beel! Long time no see!” I said as I went over and hugged him. It was weird, Beel looked really down and sad. It wasn’t how he normally is. “Hey Levi. Sorry for coming unannounced like this, but I couldn’t be at home right now.” He said, “Brother what’s wrong? Why do you look so down? What is going on at home?” I saw Beel get really sad, he normally doesn’t cry, but I could see the emotion he was feeling, “Levi The House of Lamentation is a disaster. There isn’t any food and Mammon has been throwing parties almost every night, and Belphie and Asmo haven’t been going to school, and I have worked really hard to study and keep my grades up, and I have three scouts looking at me to play professional sports. Plus the bills are piling up, and I-I think that the house is going to be foreclosed on.”I was shocked I didn’t know what to say, “Beel is it really that bad?” He nodded, “Hai, since Lucifer left and you live out here with your wife Mammon is supposed to take care of us and he isn’t. I shouldn’t be surprised since it is Mammon, but I don’t want my home to be taken, It’s the only home I have known since I can remember.” I could see he was really fighting back tears now and a single tear escaped his eyes and ran down his cheek.

Beel…..poor Beel. I feel terrible. I expected Mammon to at least step up and keep the house functioning, but even then I give that bastard too much credit. “Maybe it’s a sign Beel. Maybe it’s the push you needed so you could venture out on your own. I see what Lucifer was talking about how he coddled us way too much so when he left it made sense for things to fall apart. Beel you don’t have to worry about being homeless, I just bought a larger home for me and Qet, I haven’t told her yet since I did it literally ten minutes ago. Our house will be a few blocks down from Kyung and Satan, so I think if I talk to Qetty she would let you have this house since we wouldn’t be needing it anymore and it would just sit here. Think of it as your own apartment. That way you still can go to school and study and who knows get that scholarship and go to some fancy college and make something great out of yourself. This home doesn’t really have any bills unless you want real television and food of course so you wouldn’t have to worry about anything, and I am sure Kyung and Satan can help you learn to cook. Kyung and Satan have taught me so many recipes that I can cook for Qetty-Chan. Don’t worry Beel we won’t let anything happen to you.” I said as I hugged him tight,  
I could sense he was really crying now, but he did it silightenly. Poor Beel, he is definitely the most innocent out of all of us. I can imagine this all be much harder for him than the others. “Come on let’s go inside I will make you something and make you a fresh fruit juice that Kyung showed me how to make.” He nodded and I led him inside and when I did I had seen Qetty in the kitchen cleaning up.

“Dumpling you didn’t have to do that! Let me do it, I know you must be tired.” I said, “Oh Levi it’s fine. I am not pregnant anymore so you don’t have to do everything for me anymore. Oh! Hello Beel how are you!” She said as she hugged him, “Hey Qetty, right now not the best.” He replied, “Oh….come sit little lord of the flies tell Qetty all about it. What’s wrong? Are you hungry, you look like you haven’t eaten in days.” She said as she led him to her couch, “Ya, I have been at practice all day and I am really hungry more than usual.” Beel said, “Well how about I make you some warm hell ham and a fresh fruit juice. I will make it with my special ingredients so you don’t over eat and you will be able to feel full.” She said as she came back to the kitchen and started preparing the food. “Qetty Beel said things back at The House of Lamentation aren’t going well.” I replied, “Goodness, what is going on Beel?” “Since Lucifer left Mammon, Asmo, and Belphie haven’t been going to school and I have been studying really hard to get good grades since my last few games I have had a few scouts watch me and consider me for professional leagues. Our home is a disaster and I think it's going to get foreclosed on.” He said,

“Lord Diavolo, that sounds horrible. I knew Lulu was doing this so you all could grow up, but I didn’t think Mammon the second oldest would let everything come to this.” She said, “Dumpling you are giving our idiot older brother to much credit he is a scumbag and always has been. It doesn’t surprise me he would let everything pile up like that since Lucifer isn’t here to whip him into shape which clearly never worked.” I replied, “What are you going to do Beel? Have you told Mei and Satan?” “No, I haven’t…..I don’t want to seem like I am using them since I know I haven’t been the best uncle to Masanori and Kaori. I am afraid to talk to them.” He replied, “Nonsense! You know our sister has a very good heart, and I am certain Satan would love to have you around. I think you should talk to them.” Qet said as she handed Beel his food and fruit juice. “Actually Qetty I have a plan, I was waiting to talk to you about it, but I can’t wait and it works out perfectly for what is going on.” I replied, “Oh? What do you mean Levi-Chan?” 

I pulled my DDD out and showed her the house I just bought. Her eyes lit up and she smiled and looked as if she was about to cry. “Leviathan….is this?” I nodded, “Remember how I told you Kyung and Satan showed me how to invest? I put some of my inheritance into the stock market and a little bit ago it hit and I purchased this house I had been looking at for us.” I replied, “That is wonderful Levi-Chan!” She said happily as she kissed me deeply, “What about our home here deep in the woods?” “Well we won’t really need it will we? I was thinking instead of going through the hassle to sell it why not give it to Beel? That way he can join us on getting out on his own since the last three of our brothers I doubt are going to make something of themselves. Asmo I doubt even though he has a fashion line now I truly believe he is going to be forever a bachelor he has no idea how to settle down. Beel on the other hand he is not like the rest of us he is much different.” I saw Qet look at Beel then back to me and smile, “Levi that is a great idea. What do you say Beel? Would you like to have our home since we will be moving our family into a different one?” She said, “I don’t know what to say. Is it really ok if I do?” He asked we looked at each other then nodded, “Of course that way you won’t be distracted so you can make something of yourself, and I think once you talk to Kyung she can help you a bit more since her and Satan have the connections. Do you still have your share of the inheritance? You will have to figure what you want and set a budget for yourself. The only thing you would need is tv and maybe some type of internet and food. Qet and I installed moon panels so you have light if you wanted.” I said, He nodded, “Good I can show you how to invest some of it like Satan and Kyung showed me so you can build and pay for your college when you get that scholarship and who knows have your own place on campus and maybe meet a nice girl sometime then you can experience the happiness Satan and I have. Diavolo knows you deserve it.” I could see Beel looked so sad, I could tell it was going to be the scariest for him to be on his own since he has always had Belphie, but Belphie from what he has told me in the past fifteen minutes he has not desire to change anything he is doing. “I am going to call Satan and Kyung over so I can tell them what is going on. We will help you Beel don’t worry.” I stepped back out onto the porch and dialed Kyung and Satan on a group video call. I saw them both sitting on the couch eating popcorn, “Hey Levi! What’s up!” Kyung said, “How are you doing brother?” Satan chimed, “Hey guys. We are good. Listen, sorry for calling on short notice, but I need you guys help.” I began, “What’s wrong brother?” Satan asked, “Beel is here, and he is really upset.” “Beel? Omo...what is wrong is he ok?” Kyung asked, “For the most part, he told me The House of Lamentation is a complete disaster. He told me Mammon, Belphie and Asmo have stopped going to school and Mammon has been throwing parties almost every night and a lot of the house is falling apart. He told me there was no food in the house and he worries the house is going to be foreclosed.” I continued,

“Oh my Celestial, that is awful.” Kyung said, “Ya and that is all due to our stupid older brother Mammon. I expected he wouldn’t be responsible.” “As did I. Is Beel in need of anything?” Satan asked, “Well he has been studying really hard, and I was wondering if maybe you can help him with me and teach him some of the recipes you showed me. Beel said his past couple games he has had scouts watching him to play professionally. Maybe you and Satan could arrange some sort of meeting with him? I am not sure how this scout thing works, but I have never seen Beel this determined for anything.” “Don’t worry, Satan and I helped you and Qet get straight. We will help Beel too. We will be right over ok?” Kyung said, I said thank you and clicked off the phone. I felt better knowing they were going to help me, Beel was going to be ok. I went back inside to Beel and Qet and I saw Qet serve him another juice and sandwich. He looked much better since he ate…..

-Sometime After-

I heard Kyung and Satan come up to Qet and I’s driveway. Dante and Panari ran out to greet them, and I had seen they bought Sanchul with them as well as Masanori and Kaori. “Uncle Levi!” They said as they ran to hug me, “Hello little prince and princess. How are you guys?” “Really good uncle!” Kaori cheered, “Ya! Mama said that uncle Beel was going to be here is he inside auntie Qet’s house?” Masanori asked, “He is. Let’s go see him.” I led them inside and Kyung and Satan followed behind me.

I couldn’t believe everything Levi told Satan and I. Beel….I can only imagine how hard he must have been taking it since he is the sweetest out of everyone. When I went inside Qet’s house I saw Beel sitting at the table eating still, he made eye contact with me and looked away. Oh Beel…..he hasn’t been around Masanori and Kaori much either, I can sense he feels much regret and sadness. I walked over to him and gave him a big hug. “It’s ok Beel. I promise.” I heard my children cheer when they saw Beel. They ran to him and jumped on his lap and hugged him tight. “It’s so good to see you uncle!” Masanori said, “Ya! I missed you so much!” I heard him chuckled softly, “Hey guys. Have you been good for Kyung and Satan?” I saw them nod, and my children cuddled their uncle. I could see how bad he felt, but he hugged my children tight. I hope one day everyone will be this way with them, Diavolo knows they deserve it. “So brother Levi tells us that things are a little chaotic back home hmm?” Satan said, “Ya, are you alright Beel?” I asked, “I am, just really sad that everything is coming to this. I am mad too. I didn’t know how reliant we all were on Lucifer. I am really scared to be honest. For once I am going to do something by myself without Belphie, but I don’t think he is going to change and do better for himself, just like I don’t think Mammon will either.” Beel said,

“Well don’t worry Beel we will help you at least get straight. So Levi, Qet what should we do first? Operation grown up Beel is in play.” I said, “Well darling, first thing we should do is go with Levi to get his papers signed for his new home tomorrow, by we I mean you since I know you offered to go with him and help him read the contract so he isn’t being cheated. Then once that is finished help Qet and Levi move into their new home, then clean up this home to make it more like Beel’s style, then I think we should take some time off from school and work and start teaching Beel cooking and basic house chores, then I think we should see about these scouts and help him figure what colleges they are from and help him pick what one he feels would be best, and since Mei you have done college for I figured you would be able to help him with all the details.” Satan said, “Yup, I was drawing that same order in my head too. Alright so we have our plan then.” I said, We all agreed and Satan. I decided tomorrow we would take a leave from work and school and get this thing rolling!

-Sometime After-

It had been about two weeks since we all decided we were going to help Beel become independent next. Today we were helping Levi and Qet move more into their house, and Satan and Beel went to Korea to pick out the decor Beel wanted for his new place. The extra room they added on to the home is what we are going to turn into a workout room for Beel. I checked my watch and it was about 230 in the afternoon which means it's about 1230 back in Korea. I was going to go buy a car for Beel today so he could get to school and have his own transportation. “Hey Levi, Qet I will be back. I have to go pick something up for Beel.” They nodded and I hopped into my car and headed to the rift that would take me close to the dealership I was going to look at. When I got there I had seen so many beautiful cars and I needed to find the perfect one that screamed Beel. After fighting off the annoying salesman I came to the perfect car. It was a corvette, and from what I could tell a newer one. It was the same type of orange that Beel’s colors are. I called the salesman over and made the deal and put Beel’s name in it since it was his and me as his cosigner just in case since he was going to be in college.   
I decided to take his car to my Korea home and then use my car to go get custom license plates for him. I think I was going to put “The Sixth” when I got them cut and printed, I attached them and left it in my garage till he was done shopping. When I was finished I went back to Levi and Qet to help them finish moving their stuff then start to unpack it. I helped them get the essentials and I let them do the minor on their own. I sent Satan a message asking how it was going, and he read it, but didn’t answer, I figured he was still picking out decor and would still be awhile.

“What do you think of these colors Beel?” I asked, “The left one I don’t like but the right one I want.” He replied, Beel and I had been shopping for quite some time picking out the decor he wanted for his new place, and to be honest I really liked what he was going for. It was like a modern Scandinavian type of decor, and once he was finished I thought it would look very fitting for him. It was nice to spend time with my younger brother like this. Beel and I never were really close, but being out here with him I enjoyed. I could tell he was still worried though, but I wasn’t sure for what. “Brother what is wrong? You still look disturbed.” I asked, “Sorry Satan, I just am thinking about this college thing. My next game there will be more scouts and from what I can tell I think they are going to start to ask me to play for them. I am really nervous that I won’t do well and not be able to get a scholarship.” He said, I chuckled lightly, “Oh Beel, nonsense you are one of the best I have seen in your sport and if they don’t give you a scholarship they are damn fools. Just trust in your abilities and your skills and it will pay off.” I said, He smiled and nodded at me, “Now let’s get the rest of your decor so we can move you in and you can start your road to independence. I think the only thing we need now is a couch and a bed for you. Since we managed to get the decoration part of it covered, let’s head to the furniture depot.”   
He agreed and we paid for the items we bought and loaded it in the moving truck and headed to the furniture depot. I text Mei to let her know we were almost finished, and that she should have her gift to him ready. To be honest I was excited for my brother since he to was separating himself from those buffoons we have as brothers. 

-Meanwhile-

Satan told me already he was on his way back to Beel’s new place. I quickly made my way through the rift that took me directly to my Seoul home and got into Beel’s new car and headed to the house. When I got there I parked it behind the house and grabbed my other gift and went inside. I got him a really nice coffee/tea maker too. I set it on the counter and made a little coffee bar for him with all different types of coffee and tea. I made sure to get a year's worth of everything so he had plenty. Just as I finished I heard them pull up and I went outside to help them out with the items they bought. “Hey guys! Did you pick out something cool Beel? I can’t wait to see what you're going for.” I said, “Ya, I think you will like it. It looks really nice and it fits me well.” He said as him and Satan sat his new couch down.

It didn’t take as long as I had expected to move Beel into his new place, we hung up his tv and set him up with one of my company’s VR game systems in case he wants to play games if he is bored. “Alright Beel you are all set! Welcome to your new place.” I said. He looked around and smiled then sat on his new couch. It made me glad to see how happy he was with what he picked out. “Alright Beel. I have one more surprise for you.” “Oh, Kyung you don’t have to do that really.” He said, “Nonsense hold on I will be right back.” I darted out the door and started the corvette and pulled around to the front door and honked the horn. He came outside and his eyes widened. “Kyung….you didn’t.” Beel said, “I totally did Beel. This car is yours. Since you live way out here now I figured it would be best if you had a vehicle of some kind for school and practice. It is in your name and the papers are in the glove compartment.” I turned off the car and hugged him tightly, “I am so proud of you brother! You are going to do great. “ He hugged me tight and I could feel he wanted to cry. “Now the next thing we need to do is get you set up with TV and internet, oh and one more thing. In the glove compartment I have another gift for you to look at.” He looked at me confused then I handed him the keys and he unlocked the passenger seat and opened the glove box and his eyes widened again.

“Kyung...this is too much. I can’t accept this.” He said, “Nonsense! You better I will feel really bad if you don’t.” I said, I got him a new laptop for school and a new schoolbag that he can use when he gets to college. “Now Beel call the internet and tv people tomorrow with the information we gave you so you can get set up with it for school.” Satan said, “Tomorrow we will both be by to start teaching you how to cook for yourself.” I began, He smiled and Satan and I finished and made our way back home. Honestly I was really excited to start this and help Beel. I am so glad he is taking the initiative and wants to do something with himself. This was going to be exciting.

-Later That Week-

So far things were going really well. Beel was all set up in his place and so is Levi and Qet. Beel has gotten the hang really well of cooking and he was able to get his internet and tv set up. Today he had another game and Satan I was able to make time and watch him. When we got there I saw the scouts, but I couldn’t identify what college they were from. Did The Devildom have college? Only school I knew of was RAD. While watching I pulled my DDD out and saw I had another picture from Lucifer. I smiled. It was another spread of gifts, that’s right he just left Spain now he is on his way to Liechtenstein and Austria. He also sent me another picture of another letter, it looks like he finally wrote me back again. I showed the pictures to Satan, I knew he was trying to pretend to be happy, but I could see his annoyance even through his sunglasses. The charm he got me from Spain was so beautiful, I can’t wait to see what he finds in these next two countries.

When Beel’s game was over my children ran over to him and hugged him tight. “You were so cool uncle Beel!” Kaori said, “Ya! When I get strong like you I wanna learn how to play!” He chuckled, “Well when you get stronger I will teach you all about the game. You have to be fast and quick, but it is fun.” He said, While we were talking I heard someone call to us. “Excuse Me.” A man said, I looked behind us and it was the scouts that were watching Beel. I walked over to them with Beel and I could tell he was skeptical and worried, poor Beel, but it was so cute. “Hello Gentlemen. I am Kyung Sang Mei. Are you here to speak to my brother?” I asked, “A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Mei. Yes we are here to speak to Beelezbub. Care to talk with us over some coffee?” One man said, “Lord Satan do you mind if I steal your wife and brother for a bit.” Another asked, “Excuse me, why the fuck do you need to ask Satan anything? How about you ask me directly instead?” I said, I could see through his sunglasses Satan was surprised, but I didn’t care why the hell did these guys feel they needed to ask his permission for me to do anything? It was obvious these men were like us since they knew who we were. I could feel their energy, they weren’t very strong demons, but it still was infuriating. 

“Forgive me madam, I didn’t mean to offend, come let us go talk over coffee.” One said, “Don’t worry darling the children and I will head to the park for some fresh air and maybe some ice cream.” I nodded and headed off with the scouts and Beel, trying to calm down, Beel needed to nail one of these scholarships so that way this winter he can start college. When we got to the coffee shop across from the field and sat down. “Let me start by introducing myself. I am Mr. Sadinada the head coach for Hierapolis Academy.” “I’m Miss Belinia from Seven Gates Ivy League.” “And I’m, Mr. Suohara from Acheron Point.” “You see Beelzebub, we have watched you for a while, and have caught practically all of your games. Though we are from rival division colleges as colleagues we all agreed that you are a very promising player, and we all believe you can go far with your skills.” Miss Belinia said, “So Beel each of us are offering you a full scholarship to one of our colleges.” Mr. Suohara said, “That is right Beel. Your grades are exceptional, I see very great things within you young Lord.” Mr. Sadinada chimed, 

I could tell sweet Beel was at a loss for words. All of his hard work was rewarding him. I didn’t say anything since I knew I wanted Beel to make his own choices. We sat for a while and I listened to them present their offers to Beel, after sometime talking with them, he decided to go with Acheron Point. They gave him a hat and a nice shirt with the college's logo on it. After saying goodbyes and shaking hands it was just Beel and I, and I hugged him tightly, “Good job big brother! I told you that you would get that scholarship if you kept trying. You get a full ride to Acheron Point! Make sure you do your research and find all the information you can about the college.” I said, “I can’t believe it! Is this a dream Kyung?” He said happily, “No Beel, it isn’t. I knew you could do it. Come let’s go meet up with Satan.” I said, “Kyung you think you can take me back to my house?” I giggled, “Beel you can drive now remember?” I said, “Oh...right I forgot sorry.” He said as he blushed. I tossed his keys back to him and we started back towards the field he was playing on. 

It had been a bit since Kyung and Beel went to talk with those scouts. My children were playing on the local playground and I was starting to read one of the books my idiot brother sent me, and frankly it was very good. However I was having a hard time focusing, I kept thinking of my Mei…...aside from her horrible dream she had some nights ago and the fact she let her vulgarity show today in public. My songbird has always been unfiltered and outspoken and it is one of the many qualities I love about her, but she never lets that part of her show in public. Witnessing this first hand makes me concerned the details she gave once again are not the complete story. So far this has been the hardest part of our entire marriage. Trying to decide when I should press her to let me in and let me help her overcome everything she is going through or when it is something she needs to take on alone. I felt my wife come back into the perimeter. Should I say something to her about her outburst? Should I leave it alone? I heard her increase her speed and come up behind me and hug me tightly from behind. It made my cheeks flush, I should be used to this by now, but everytime she touches me I become so mirthful. “Hey there, handsome come here often?” She said as I chuckled lightly at her and turned around to give her a deep kiss. “Well if you are here perhaps I will come regularly. How was the meeting with the scouts?” I asked, “Well Beel tell him what they told you.” She replied, “I chose Acheron Point. They gave me a full ride to college, They said I can either start in the winter or this upcoming spring, and they said I can still live in my apartment if I want or live on campus.” Beel said happily, “Wonderful Beel! I am so proud of you!” I said as I hugged him, “What did you decide you were going to do?” “Well, I decided it is best if I wait and go in spring so that way I can finish with a high GPA for RAD, and Diavolo can give all my information to my college. I also think since you guys bought this car for me I am just going to stay here in my place, I really like how it’s designed and plan to stay here for a while till I get married if I ever do that is.” “Sure you will brother you just have to find your perfect match.” I said,  
I ruffled my brother's hair and I could not be prouder of him. I hope these other idiots see Beel as a role model for getting themselves situated. “Alright, come here Beel I want a selfie Lucifer is going to be so proud of you!” Kyung said as she pulled Beel in for a selfie, ugh….it still makes my blood boil when she talks to him. “Alright Beel do you need anything else? Do you have plenty of food?” Kyung asked, “Hai, I am going to go home and make one of those rice bowls you showed me and fresh fruit juice. I am tired from practice.” He replied, “Wonderful! Remember to practice your magic so you can make yourself a potion so you don’t overeat and have to waste more money on groceries.” Kyung said, Beel hugged us goodbye and made his way back to his car and drove off. I felt Kyung jump on my back, and I called for our children to go home. I think tonight I wanted another game night. We had so much fun playing, and I just adore every minute of time I get to spend time with them. I wasn’t going to let my egotistical bastard of a brother ruin my happy mood with my family……  
Another month had passed and Lucifer was now in Austria, I know because he sent me another picture of him in a library. I am so glad he is having such a good time with just him. Lord Diavolo knows he deserved it more than any of us. I came home from work to find more gifts and another letter from Lucifer in our mailbox. Satan and the children went to spend time with Qet and Levi since Levi said he wanted a game day with his brother. So for a little bit of time I had been by myself. I had seen Sanchul on the couch waiting for me and when I walked in he perked up and wagged his tail happily. “Hello my handsome boy, did you miss me?” He barked and I sat the gifts and letter down on the counter and gave him some pets behind his ears just like he likes. I took the letter and went upstairs to read it. I knew I hadn’t checked on my dragon children so I opened the little nest they built for themselves and they were happy to see me. Their two babies had gotten so much bigger and all of them flew on to me and all gave me licks. I knew Satan and I wanted to wait till they got bigger before we introduced them to our children. “Hello my loves how are you all doing?” I scratched all of their bellies and they all let out pleased coo’s. “Well Libella and Nuri I think it is time for Masanori and Kaori to meet their dragons hmm?” They both licked my face as if they were agreeing with me. I closed the wardrobe, and turned back on the TV. I think this is going to be the week I tell my boss I want to open a sister store with my designs…..I want everyone to know I am not just Mrs. Satan, and my marriage has nothing to do with power or wealth. I really don’t need to prove anything to anyone, but it bothers me and I want the annoyance and confusion set straight. I took a deep breath and slid on my headphones for some lo fi hip hop and our dragon children were in their little hanging cage feeding. I opened the other letter from my brother and frankly I was excited to read his reply. It was another lengthy one and I was so excited to read,

~My Sweetest Mei,  
I was quite pleased to receive your letter and I have to say that I am even more pleased to know your feelings were mutual that night, as guilty as I felt about the situation, it was mostly because I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I did in fact wonder what it would be like if you were mine, if I had the chance to teach you all the things I know. What it would be like to be the one your heart belonged to. But then that is not what our fate had in store and I am here because I need to understand just what my fate does have in store for me.   
I know Satan, and one thing he would not see you as is a trophy or toy. You see he is the type to find beauty in things, and if he sees beauty he will treasure it deeply. I thought about what you said about my comment to him, and in honesty I was being spiteful at that moment. He was making spiteful comments himself and I didn’t take the high road. I hadn't realized that he felt such adversity from that statement. But in honesty we used to be one person with one body, I know him as he does me and that is why our relationship is closer. But just as well since his ‘birth’ he has grown and changed on his own and since then he has changed from the demon I once knew as myself to someone I have no insight to who it is. I suppose I can understand his dilemma, to feel like he is less than me because he came from me is very likely though he is such a private person that none of us would truly know even if we had asked him. You see my brother may be a very wrathful demon but he is prideful as well. I hope that this time without me will help him learn more about who he truly is. Despite our past, I wish him the best.  
And speaking of identity crisis, I had no idea that you felt the things you did. I’m glad you got through the ordeal, and all in all I believe it wholeheartedly worked out for the best. If I may be honest with you for a brief moment, I however wouldn't have allowed you to change yourself. I believe that who you really are in the beginning, that sweet gentle, yet outspoken young human girl was perfect the ways she was. Maybe you would have disagreed, and maybe that is why we werent meant to be. I do keep wondering just what you meant about having us both however, were you thinking of an extra marital affair? I would have you know that I tend to play very dirty and once I take something for my own I let it be known. I would send you back to him with hickies, let him know you’ve been claimed by another and then watch as he spiral into a rage.  
Oh Listen to me, forget all of that, I am not trying to get in the way of the two of you. I recall you saying he was there for you since you were young? I find that very commendable, I am happy you found a match for you as it seems I lost before I was even in the competition. But I must say Mei, that regardless of that, I am truly happy to have met you and I am pleased that you still wish for me to be in your life.  
I cannot wait to see you and all of my nieces and nephew some day and be on the lookout for more gifts from me. Tell Satan that I said I hope he finds peace within himself. Thank you again for writing me Mei and I cannot wait to hear from you again.  
With Love.  
Lucifer~

This man…..I almost get the feeling all of my words he sort of overlooked. Maybe I am reading too deeply into it, but my previous reply may not have been clear enough. They were once the same person so I can imagine having issues trying to get to know someone you once knew as yourself. I really do not like the fact though he still can turn me on with his sultry words. I suppose lust still applies rather than you're a human or demon girl. Hmm….maybe I should not put so much on him since I know he is trying to heal. Maybe my words about Satan stressed him out, and I don’t want that to happen. I want him to be stress free and become the man he wants to be for our children. But still…...they really do need to work it out with each other and be close, sort of like how Levi and Satan have become since we all kind of have been together for the past five years. I can imagine Satan feels more like Levi is his brother than anyone else, since it is clear to me none of them have any idea about his deep identity crisis he was going through this entire time. Let me try and say this in a different way to him.

Lucifer,

First of all I really don’t enjoy the fact that your sultry words still affect me and still make me aroused, that is the type of unfairness I hate most about you, no matter what the way you speak and say things even if it is in a detached tone can affect me. Lol, you can’t see I am blushing right now so I am going to draw this little chibi sketch of me blushing from your words lol. Secondly, what could you have possibly shown me? XD Look I know you're the oldest and you probably got girls way more often than your other brothers unless its Asmo were comparing to, but I find it hard to believe there were things you could show me I didn’t already know haha! I dunno brother the way Satan does my body I think you could have learned some things from him. I mean he did manage to make my children exist with his techniques XD. Plus if you did do what you said you were going to if I went through with having an affair with you it woulda ruined my relationship XD, but that would have been my fault I suppose, you would have been claiming territory. What I actually meant by having you both is that I am sure you are aware that in some of the countries in the human world for example India and African and Fudo Japan they had many wives or concubines depending where you were at. I was meaning at one point I thought of marrying you both, but then I knew one of you would not have wanted to share and one of you would have wanted to claim me for just them, and it probably would have caused more problems than it needed to. All jokes aside brother…...I think you missed the main point I was trying to say in my previous letter to you. Your last response comes off to me as if you just brushed my entire concern for Satan under the rug. Let me try and word it differently, and I really want you to pay attention to my words as I write them on this paper. Lucifer, Satan feels that he has no identity, he feels that he is just a copy of you. Now in retrospect in a way he would be considered a copy or even a mutation, but you act as if you don’t want to get to know him at all. Telling me to tell him “You hope he finds peace within himself.” That is not what he needs from you at all. Instead of brushing it under the rug, why don’t you just be up front and say I have no idea how to interact or get to know him? Or is it you don’t want to? Even if everything about Satan does not make sense and everything about him is a pure fluke he is just another person. He feels, he eats, he cries, he lies, he loves. Hearing it from me will not do it for him. I am his wife. I always tell him sweet things and positive things. That's what I do, but hearing them from me is not going to help him. He is convinced that you think of him as another you. I get it you know Satan to the split since then you have witnessed him transform into his own being, but he isn’t convinced he is his own being. I don’t think you understand how bad some of the things you say affect him. Like that time you were to escort Lady Maddi I think her name was, I know he was being the rebellious little brother he is and being spiteful, but you're the oldest Lucifer. The fact you didn’t take the high road is really disappointing. What is even more disappointing is you never apologized, granted he should have as well, but you're both so damn prideful in your own way even when you're wrong you tell yourself you're in the right, so an apology from either of you was not going to happen. Both of you cannot be the pouting child, both of you are grown demons, sometimes I think you forget that. Us older siblings have so much more we have to do versus everyone else. You ever think maybe the others act out and rebel because they watch how you handle things and subconsciously they think well if big brother acts this way then I can too. Now I am not blaming you for everything so please do not misunderstand, What I am simply saying is part of Satan’s issues, his real issues with his identity comes from you.

If you actually make the effort to get to know your brother as Satan and not as trying to reunite with a piece of yourself your relationship will be very strong. You both make such a good team! Like I cannot put into words how well the both you work together. Like how do you not notice out of all seven of you, you two are the strongest links I swear on my late parents. Do you remember the photoshoot you helped me do for my company from our new line my boss told you about at his swear in party? Did you realize how a lot of the business shots were just of you and Satan? I never showed you how they turned out did I? I literally cried…..how amazing you both looked doing that shoot for me was like looking at art itself. I never even showed him how they look, but I asked for every shot you guys did for me and I put it into a scrapbook, as well as a photobook. Even if he came from you the way you both move together and flow off of each other’s energy as separate people is just breathtaking. Like I cannot put into the proper words how much it takes my breath away when the two of you are working together and getting along. I truly don’t believe you realize that. Honestly if I were to be completely honest with you right now, if Lord Diavolo forbade something ever happened to you it wouldn’t be Mammon or Leviathan, or Beel, or Belphie and certainly not Asmo keeping the family together it would be Satan. I can promise that. If you both stop trying to build your relationship out of aggression and you actually did it with love you would see what I mean on how well you both would manage as separate people. Sometimes I think you're jealous of him, Lucey, honest as the celestials. I say this because you have such a silver tongue when you talk to him, even though he gives it back you almost act like you hate him for being his own being. All the times you guys didn’t think I paid attention to your quarrels and your spats I did, I heard and could feel the silver cut with the cruel words you both say to each other. Acting as if it doesn’t hurt when it does very deeply. I don’t want to stress you out since I know that you are doing a great thing here healing and becoming a better Lucifer, but don’t forget the main roadblock on this journey that keeps slapping you in the face, and that is the relationship with your siblings especially Satan. We all know Mammon is your favorite when really Satan is someone you should give more attention to. Mammon made it clear what path he is going to take. It's going to be a life of gambiling and debt, but not Satan. Not in the slightest. I am sending you a copy of the photobook I made from that shoot you did for me for my company, I want you to physically see how much greatness there is between you two. I also am sending you Leviathan’s address so you can start to get to know your four new nieces, because after Satan the one you really should work on next is definitely Leviathan.

-With love,  
Mei 

This demon….I swear for smart as he is he is quite the idiot. I folded my lengthy letter in another pretty purple envelope, but this time it is one of those business ones so it will fit the photobook, and stuck it in my mailbox so it would be received to him here in the next few days. I can’t believe how much of an idiot he is being. What the hell….”Tell Satan I hope he finds peace within himself.” What in the actual fuck is that going to do? He doesn’t need that! I swear these demons are such idiots. I took my reply down stairs and slipped it in the mailbox and in the distance I had seen Satan and the children pull up, and I was instantly filled with so much happiness. I have withdraws being away from my family. I love and adore them so much. I looked forward to seeing what their uncle sent them this time, I know it's going to be something nice again. The children hopped out of the car and raced towards me, “Mama!” They both said, I kneeled down and picked them both up, “Hello my darlings. Did you have fun with uncle Levi and auntie Qet?” “Ye!” The both said, “Mama, cousin is getting so big! I can’t wait till they are as big as us so we can play together!” Kaori said, I giggled, “By the time that happens my princess you will be a bit bigger since you are older than them you know.” I said, “Aww….but I wanna play with cousins now mama!” Kaori said, “Well princess unless you can figure out a spell to age them to your age you are going to have to wait.” I continued, “Couldn’t auntie Qet make them age faster?” Masanori asked, “Well teddy bear she probably could, but that isn’t fair to your cousins they need to go through all their years so they can experience growing up.” I sat them down, and they both ran inside, I had seen my darling step out of the car and look up at me and smile. I instantly felt myself blush,

I am so obsessed with him, I smiled back, and when he shut the door and locked the car I started to walk over towards him and him towards me then about halfway he ran up to me, and picked me up and spun me around then kissed me softly. “Hello my darling. I missed you today.” I smiled, and kissed him softly again, “I always miss you, I hate being separated from you even if it is just for a short amount of time.” I replied, He nuzzled my nose and sat me down, and pulled me in for a tight hug. “Me to darling, I simply cannot stand it being separated from you for more than a few minutes in a day.” He released me from my hug and grabbed my face and kissed my lips once more. I couldn’t help but blush and giggle, “Did you at least have fun with Levi and Qet?” “Yes, I did very much. Mother is on cloud nine since the girls were born, and they have decorated their house very beautifully. Some of these games Leviathan plays are so complex,but it was quite fun. We played one of those VR games. I must say it is amazing how something can create a virtual plane through a type of headset to make it seem as if you are really there.” He said as he locked his fingers in with mine and we began to walk inside. Inside I had seen the children in the living room with their presents in front of them. “Mama! Are these more presents from Uncle Lulu?” Masanori asked, “Hai son. Your uncle is now in Austria. These gifts he sent us are from Spain. I can’t wait to see what he sent this time!” I said as I cheerfully pulled Satan over to our couch and handed him his box to open. These boxes were really large too. I wonder what he got this time around.

Mei led me to our family room and handed me my box from my idiot brother. The more I see these beautiful gifts from him the more angry I become. He still continues to attempt to buy my wife and children’s love with frivolous gifts and trinkets. I put on my best smile for Kyung and the children. I opened my box and inside I could see a crystal bottle. It appeared to have some sort of alcohol in it. I read the label and it read “Vermouth de Reus” So he decided to give me one of their most popular alcohol’s as a drink did he? I suppose I should not let such a thing go to waste. The next thing I had seen inside my box was another book from my Brother Grimm series, another book I had never seen before, and was in the language of Spanish. Underneath that I had seen a strange colored robe with green shoes to match. I looked over to see that my family had one as well but of different colors. “Wow! These are so pretty! But Mama do you know what these are?” Kaori asked, “Hmm, actually baby I don’t. Mama hasn’t been to Spain yet to study and look at and study them. Maybe daddy knows? You know daddy is very smart.” she replied, I could feel myself blush, I should be used to her sweet words, but everytime I receive praise from her I lose it. My children looked up at me with bright and excited eyes waiting to hear what my answer was. “Well little ones this is just a regular jacket with Spain inspired print and colors. The dress you received my princes is called a Flamenco dress. Traditionally in Spain dancers wear them, but they are also worn by women in high society. The shoes your uncle gave us are called Espadrilles.” 

“Wow! They are so pretty! Mama, is it ok if these be my new favorite shoes to wear?” Kaori asked, “Of course baby, they are yours. Just be sure to take good care of them ok?” Mei said, My daughter nodded and slipped on her new shoes. I got up from the couch and sat the new bottle of alcohol on the counter. I may just have to try some tonight. I hate the fact my brother gave this to me, but I will never turn down quality alcohol. “Mama, can brother and I go play in our rooms? I know this would be the time we sit and do homework, but brother and I have completed all the lessons for the year, and we get really bored in school.” Kaori asked, I heard Mei give them the ok, and noticed their little legs race up our stairs with Sanchul following quickly behind. I saw the misses walk over to me in the kitchen. She stared at me, I could feel the flutters in my stomach start. When it comes to her I always become weak and nervous like a child. She came closer and placed her arms around my waist. I could feel her hands run up my shirt which made me shiver. “Mei...are you trying to tell me you want some affection from me?” I said as I smiled deviously and pulled her by her hips closer to me, causing her to blush.   
“Darling, the moment I see you I want you.” She said as she kissed me slowly, I could feel her shove her tongue in my throat. She was very frisky. I gripped her tighter by her ass and picked her up, and sat her on the counter, then took my hand and ran it up her thigh till I found my way underneath her skirt and ripped her lace panties away from her molten core. She was wet already, I could feel myself stiffen at my excitement. I gently traced my fingers around her most favorite spots causing her to let out soft moans and pants in my ear, I could feel her soaking my hand from my touch. “Mmm…..Satan yes right there…..t-thats ahhhhhh!” She moaned as she threw her head back and gripped me tightly. Her favorite spot made her squirt all over our counter. The way her body comes from me causes me to become deranged. Whenever her body submits to me like that it causes me to want to make her keep submitting. I wasn’t going to wait, I freed myself and without giving her a warning I shoved all the way inside her. It was deeper than I ever have before. “Ahh….Satan…..I swear every time you're inside me I feel like a virgin again! Ah….right there…..I’m about to c-coooommmeeee.” She moaned, I couldn’t help but groan, she grips me so tight, I feel I am going to reach my peak already.

I quickened my pace, as she gripped me so tightly, “Ah….M-Mei...your body is marvelous…….I am so close from peaking from you gripping me so tight...Ah…..fuck….Mei….I- I am going to come soon!” I moaned, I could hear her high pitched wimpers which excited me even more, “Come for me master…..let’s come together.” She said, I could feel myself change at her words…..she dug her claws into my back and I could feel her pussy tightened, “Ah! Saaataannnn!” She screamed as I saw her wings expand and hearing her scream my name made my wave release, and I could feel myself empty into her. I let my head fall on her shoulder trying to catch my breath. “Darling, your body is so dangerous. Sometimes I wonder if I will survive as lustful as I get for you.” She giggled, I picked her up and started to carry her upstairs, “How about we take a shower hmm? We finally broke in our kitchen.” “Ye, since the kids are playing why don’t we have a movie night together hmm? I know you typically are not one for horror, but there is a new on demand horror movie that came out that I am dying to see.” She said, “Really? You know I will never turn down a chance to hold you close, you know I will always protect you from any monsters my love.” 

I am such a child when it comes to this demon I swear. When we got upstairs he started the water, and we stepped in, once we did he was all over me again. He pinned me to the opposite end as the water fell down on us, he started to bite my neck making me moan, and I could feel his claws dig into me making me scream. What had gotten into my darling? He was feeling very aggressive, and it just kept making my excitement grow. He picked me back up and shoved into me deep again, this was the deepest I ever felt him. “Ah…..yes Satan please….mark me up. Show me how hungry you are for me.” I said seductively as I bit his bottom lip causing some blood to run down it. I licked it up then shoved my tongue back into his throat and clawed his back deeply. I love when he is aggressive. I knew I was going to have a very good sleep tonight. I knew sometime this week I had to ask my boss about a sister store for the company. I don’t have to prove anything to anyone but…..I am not just Mrs. Satan. I am fucking Kyung Sang Mei……..


	10. (Being The Oldest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new month has started and Lucifer has arrived in Austria as the next destination in his self-healing trip. When reading his reply from Mei he finds her words cut him deeper than anything she has said to him before. He makes the self-realization he has no idea how to interact or get to know Satan as himself instead of a former part of him. Lucifer also meets a girl who goes by Kina, and becomes curious about her. Mei on the other hand finally makes the proposal for her sister store so she can make her point about not being just Mrs. Satan. As her work piles up Satan grows more agitated and feels neglected, and that his wife never cared about him in the first place, he soon finds out there is specific reason why she is doing what she is doing.

It’s only been a few weeks since I arrived in Austria. It was morning here and I was having my morning breakfast in my room while reading one of the local papers. It seems this week they have a historical exhibit going on. I may have to catch that it probably will be quite interesting. As I was reading I could feel someone coming up to my door. “Umm….excuse me Lord Lucifer sir….it's your bellhop. I have come to give your mail to you for today.” He said, I moved my hand to open the door, “Ah thank you please bring it to me.” I replied. He nodded and cautiously handed me my mail, he acted as if he was intimidated or frightened to come close to me. After he sat it down he quickly backed away as if he was worried he was to close in my personal space. “Umm, do you need anything else sir?” He asked shakenly, “No. Thank you. I will call if I need something later.” He nodded then bowed to me and quickly exited my room. A strange boy he is. I sifted through the mail and it was another letter from Lord Diavolo, and a response from Mei. This wasn’t a letter though it was an envelope. 

My word, what did she write me an entire book? I sat Diavolo’s letter down and opened Mei’s and inside I had seen another lengthy letter and a magazine of some kind? I flipped it over and the title read, “Opposites that Do Click, Suyo Tech fall and winter collection.” I recognized this, this must have been from the day all of us helped Kyung model her new line her job published, for the winter and fall months. I had never seen how these pictures turned out. I wonder why she just now sent this to me? I sat it on top of Diavolo’s letter and began to open her letter she wrote back to me. “Lucifer, First of all I really don’t enjoy the fact that your sultry words still affect me and still make me aroused, that is the type of unfairness I hate most about you, no matter what the way you speak and say things even if it is in a detached tone can affect me. Lol, you can’t see I am blushing right now so I am going to draw this little chibi sketch of me blushing from your words lol.”

Now this girl was truly something else to say such things, and at the very beginning as well? Naughty girl, here I am trying to push the thought of her silky core from my mind and she reminds me of what I do to it. Ha, such a tease, and there was an adorable little drawing on the side of the paper as well, how charming. A lot of time and thought went into this letter indeed and I found it more endearing than anything. 

Then as I read further she began to speak of Satan and his identity crisis and that was when I began to feel dread. She drilled into me about my incompetence at handling Satan, how can she practically blame me for his own problems when he not only refuses to let me in but makes it a mission to antagonize me? But then she doesn’t know, how could she know that I honestly don’t know how to handle him, I knew he was a separate person, I knew that he was an amazing person but I had no way to understand what went through his mind. I had no way of knowing what he went through because he refused to tell me. Our relationship has been aggressive from the very start and even though we were at a more peaceful place in our relationship, it was cold at best. I had found our arguments to be sort of a game of wits between us, who can get under the other’s skin more, who can deflect the other’s insults better? But never did I think this was hurting him in this manner. I truly need to speak to him on this soon, but knowing him, I doubt he will allow it, we are demons after all. If we were good then we would be angels, but I can see the message she was trying to get across.  
I folded the letter carefully and looked over the pictures, we did do well together, I would be lying if I said I didn’t trust his abilities, it was just his temper that hindered him. She was right, there had to be something I could do, even if it produced nothing, I had to do something.   
I went down to the museum to try to clear my mind of it, but the more I thought about what Mei was saying. Satan loved art, how many times could I have simply offered to invite him along even if he refused? How many times could I have simply asked about his books? As demons we aren’t ones for being so sensitive but something should be done.  
Every piece made me think of what I left behind, was Mammon in some sort of trouble? How were the others fairing? No, I cannot do that, they have to learn on their own; I have disciplined and lectured for countless years and they haven't changed, they had to fall in order to get up and walk.  
I left the museum and decided to sit down at a cafe. I enjoyed the atmosphere and quiet background of the other customers chatting without it being too distracting. What should I do for them when I return? I know I have to, or else this is all for naught. 

Suddenly my drink spilled over and into my lap to my surprise and just as quickly a hand with a towel attempted to blot the wetness.  
“I am so sorry, please forgive me, I am so clumsy! I didn’t see you there and my purse knocked your glass!!” She was a darked haired young woman with dark blue eyes. She was very pleasing to the eye in her white oversized lace up sweater and black leggings. I stood, taking the towel from her hands and began to wipe myself. She stood by fully apologetic but didn’t show signs of leaving. A while ago I would have reprimanded her severely, possibly punished her, but since this journey I had learned to still my anger more readily.   
“It is quite alright, I’m sure it was an accident.” She sighed relieved and nodded.  
“I’m so glad you aren’t angry, I wouldn't dream of upsetting someone so beautiful.”  
“Ah, so it’s possible this was on purpose after all?”  
“No, no! If I wanted to flirt I would have sat beside you and recommended the grilled salmon.” she chuckled and I found her sudden ease to be calming, she seemed to be a very social person.  
“So you come here often then?”  
“Yes, all the time, I enjoy the place, how do you take it?” We had sat back down and already we were deep in conversation, I was amazed at how easy it was to speak to her. I owe this trip all the credit for my social skills.  
“Very nice, the atmosphere is quaint and soothing. I’m sorry but I didn't catch your name.” She offered her hand to shake and I took it with a nod.  
“Kyogi, my name is Kyogi Tekina-Dorei, you may call me Kina.”  
“My name is Lucifer, I am very pleased to meet you Kina.” She smiled brightly and then checked her watch, and promptly stood.  
“I must be off, I have an appointment to get to. See you later.” She was gone just like that and I was left wondering about my encounter. I couldn’t help but wonder more about her and the odd thing was, I didn't know why.

-Days Later-

It was Friday…….today I had asked my boss if I could have a meeting with him today so I could ask about my sister store. I see nothing outrageous about my request since I think it will be a very strategic move on our part. I did myself up very professionally so I could make my point and request very clear. I do think my boss would have said yes to me anyway, but I wanted to make sure I left a good impression just in case. I feel bad not sharing my plan with my husband, but he wouldn’t understand. He has so many problems he deals with now I don’t want to add to it with my own issues. I love him too much to stress him out. When my time ended I punched out and headed to director Toro’s office. I knocked twice, “Come in.” He said, I carefully entered the doors with my head held high so I could get into the mindset of confidence. “Hello Mei! I must say it is quite new to me you asked to have a proper business meeting with me. Is something the matter?” “Not at all sir. I have something I would like to propose to you, and I felt it was a good idea to have an official meeting about it.” I began, he leaned back into his chair and paid close attention to what I had to say. I set a file on his desk and it was labeled “The Sister Project”. “Hmm? The sister project? What is this Kyung?” He asked as he picked up the file and read it carefully. “Sir, I have worked for this company many years, and we have made major business moves all across the world and we are expanding at a great pace and the numbers all check out with no sign of problems. There is something I am concerned about. We are making all of these great moves in all of these other countries, but yet we have no sign of growth and expansion in our home base. If you look at the charts with each of our partners that have signed on to us we have had a steady two percent increase every week, which right now may not seem like a lot, but having those home places use their designs and materials to implant their own touch of individuality consumers thrive on that. So I have come to you today to propose a new expansion move right here in Seoul that if you will allow it, I would like to be the overseer for it, my goal is to give the design to our partners and I want them to make their own version, because in my opinion subtle additions are not enough. Each part of the world is different and each of them use and have access to different fibers and materials. For example one of the main threads in China would be silk.” I continued,

“Hmm, well I say that is a fabulous idea Mei. However where would you like to put it? Have you thought of the details of the location?” He asked, I flipped to the next section of the file, “Yes, I have sir. I have surveyed it and checked about the local businesses and neighbors within the area. As you can see I had found a building that has been abandoned on Apgujeong Rodeo Street. It is one of the main luxury location streets,”

“What we sell being considered luxury business attire is perfect, plus the options we have that everyone can buy items so it is not specified to just rich or poor people. Our items are quality and reliability. Since most working class people also want things that are nice and last a long time much like rich people do. Everyone wins. This same building has its own little loft I can use as my office and my assistant I have can be my secretary since there is a large storage room outside the door to the loft portion of it.” I finished, He studied each document and sales sheet and financial sheets I had. I spent very long amounts of time crunching the numbers and figuring up the totals, it should turn out quite well based on my calculations. “Well Kyung, you never cease to amaze me! Alright! I am in! Let’s do it.” He said, “Wonderful sir! Here on the last page of the file is all the paperwork you need to sign labeling me as the overseer for this particular building. I will send you weekly reports after we have been open for about let’s say give it a good four months, since it's going to take a bit of time to put it into play and design it how it should be. Is there anything in particular you would like with the design and set up sir?” I asked, he shook his head, “No Kyung. This is your store. I leave all of it to you. I will fill these out and have them on your desk in the morning along with the check and the first two months of fees and rent for it. With your spark and ambition I can see you making it back in the next few months by two. I will also submit a business email later this evening to send to all the colleagues about the opening at working the retail position, I know some of our interns would love the chance to prove themselves. I imagine I will be flooded with applications and requests, I will also appoint a store manager for you so you do not have to work yourself so hard alright?” He said, I couldn’t contain my excitement. I had the biggest smile on my face ever.

I shook my bosses hand firmly and bowed as I headed out. I had to quickly get home and tell Satan the good news He will be so proud of me! I went back towards the outside and when I got down to the ground floor I went to my car and headed home. I hope my kids will be proud, all these blood, sweat, long hours and tears I have put in will signify their security when I am not around anymore. I have much work to do before I can take an early retirement. As good as I am and how profitable my numbers and skills are, when I am done, and get this store running the way I want to where I know I will not have to work as hard, I will put in my retirement. Because I am tired, I have done nothing but work. My goal is five years from now right before I turn forty in human years. Then I can spend time with my family and lounge about and go to RAD a million and one times over. I made it back home and when I made my way to the door I had seen our kitchen window open slightly and steam was coming out, I got a big wiff of it and my mouth started to water. Satan was cooking my...Korean beef? Oh celestial! Hell yes! I raced inside and quickly threw off my shoes and slipped my house slippers on and hung my coat and bag on the hook. “Hello my darling welcome home!” He said as he kissed me sweetly,

“The children wanted Korean Beef and rice tonight, so I remembered the recipe you told me and made it. I think it turned out very well. Here let me know what you think?” He said holding out the spoon for me to take a bite. I chomped it and my eyes lit up. “Mmm! This is delicious! Good job my love. I think you make human food better than I do, and that says a lot since I am well was a human.” I said giggling, “Here let me help and put the rice on. I will also lay out some rice cake to have for dessert.” I proceeded to grab the rice cake and rice and stuck the rice in the rice cooker. I don’t know what it was, but everytime I see Satan cook it is so sexy to me. “What did you and the children do today my darling?” I said as I hugged him from behind, He chuckled lightly and leaned his head back to kiss my cheek, “Well to tell you the truth me and the children read today, and they were introduced to their own dragon babies. I had gone downstairs for something, and I hadn’t realized I didn’t shut their cage doors and they slipped out. I didn’t notice they had escaped till I made my way back upstairs and had seen our children in each of their rooms playing with them. Our dragons have been snuggled up with Sanchul most of the day today. It was very calm and relaxing.” He said, “Mama!” I heard Kaori yell as she ran downstairs with her dragon following behind her. “Hello mommy’s princess! I missed you very much today.” I said as I picked her up and kissed her cheeks. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, I squeezed her tight. My children always bring me such warmth I love and adore them so much. “I missed you too mama, did you have a good day at work today?” She asked, “Ye, I did my princess. Actually mommy has something cool to tell you and brother where is he?” “Brother is upstairs napping with his dragon, they played a lot today and are probably going to sleep till dinner is ready. You can tell me though the cool news mama. I wanna hear it!” She said happily, I heard her dragon coo as if it was agreeing with her. “Very well, you see mommy has been working very hard so you and brother can have a really happy life, and today mommy went and talked with her boss, and mommy is going to be running her own branch of the company!”

Kyung said cheerfully. Hearing the words made me drop the spoon into the beef I was using. What? She is going to be running her own part of the company? I am happy she will be making more income…..but I am afraid she is going to overwork herself. Do I voice my concern? Do I tell her I forbid it? No she will never go for that. She does not take orders from anyone unless it is of her choosing. I snapped back to my reality when I heard her call to me. “Satan?” “Oh! Sorry darling. That is wonderful! I am so happy for you, it appears your company is doing very well.” “So mama you're going to be like someone’s boss? That is so cool!” my daughter said, “Yes baby, I am going to be running a small team in a small store to expand business. Not to worry though I will make sure I still make plenty of time for you all, mommy just wants to make sure I give you everything I didn’t get the privilege to receive.” 

I kissed her cheek and sat her down to go and play, then finished helping Satan in the kitchen. To tell the truth I was very excited about running a sister store. I had heard that Asmo is doing well with his fashion line too. Frankly I have not seen him in a very long time. I wonder if he would like to collaborate and have some of his things featured at my store. I know he featured his designs in Malibu and Paris, but there is no reason why he can’t in Seoul right? I will give him a call once I get settled in with it all.

-Sometime After- 

~It was the following Spring already…...time used to go by so fast for me, but now since the cycle of seasons have restarted it seemed as if time moved at an irregular pace. Everything seemed so much longer and slower, since my Mei decided she was going to launch a sister store for her company things…..have been difficult. I would be lying if I had said they were fine…..I feel as if I barely see her anymore, she always makes sure she has time for the children….but here I am feeling neglected and left out. I try to punish myself and tell myself I am being a child and selfish, but I cannot shake the feeling. It isn’t fair…..I want my wife’s attention too…..I don’t understand why she keeps adding more work to her life! Is she worried we are going to become less sufficient? Or not able to eat or whatever else horrid thing there may be? I mean I know I don’t officially have what is considered a normal job, but I do manage to make money for myself especially since I had invested my share of the inheritance from my idiot brother. I know she won’t be as weak or overwhelmed as much now being a demon, but fatigue and sickness are still things even for those of our caliper. I can’t help but come to the conclusion that there is another purpose or motive behind why she suddenly decided to make this sudden business move.~ I closed the journal and stuck it back into the drawer of my desk in my study part of the third level. I was going to look forward to my shower time with Kyung since I hadn’t seen her as much, maybe get rid of this pent up energy I am feeling. When I got back down to our room the lights were out. I could see in the dark Kyung was already in bed? Did she shower already? I walked closer to her and could see her hair was wet damn….she did shower already…..well how disappointing...I guess I will have another shower alone tonight then……

It was early in the morning. I suddenly awoke from my sleep and broke out into a cold sweat. Damn...I must’ve had another nightmare. That hasn’t happened in awhile. I looked over to see Satan fast asleep with his arms tightly around me. I am going to have to give him a day to himself soon. I feel like I have neglected him a lot, and I am really not trying to. I kissed his lips and I could see that a smile fell across his face when I did. I creeped out of bed and threw my robe on, and headed down stairs. I had heard Sanchul follow behind me, and to my surprise in the kitchen I had seen my little prince an princess. “My loves, what are you both doing up so early?” They stopped what they were doing and looked up at me and smiled, “Good morning mama! Brother and I wanted to make us all breakfast since you have been working so hard mommy making sure our family is taken care of.” Masanori said, as he hopped off the stool and moved it over to the other counter and pulled out a fresh cup of coffee and handed it to me. “Here mama, I made you coffee. You like it with lots of cream, right?” He asked, I giggled and nodded as I took the cup and took a sip, mmmm... fresh brew always is the best. “Well thank you my loves, do you want me to make you your lunch for school?” “No mama, brother and I did that already too. We decided to make a breakfast bowl for us this morning with fresh squeezed OJ and warm toast with fresh jam! Did you know we live down by a bakery? They make fresh bread and jam every morning! Sorry I sort of took your card to get it mommy, but it only costed 40 grimm total since there were a couple different jams I wanted to try.” She said handing me my card back. I giggled, these children continue to surprise me, and no my princess I had no idea we lived by a bakery. “Well thank you my loves how about we take a tray to daddy so he can eat it in bed hmm?” I asked they both looked at each other then me and smiled and nodded. Masanori pulled one of our serving trays from under the sink and sat it on the counter where Kaori had all the stuff prepared, and began to arrange the set up. “Hey mama?” Kaori asked as she grabbed the tray and started to walk out of the kitchen. “Yes princess?” I replied as I picked up Masanori and followed carefully behind her. “I was wondering, there was a really pretty quilt on the wall of the bakery when we went to get bread this morning, and the man said there is a quilt shop down the street from his bakery, you think maybe I could talk to the owner and see if they could maybe teach me to make pretty quilts like that?” I blinked a few times, my daughter wants to start a hobby? Quilt making can be done in various ways, I think that will be a good skill for her to learn so she doesn’t get bored. “Well I don’t see no reason why not. How about we go on mommy’s day off this weekend and go and talk to them?” Her eyes lit up and she nodded, I was excited for her to want to learn something like that, it is one thing to read about topics, but actually experiencing them and learning them is very different. I hope she grows to love it. We carefully stepped into our bedroom to see Satan still fast asleep, The children walked over and sat the tray on his lap, and Masanori went over and kissed his cheek. “Daddy…..daddy...it’s morning wake up.” He said, 

I was having a very deep sleep, to my surprise I felt something soft touch and I started to wake up. Was it Kyung? Trying to give me early morning affections. As I started to come out of my sleep tance I heard a familiar voice call to me. “Daddy….daddy wake up. It’s morning!” I slowly opened my eyes to find my children and my wife at the end of the bed smiling, I turned on the light and my eyes widened, in front of me there was a tray on my lap with a fresh breakfast, and it smelled delicious. “What? What is all this about my loves? Mei, did you make breakfast for me?” I asked she shook her head, which disappointed and saddened me a bit to say the least, “Actually darling when I had woken up our babies were in the kitchen doing it. I didn’t ask them to. They did it on their own. They wanted to thank us for working so hard and loving them so much.” She replied, I didn’t know what to say. I was at a loss for words. This is the kindest thing I have ever gotten the pleasure to experience. It almost brought me to tears. “Here mama, we have your breakfast with daddy’s too. Make sure you eat it all since you're gonna need all your strength being a super cool boss lady.” Kaori said as she led me over to my side of the bed so I could eat, I smiled so big. My children are so wonderful. How did I ever get so lucky. I picked up the bowl and began to eat, wow it was delicious. Our children sat on the edge of our bed on their stomachs with their hands on their cheeks watching us as we enjoyed what they made. “Mama do you have what you're going to wear to work today?” Kaori asked, “Hmm? Well no baby I haven’t thought of it yet. Why my love?” “Wellll…..you think maybe I could pick out your work outfit mama?” “Oh! And can I pick out your shoes and accessories?” Masanori asked, I giggled, “Sure babies, go right ahead.” They got excited and hopped off our bed and went into our closet and began to search. I looked over to Satan as he was trying the bread and jam and his eyes lit up at the taste. I giggled and he turned his head to me, “What? It is really delicious.” I giggled again, and I had seen he had a bit of the jam on his face, I placed my lips on the area and licked it off, causing him to blush about five shades red, “Your so cute darling. How about we shower while the children pick our outfits for today hmm? I have been missing our shower time you know.” I said as I subtly moved my hand under the covers and stroked his handsome member, causing him to instantly stiffen. He sat the tray aside, “Children, we are going to shower while you pick out our outfits.” They both said ok, and we got up out of bed and headed for the shower and locked the door behind us, I turned on the water and stripped all of my clothing off, and I could already see the hunger Satan had for me, I stepped in and motioned for him to come here, and the moment he did the moment he picked me up an without warning shoved into me deeply. I let out a soft moan and let the feeling of my stimulation take over. I missed his dick in me a lot. 

When Satan and I finished and we dried off. I had seen on our bed was our outfits our children picked out for us. I was surprised at how nice they did, who would have guessed our babies had an eye for fashion too. My children picked out a polk a dot dress with matching heels and an onyx and white set. I had forgotten I had this dress. This is totally boss lady material. That’s right Satan had to go back to school today as did the children. It felt weird not going back to RAD this time, but my company and my life and future for my children come first. When we all finished getting around we headed outside and I kissed my husband and my children bye and we parted ways for the day. All this work is going to pay off. Mei remember that. 

-Sometime After-

Time continued to move at an agonizing slow pace. I still seemed to see less and less of my darling songbird. At this rate I feel as if I am the only parent! I feel abandoned and neglected and everything else between! Was this her goal all along! To fool me into being the main parent? Did she even really want kids in the first place? Lord Diavolo….am I really still thinking about this now…..the way she lit up after they were born….you cannot fake parenthood like that, but dammit! I miss her! I miss her more than I ever have being separated and barely seeing one another for such a lengthy amount of time like this. I want her home…..I want her pregnant again, and I want her to pay attention to me! She doesn’t love me! She only used me so I could give her a fucking tax write off! I placed my hand over my mouth….Satan what the hell is wrong with you? How could you think such awful things like that about your wife you have been married to for six years now! I growled in anger and took another drink of my demonus. It was late….way passed the time Kyung normally came home. I’ve tried calling her many times and yet I get no response! I have left messages and she still gives me no reply! What the hell is she doing? Why isn’t she home yet? My anxiety and insecurities will not let me rest. I have to know where she is. I picked up the phone and called her boss, and he answered on one ring. “Well hello Satan! You're up kinda late aren’t you?” “Aye sir, I am having trouble sleeping, you see Kyung hasn’t come home and I was worried where she was. Have you seen her?”

“Hmm? She isn’t home yet you say? She might still be at her desk. I am still at the office myself here let me go to her office here. I know she has been working really hard since she wanted to open that sister store to promote more business.” Director Toro continued, I heard the click of the elevator opening, and the creaking of the floor boards, “Ah, yes she is here Satan. She fell asleep on her desk. Here let me send you a picture.” Moments later my human world cellphone rang with a picture of her asleep on the desk. Normally that would be cute, but I just grew more irritated. I heard Director Toro call her name to wake her up and when she did he advised I am on the phone worried. I heard her say sorry then say she will call me. “Alright Satan she is calling you now. Have a goodnight and thanks for checking on Kyung.” The phone clicked off and my DDD rang, and Kyung popped up on my screen. I picked up the call, but didn’t say anything. “Hey darling...I am so sorry. I was finishing crunching numbers and working on a new design and I crashed while I was finishing. I am done now and will be home shortly. I love you and see you soon.” I clicked off the line and grabbed my glass and washed it in the kitchen sink, then made my way upstairs so I could get ready for bed, and try to calm my agitation and anger. 

When I made it home I stepped quietly inside our house. I could tell everyone was asleep except Satan of course. I cannot believe I fell asleep at my desk like that. I have never had that to me like ever. I set my work bag and keys on the counter and headed upstairs. Satan didn’t say anything when I called him. I hope he isn’t angry with me. Or worse I hope he doesn’t feel I am neglecting him. I really would not want him to feel that way and start a fight. I shut the door behind me and locked it and I had seen Satan coming out of the bathroom. He showered without me? He must be upset with me, but I will make it up to him. I walked over to him and started to kiss on him, “Darling, you didn’t wanna take a shower with me? My feelings are hurt.” I said seductively as I giggled, and kissed his lips then started to undo his pants to that handsome member of his, when the strangest thing happened he pulled away. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, “I’m tired Mei. I am sorry.” He said as he walked over to the chair and put his night shirt on, then hung his towel back in the bathroom. “Umm ok? What the hell Satan? Even if we are tired we always do our playtime.”

After hanging my towel back in our bathroom, I clenched it. Why was I so angry? I can’t call it anger, it is more like agitation. I want to do play time with her and make her scream, but I am still hurt from as much as I don’t see her anymore. “Sorry Kyung, not tonight.” I said as I climbed in bed and turned the light off. I heard her huff, “I don’t think so!” I heard her say as she turned the light back on and pulled the covers off of me. “What is your real problem? Do you know how many times I have came home from work and been so tired, but yet I always make sure we have our us time so we don’t go fucking insane? What? You seeing another demon girl and I’m not enough for you anymore is that it? You better tell me the truth right now Satan.” Did she really just go there? She really has the nerve to accuse me of cheating? My agitation quickly turned to anger because I cannot hide this anymore. “So what if I am? It’s not like I see you anymore. As far as I am concerned you could be seeing anyone as much as you are gone!” “Satan, I am warning you now. Don’t make me put my hands on you. After being with your ass for six years you have the audacity to say I am cheating?” She continued, “Same for you Kyung. After six years you have the nerve to say I am cheating? How can any husband not think of something in that extreme when his wife, his entire world is always gone as it is, and barely get to see her with her normal workload, but now not see her at all because she added more work!” She laughed, but it wasn’t a happy laugh it was angry,

“Ok Mr. Wrath unlike you who was born with a fucking silver spoon in his mouth, who never has to work a fucking day in his life, and does not have to worry about real world problems, excuse the fuck out of me because I do not and never got the honor or privilege to live that way. I am not considered royalty like you are. As far as I am concerned I am like the farm girl who married a king and never have to worry about a damn thing again. That is how the entire Devildom sees me, so sorry if I am working my ass off for the children to have a good life and not have to worry about a damn thing but themselves and their children if they decide to have some. Unlike you who seems to always have money out the ass mine depletes. I have to keep rebuilding mine. Sure I have pensions and investments and all this other fancy stuff, but none of that amounts to all the money you so seem to always fucking have.” I grabbed her by her shoulders, “What about me! I am your husband Kyung. What about making sure I am ok?” She scoffed, “You have no idea how this marriage thing works do you? If you put it in a technical sense a marriage is like a business partnership in a way. You both contribute and grow, but your responsibility is not each other. The only responsibility you have is those little crumb snatchers you made together, and if one of you is faltering then you provide assistance. Satan you are thousands of years old, you are grown ass demon. I never had a team to back me up, I have no family, no friends, it's just you guys I have. I didn’t have six other siblings backing me up along with a future king. I had to work countless hours to pave my own way.” “I told you I didn’t want you working! You don’t have to work being with me! I don’t understand why you are doing this!” I yelled, she scoffed again, “What so I can be a pretty little housewife that doesn’t speak, or have an opinion, and does whatever her beloved husband tells her too? No I am not a housewife. I never have been and I never will.” “Kyung…..I am not saying that at all…..” “Ha! That is sure as hell what it fucking sounds like.” She replied,

“Everyone in the Devildom and even the demons in the human world see me as someone who only married you for fucking money. My achievments do not fucking matter in The Devildom at all. Poor human girl sacrifices her humanity for a chance at a better life.” “What are you talking about Mei? No one sees you like that at all! You are being paranoid.” “Am I Satan? Am I really?” I quickly saw her go into the closet and pull out a black box and she opened it and dumped out various articles and magazine clippings. “What is all this?” “Fucking read it and tell me if I am being paranoid.” I looked through the colorful pieces of paper, and the first one I picked up says “Kyung Mei, Angel to the public Succubus behind closed doors' ' I began to read, “Kyung Sang Mei. A human girl that no one knew about, but was the talk of the town. Kyung started as the second exchange student for Lord Diavolo’s RAD program, and the moment she was enrolled she was the number one prize for the most elite of demons. After seducing her way into making pacts with all seven of the rulers of hell she didn’t stop there, after the last few years of being with RAD sorcers revealed that the infamous Kyung Sang Mei tricked Satan better known as our Lord of Wrath and keeper of knowledge to marry her. Not only that, but made him give her children.” I couldn’t read anymore, this was making me more angry, how long had this been going on? Why did she never tell me sooner? I would have erased all of these tabloids from existence. “You ever wonder why since we got married our life has been so good and happy? It is because everyone knows not to fuck with you otherwise you will kill them. You know the day we were called to our kids school because they were defending us and used their powers for the first time to beat up some kids pretty bad? The mothers of those kids who started the fight were horrible, if only you heard what they said to me. Literally everyone who dwells in The Devildom and those who dwell in the human world all see me as someone who just wanted you for your money and trapped you so I had protection from the others. When you know damn well I don’t need any of you for anything. So to answer your question I am doing this because I am going to make sure the world knows I am not Mrs. Satan, I am fucking Kyung Sang Mei.” 

I felt…...guilt…..I felt despair…..I felt disappointment. How could I have been so blind not to see the reason behind my wife’s actions? I was so focused on worrying about my own insecurities, I never took the time to even try and help her with hers. Here I think I am trying to be the best husband I can be and I am nowhere near. I have such a long way to go…. I walked over to her, and I could see tears were starting to roll down her face. I pulled her in for a hug. “Mei….I am so sorry. I’ve failed you again at being your husband…..I was more worried about how I was feeling to not see just how hard it was for you. I wasn’t very considerate of how difficult it would be for the transition from someone as strong and as independent as you to have to rely on someone for the first time versus me who has always had others in my corner. Kyung…..let me help you. What can I do my love? You know I or my brothers or Diavolo have never seen you as Mrs. Satan.” I wiped her tears away and kissed her lips softly, “I have to do this. I have to get this sister store to the highest peak so I can leave it without worry of recoil, then and only then will it shut everyone up. After I finish with that store, I am going to take a early retirement.” She said, “What? Kyung please don’t feel you need to compensate to make me happy, I know working is something that is important to you.” She laughed lightly, “Your right….it is…..but Satan all I have done is worked, I am not housewife material, but I could learn to be. I want to dedicate my time to you and the kids. If I ever get the urge to work again I will help out here  
in Hell's Kitchen since they pay you based on your time worked. So I will be fine. You guys are the most important thing in my life. Plus I know I still can always have a chance to go broke, but the way my investments and pension are I will always make money, and I have saved so much over my years, on top of the inheritance I did receive from when my birth parents died. Plus I do need to learn how to rely on you a bit more…...you are my husband and we are in this together. It’s funny you would think after six years we would be more adept to this marriage thing. It appears we both have such a long way to go.” She said as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. I squeezed her tight and stroked her hair, then when she let go she kissed me softly, “I am going to shower so we can go to bed ok?” I nodded and she went into the bathroom and began to run the water. I picked up the various articles with the constant slander of these news media places. I will have to see if there is a way to dispose of these nuisance media sources, no one causes my wife or family distress.

-Later That Night-

“97….98...99….100!” I said as I placed the weights back on the bench, then reached for my towel to wipe the sweat from my brow. I got up and wiped down the weight bench and made my way over to the window and took a moment to stare outside to the crisp evening sun, well crisp evening moon it had an orange look to it which reminded me of a sun. I can’t believe I have completed my first semester of college already, and I have had two games already. I am really enjoying college so far. I kind of missed Kyung and Satan so I sent them a message to see how they were. I checked my watch to see that it was about 4:30. I knew I was finished with my workout today, and I had practice tomorrow after classes, I grabbed my things and started to head out of the colleges weight room. I heard a voice call to me as I almost was out the door. “Umm Beelzebub?” I looked behind me, “Hey Kira-Chan. How’s the squad going?” I asked, she giggled, “Cheer is fine. Team Captain is a mega bitch though, but other than that it is the best.” “Well keep going you can do it.” “Thanks Beel.” She continued as she blushed, “Umm Beel, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?” “Hmm? Well I need to make my meal for practice tomorrow and study a bit for my test next Friday, why?” I noticed she twirled her hair nervously, “Well…..class reps parents are out of town this weekend, and they were having a big party tonight as a kick off to the new semester kind of thing, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me tonight?” I could feel myself blush, a g-girl was asking me out? Stay calm Beel, “A-ah...sure I can do that, what time would you like me to get you?” She was still nervous, and continued to twirl her hair some more, “W-well it starts at eight, maybe 7? So I can show you where it is so you don’t get lost?” I nodded, “That sounds good, let me know if you're hungry before maybe we can grab a sandwich or something before we go?” I continued as I scratched the back of my head nervously, She nodded, “I-I’ll see you at seven then Beel.” “See you later Kira-Chan.” I walked out the door of the gym and leaned against the door and took a deep breath, I just got asked out! Wow! College is great. I drove all the way home on cloud nine. I decided to shower and get cleaned up, then went ahead and made my protein pack for before and after practice. Tonight was going to be fun. 

When I finished getting around to go to the party, I went to a nearby flower shop and I had seen a cute flower hair clip. It was a spider lily. Hmm I haven’t really been on to many dates, should I give her something? I would feel weird giving her flowers because they will die eventually. I bought the clip and made my way to her house where she told me she would be. When I got there I had seen her on the porch waiting for me. I parked and made my way up to her. She looked really cute, “Hey Kira-Chan.” I began, “H-Hey Beel-Sama.” She said nervously as she turned away blushing, “Umm sorry if this sounds weird, but you look really cute, your outfit brings out your eyes.” I saw her grab her hair and play with it nervously, “T-Thank you. I love how much your v neck shows off your muscles.” “T-Thanks….h-here I got this for you. Since this was like a date I would have felt bad if I got you a real flower it would have died a few days after tonight. This way you can always have something that you don’t have to worry about throwing away.” I said as I handed her the hair clip she took it with happiness and almost looked as if she was going to cry. “I-it’s beautiful. C-can you help me put it on?” I nodded and I took it out the box and slipped it onto her hair. “There, now you're ready for tonight. Are you hungry?” I asked, “Ya a little. Let’s go stop by for a sandwich. There is a lot of food trucks nearby class reps house so when we are done we will already be really close by.” She said, I nodded as I took her hand and led her to my car and opened the door for her, and we were off. 

After spending a bit of time with Kira-Chan I was learning so much about her, she is so cool and sweet. I learned a lot about her. As we were driving we finally arrived at class reps house and the music was loud and lively, and my entire class with many others were here. When we stepped out and made our way in the house was beautiful, it was much different than what I was used to at the House of Lamentation. The bright lights and vibrant colors excited me. I was really here at a college party. “This is really something huh? Class rep always throws crazy huge parties whenever he gets the chance too. Must be nice to be able to do that.” Kira said, “Have you ever thought of throwing a party Kira-Chan?” I asked, She shook her head, “My parents would never allow it, I am a grown woman, but since I still live with them till I am done with college I have to listen to them. I would like to throw a disco theme party.” She continued, “Disco?” “Ya they are my favorite! Something about that time period is so awesome.” I laughed slightly, “What? Are you laughing at me Beel?” She said as she shoved me, “Only at how cute you are. I think you should totally go for it Kiara-Chan. Want me to help you plan a party?” Her eyes lit up, “Yes! I will want to have it at the end of the year, those are always my favorite types is New Years, and Graduation Parties. It will be great if you help me plan it!” She said, I laughed slightly, “Oh! I love this song! Beel wanna dance with me?” “Do I? Let’s go!” I said as I took her hand and walked to the dance floor. I still couldn’t believe I was here. I sure want to take some good pictures so I can remember this night forever. I wonder if I should send them to Mei. I think she will be proud of me for finding my way through college. 

-Hours Later- 

It seemed like a long time I had been at this party with Kira. I was at the snack table. I was feeling hungry but not like I normally do since I figured out that potion to make me feel full. I was scanning the table and I couldn’t decide, then I saw it. It was a human world cheeseburger. My mouth watered my most favorite thing of all time. There was only one left, I went to grab it, and just as my fingers touched it. It was snatched. “Whoa! Last cheeseburger awesome!” The boy said as he began to walk away, “Hey!” I said as he turned around, I didn’t know who this guy was but he looked to be in the same year of college as me. “What’s up bro?” “You saw I was going to grab that cheeseburger.” He laughed, “Guess you weren’t fast enough dude.” He said laughing as he started to walk away, I could feel myself getting angry, one thing I don’t like is people being rude just because. I was about to go over there and take it from him and as I started to walk in his direction I had seen something zoom by me. Huh? What was that? I looked at the kid again and the cheeseburger was gone from his hands. “Hey what the hell!” “Now now, didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?” I heard a voice say, I looked to the direction it was coming from and it was a girl…..she had rollerblades on and the same burger in her hands. “Damn Macayle! Why are you always showing up out of nowhere.” The kid wined, “Oh you know just trying to keep college enjoyable for everyone so punks like you don’t cause issues.” I saw her skate over to me, “I believe this is yours Beel?” She said as she handed me the burger. My eyes widened, but I was confused, I looked at the burger then her then the burger again.

“Umm...thank you? But wait how did you know who I am?” I asked, She giggled, “Your Beelzebub right one of the seven brothers that are a part of Lord Diavolo’s corner right?” She said, “Lord Diavolo? Your one of his pals. Aww man!” The kid said frantically, “Well ya I am. But that doesn’t explain how you know me.” I said, “Well a few times I have been to your school looking to recruit cheerleaders. As you can see I am the cheer captain of our colleges squad. Macayle Horibanna. Nice to meet you Lord of the Flies.” She said as she courtesy. Wow…...she was beautiful….Macayle. “You came here with Kira-Chan right?” She asked, I nodded as I started to eat the burger, “Where did she go?” Macayle asked, I looked around, “Actually, I really don’t know. I think she went off with her friends. I haven’t seen her in awhile.” “Aish! Typical she is so irresponsible leaving her date like this. I can help you find her if you like.” She said, “Umm. actually no she said she would meet me at my car when the party was over so I am sure she is having fun somewhere. Instead I would really like to talk to you some more.” I said, She blushed a bit, “Alright Lord of the Flies, come on let’s chat in the sun room upstairs. It is so loud down here.” I nodded as I followed her through the crowd and up the stairs. When we got there she shut the door and it was like I heard nothing. I couldn’t hear any of the music or anyone else. It was like in this moment I was the only one on the planet with Macayle. “So Beel, how's college treating you so far? Are you enjoying it?” She began, “Yes. I am a lot actually. I honestly can’t believe that I am actually here right now experiencing a college party. It feels awesome being a college kid. What about you Macayle? Are you graduating this year?” “Technically yes, but this would be my fourth year repeating college. I always do my best up until the final exam and project I completely bomb and failing those doesn’t allow you to graduate.” She said as she took a drink from her cup, “Why so many times if you don’t mind my asking? Is the final project really hard?” “Nah, the opposite it is really easy, least for me it is, but I just haven’t decided what I wanted to do yet ya know? My major is sports therapy, but it’s not something I want to do with my life. So I just decided why not enjoy college till you figure it out?” “Wouldn’t you get bored after so many repeats?” “Not at all, all the others move on, and no one remembers me, I get a wave of new girls to train and it is like everyone is happy.” She continued taking another drink. “Have you figured out your major you want yet? I know our college has a lot.” 

“You would think I have an idea, but I don’t. Not in the slightest. Part of me thinks I should do cooking since I like food so much. That is probably what I will wind up doing.” I said laughing slightly, “Ooh, cooking is always a good first choice, it is something you will have incase something comes across that will provide opportunity. Plus every semester if there is a special national holiday in different countries our cooking class will host a food fair of all the stuff. Plus they teach you all about food. One of my teammates took it one year and I was amazed.” I could feel myself drooling, food around the world. I am for sure convinced now that that is what I am going to do. “Ok, you have inspired me. Tomorrow before class I am signing up for it.” I said, She giggled as she sipped more on her drink. 

-Hours Later-

I think this was the longest conversation I have ever had with someone besides my brothers. Macayle was really cool! I hope I can see more of her. “Hey Beel you know what time it is? I feel like we have been up here quite awhile.” She asked, I checked my DDD and it was about 230 in the morning. Oh man! The party prolly is over by now. “It is 230. We probably should see if the party is still going on huh?” She nodded then we headed downstairs and I had seen a lot of the people were gone but there were still some here. I had seen Kira on the couch laughing with her friends. I walked over to her, “Hey Kira-Chan. I was wondering where you were.” “Beel! So glad you made it.” She said as she fell into me, ugh….. her breath was thick with alcohol. She drank way too much. “Let’s get you home Kira-Chan. I gotta make sure I am up for class tomorrow.” I picked her up and waved goodnight to the others and strapped Kira in, and drove back to her house. I carefully walked her up to her front door and she went deadweight. “Waaaiiittt! I am drunk, I can’t let my parents s...s...hic* see me like this. Through the window up there.” This felt like one of those crazy anime’s Levi watches sneaking the girl home and what not. I sighed, I can’t leave her like this, I quickly changed and picked her up and flew up to her window and carefully slid it open. Inside her room was cute. It was pink and girly. It sure fit her personality, I pulled some hangover meds from my pocket just incase I decided I wanted to drink tonight and I really didn’t so I am proud of myself for that. “Here….take this in the morning so you don’t have a hangover tomorrow. See you at school.” I said as I set the packet on her nightstand and made my way out of her room. “Wait!” She said, “Ya?” She looked at me with glassy eyes, and she moved forward and kissed me. I could feel myself instantly get red. I tried to pull away, but she just kept on, and moments after she tried to undress me! I could feel her moving to undo my pants and slip my clothes off. “Kira...stop! I am not that kind of guy. I am not here to do this with you. Now you need to get cleaned up and go to sleep. I will see you at school tomorrow.” 

I quickly backed away and dashed out her window. Poor girl, she is so drunk. Hopefully she won’t remember tomorrow. I know that will be embarrassing for her if she does. I started my car and headed back home. I didn’t do anything and I was tired…...when I got home I slipped on my pajamas and went straight to bed. Good thing I just have study hall tomorrow so I can sleep in since study hall isn’t till way later in the day. 

-The Following Day-

I took a deep breath and checked the clock. A few more hours then I have my interview tonight. Things at the store have been going well. Sales are booming and Asmo was thrilled that I asked if he wanted to collab with me on a feature of our product lines. Since I had been in operation for a bit everything literally took off and skyrocketed. Tonight I am being interviewed for Seoul and The Devildom about my quick rise to fame in the business. Tonight I was going to lay everything out and let everyone know I am not Mrs. Satan. 

When the clock struck five I packed my things up and headed out the door and made my way to my interview since it was going to be on the six o’clock special. When I arrived as expected the studio was busy and everyone was trying to prepare for the rest of the show. “Ah Kyung Mei! I am so glad you made it today. Are you ready for your interview?” “Ye, I am thank you for having me.” I said as I bowed, “Now we will be shooting two versions, one for Korea and one for The Devildom. I am sure as you know already you are surrounded by a bunch of demons so you have nothing to be worried about. Just be honest and of course have fun ok? Good now let’s get into position. We will do The Devildom news first.” The journalist said, “Alright places everybody!” The coordinator yelled, “Alright guys you are on in five….four…..three….two…..” The director pointed when he said one, and before I knew it we were on. I took a deep breath here we go. “Good evening my lovely detizen and ghouls of the night! Thank you so much for joining me tonight for your six o’clock special. As you know I am your host Mr. Roland Farren. I have a real special treat tonight for you guys. Tonight I will be interviewing the girl from nowhere Kyung Sang Mei, or better known as the wife of Satan, our delicious avatar of Wrath. Give it up for her people!” He said as he clapped for me and stepped out to the stage and waved to the cameras, here we go Mei.

“Hello Roland! It is such a treat to be able to chat with you today. Thank you so much for the opportunity!” I said, “Oh Mei you are too kind. I must be honest I have wanted to talk with you for a long time, but your schedule is always busy isn’t it?” He asked, “Oh my celestial Roland yes, between working for my company and now my own store, as well as a full time mother and wife it is always on the move for me, but I wouldn’t trade any of it for anything though.” I replied, He chuckled, “How charming...now Kyung tell us a bit about yourself. I mean there is so much we do not know about you! This at one point a human girl who was brought into Lord Diavolo’s exchange program with no warning and having to drop her already well established life back in the human world, to now a major time entrepreneur and a lovely wife and mother. How did this transition happen? Did you ever expect you would find yourself in someplace like The Devildom?” “Actually Roland to tell you the truth yes.” “Do tell? Elaborate Kyung.” “So a major detail that most people don’t care to know is my degree isn’t actually Financial Marketing, it is actually Demonic Literature and Culture.” “Really? You don’t say? I had no idea the human world taught something like that.” “Oh yes, you see in the human world The Devildom or what humans call Hell is a very popular subject, there are all sorts of cults in dedication to you guys, things dedicated to witches and sorcery the entire nine yards. Like everyday I go to work I learn about a new cult or something in dedication to The Devildom. You see Financial Marketing is my minor, Demonic Literature is my masters.” 

“Wow! So demons and other creatures of the night have been a big part of your life forever huh Kyung?” “Very much so Roland.” “Now is that something you have always been interested in or did it run in your family?” “Actually it was something I wouldn’t say interested in it was more of an obsession. You see growing up, I always knew we were not alone here in the universe. I always knew there were other creatures who walked among the living posing as humans, but they never revealed themselves to me.” “How did you come up with that notion? Was it just what you humans call intuition? Or did you witness it first hand and confirm your validation?” “To be honest both. You see humans use only about ten percent of their brains, but then again that has been proven to be a myth since depending on the human they can use more of it than that since the brain is a muscle and just like the rest of your body you strengthen it. I always liked to think I used about 35 percent of my brain, just the things I was able to see and do with that little amount was amazing to me. For the longest time I hated being a human, when I did my college studies and just the stories and the shows I watched I took more feeling like because of how different I was I felt like I was the wrong being for most of my life. In retrospect though I wouldn’t admit it to myself I always felt I should have been born a demon. You see when I had came here to the exchange program none of these demons scared me, none of them intimidated me, and none of them would coax me in giving up my soul, simply because regardless if you are the superior being you are not going to push me around because respect is a universal language. The entitlement a lot of the demons had made me laugh because it made me think get the fuck over yourselves. You guys are no better than racism here in the human world.” I continued as I laughed, “Oh! How delicious! You are so feisty Kyung Mei. So with that being all said how did you know for certain that you were not alone in the human world?” “So one of the years I was off to college I had come home after graduation to find the police and everyone else at my doorstep. Of course I raced in to find my family in body bags. I have a biological brother who raced out of the closet when he heard my voice and hugged me and told me everything that had happened. Prior to my graduation from college I visited my parents and brother since I missed them so much since you know college does get lonely especially if you are the weird girl who likes demons and can draw very well. A strange man had came and visited my family basically trying to make a deal with my parents that he would be able to grant them a good life because my parents they were considered poor and there were many times where we never knew what was going to happen from one day to the next, but my parents always managed to provide for us and pay for my college. Anyway to continue the story the man said he would give my family a good life if in exchange he gave them something he was looking for. My parents refused and said they do not take shortcuts. I never managed to figure out what it was that man was looking for. Whatever it was must have been important. The house we used to live in still stands today and I bought it and made it like a historical memorial for them and I own the rights to it. I may have to search the home sometime and try and see what this man was looking for.” “Wow, when you find out please let us know.” “Of course! Just like you I am curious. Anyway of course because of how humble and honest my parents were they refused the deal and thus that man he is the one that killed them. My parents were the healthiest people I know and they never did anything bad to their bodies, the way they died is impossible unless invoked by an unnatural being. However the police were never able to nail the guy who did it. He was using a body of a human he killed to pose as a normal person in the world of humans, and the body was found and badly beat up what happened to the parasite inside I will never know.”

“Do you think your parents murder is still walking in the world somewhere?” “Absolutely…..and I am proud enough to say this on national tv. If that person rather you are a male or female demon who took my parents away, I forgive you. I forgave you the moment they pronounced my parents dead. However if you ever cross my path and try to come for me or my brother or my step father or step grandparents I will hunt you down and murder you in the most horrific way possible, and this I assure is no threat it is a promise. Though I forgive you, don’t ever make yourself known around my family or myself because when you do you will be as good as dead.” “I love you Kyung, you are so unapologetic, we need more of that in life. Now how about we get into the really juicy stuff hmm?” Roland continued, “Alright Kyung now that we got some of your backstory out the way let’s talk business. Now from my sources you have been employed with Suyo Tech since you graduated college and interned for them correct? So since you graduated college when you were 21 you almost have reached your ten year with them?” “Yes, so glad you remembered Roland! Haha.” “And I also understand that you're the one who works between you and your husband?” “Yes. He tells me I really don’t need to, but unfortunately I can’t retire. Not yet at least.” I said laughing slightly, “Do you feel with you working and taking on this new responsibility with your job that it is going to divide your family you worked so hard for?” I shook my head, “No Roland. Not at all.” “Do you ever worry about the norm wave of emotions like is he cheating on me, is he taking care of our children, and all those things in between? I know those are always troublesome worries for women who are mothers and still fairly new wives.” “Oh yes. All the time Roland. Let me tell you why exactly. You see I knew Satan when I was younger. When I was on the verge of dying he saved me. For the longest time I didn’t remember, but my soul did even if my mind didn’t. Satan is the first real relationship I have ever had, growing up I did nothing but study and work constantly day in and day out. I was happy, but not as happy as I could be. If you think of it in a story book sense Satan is the prince, and I am the pauper. I learned very quickly after getting here just how much my personal goals and achievements did not matter, I was in a totally different world and as far as I was concerned I wasn’t jack. The way all of these demons men and women talked to me and hell I even had one kill me for a second time Roland! Can you believe that? The first time I was killed was in an alternate timeline when my nosy and curiosity got the best of me. The saddest part about my second time dying was that I was just trying to study and fell asleep at the Library. A demon came up and wanted my soul and me being unafraid as I am well that's a lie I was very scared because this bastard was huge and he had a hell hound with him. See my fear comes from when I know I can’t get out of a situation. It was only my second time in The Devildom, I still don’t know where everything is, and back to The House of Lamentation was still quite a bit of distance away.” I continued

“That night I knew I never wanted to put myself through something like that again feeling helpless and burdening everyone with my personality. Once again Satan saved me a second time.” “It sounds like he has always been there for you Kyung.” “Ya, he has pretty much all my life. He used to come to my room when I was a child and I would read to him and he would tell me all about his family and where he lived, as a kid I knew I wanted to be with him, but one day he stopped coming to see me. He told me why it was going to happen and I understood. It still sucked, but over time I forgot about him and when I had seen him again at RAD for my first year I felt this strange sense of familiarity between us, come to find out it was the same boy from when I was young to now. And you know I had hoped after we got married that things would be better, but I was dead wrong. Him and I are fine, but the outside they are still terrible.” I continued, “Is that why you sacrifice your humanity to be like us?” “Actually I did it if you want the truth Roland, I did it because I wanted to be with Satan the rest of my life even if he didn’t want me in the end I wanted to be able to always be the same. I loved so much the point of my life I was in I wanted to freeze my age and freeze my body, but not my brain allow my brain to keep growing. As a human you are so frail and your lifespans are at the most 110. Which when it comes to demons doesn’t amount to anything. I am woman enough to admit that my reasons were changing weren’t selfish, but it wasn’t what I see and hear everyone think I did it for. So while I am here Roland I have something to say so everyone across the world can know so all the petty high school bullshit will cease. People of The Devildom. As you know I am Kyung Sang Mei, but I am also Satan’s wife and the mother of his two children. In my life before I changed I needed no man, I needed no help from anyone I had everything on my own. I didn’t marry Satan for his money, I didn’t marry him so I would be protected from the creatures of hell, and I certainly didn’t do it so I could parade around my children like trophies. I love Satan. I have since I met him when I was a child and he saved me from dying. I owe everything to him, he is the reason I am able to stand here proud and confident in front of billions of people today. In Korea I am known as one of their youngest millionaires so trust and believe I got money, and don’t need any of his, and so you don’t hear it from anyone else I didn’t make him have sex with me the way I got him and make him want it from me, is strictly from being myself. All you women who feel you have to lie and be petty to get a man's attention then sista you are chasing the wrong type of man. I woke up that day brushed my teeth, did my hair, and acted like myself and that is all it took. I love my life with him and my children in it and I will never regret the choices I have made. Words will never be able to explain my love and gratitude. Not only is Satan my lover, my husband and my children's father he is also my best friend, and my family. I truly hope all of you women out there who are unhappy and have to resort to spite and hate find happiness and true love the way I have, I am not just Mrs. Satan, I am fucking Kyung Sang Mei. Thank You.”

I could hear the crowd clap at my speech. I took a deep breath and tried to calm back down. I can’t believe I was so confident like that. I knew that now I felt fine. I knew now that I had proven myself even though I never needed to in the first place. I feel at peace now that everyone will know I am not Mrs. Satan. I couldn’t wait to get home to my husband and children. Hmm I wonder if Lucifer should was in his new country by now.

-Later That Night-

When I finally finished filming the specials I felt on cloud nine. I was so happy to finally have all of that stuff out of my system. Now I can move forward and cap out this store so I can retire and finally spend my time with my family the way I want to. Today I will take Kaori to that quilt shop and see if she could start learning how to make quilts from the quilt maker. I felt so good I decided to bring my family ice cream. When I arrived back home I had seen more gorgeous colored packages outside my door. Yup these were our next set of gifts. Hmm? That is surprising no letter? He must not have read mine yet I know he always plans a entire day for himself. I grabbed the presents and clicked open the door and carried them inside. “Guys I am home!” I called out, as I set the gifts on the coffee table, no answer that is weird. Satan’s car is still here, where did they go? I slipped off my heels and placed on my house shoes and started to head towards the back part of our house and when I had gotten to the laundry room I could see outside Satan and the children under a shady tree. He was reading to them and they were having a picnic? That is so cute! I walked outside and started to head towards them, As I got closer I saw my kids turn to face me and their eyes brightened. “Mama!” They both said as they got up and ran to hug me, “Hello my loves. You were having a picnic with daddy today I see?” “Ye, daddy was reading us a story.” Masanori said as he snuggled me, “Did you have a good day at work mama? How did your interview go?” Kaori asked, “It went well baby and yes I did have a good day at work. Thank you for asking, It was pre recorded so it will air here in two days. You will see it Friday night if you want to watch.” I went to sit down beside Satan and he kissed me. “Hello my love. Welcome home.” I giggled as I kissed him again, “Thank you darling. Don’t let me stop you from continuing your story.” He smiled and continued to read, and both my children were snuggled close to me, and I could see Sanchul by the tree with his belly up sleeping while our dragons were all perching on the branch above us listening too.

When we were done I led my family back inside and showed them the next wave of gifts from their uncle. “Oh! I can’t wait to see what uncle Lulu got us now!” Masanori said happily, “Alright guys let’s open it and see what we got this time.” I carefully opened my package and inside it was packed full. The first thing I had pulled out was a Austrian wine and wine glass set. It was beautiful. I carefully set it on the floor beside me so I didn’t break it. The next thing I had seen was a cute top and a dress. From the looks of it this is one of the traditional dresses they wear over there. The next thing I had seen was a gorgeous wrapped box that read Mozart Balls. Oh! I have heard that it is a chocolate treat that is covered in like nougat and stuff. After that I had seen a variety of chocolate bars. Lucey knows I love my sweets. Then I had another gorgeous box and when I opened it the top said Freywillie. This must be the type of jewelry they have over there. It was a set of beautiful bangles. The final thing I had seen was another smaller box, I opened it and it was a beautiful charm, another one to add to my bracelet. I could see he got Satan a beer glass from Austria to drink his demonus in. I also see he got him a jacket that the men in Austria wear that is going to look sexy on my hubby. He also got another novel and different chocolate bars then mine. My children got various clothing, and I saw Masanori got a snow globe and Kaori got a gorgeous necklace and each of them had their own thing of Mozart Balls.

I couldn’t help myself. I really wanted to try one now. When I did it was delicious. I picked up the trash from our presents and all of our food items we put away to eat later. I guess I wasn’t going to worry about dinner since everyone ate already. I will just go ahead and take Kaori to the quilt shop with me and pick up some takeout to eat that will be a good way to end my night. I am hoping we can watch another movie tonight. I think that is my most favorite time when I am relaxing with my family.


	11. (College Kids and Adults)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel wakes up late to class and runs into Macayle and she shares with him her special place when she wants to get away from it all. Amazed Beel makes a promise to himself to come back and enjoy the view much longer. He realizes too he is starting to take interest in Macayle.

The sound of my alarm woke me up. I quickly shut it off and sat up in my bed to get prepared for the day. When I checked the time my eyes widened. Damn! I am late for class. Aww man. I quickly jumped out of bed, and hopped in the shower then made a protein shake and tossed my meal in my bag and headed out the door. I can’t believe I am late like this. I must have been really tired. When I got into the car I sped off towards college. What did I do last night to make me so tired? Oh right….I was talking to Macayle almost all night. Hopefully I haven’t missed too much of the lesson, we were going to learn about different cakes today. When I got to school I locked my car and raced into campus trying my hardest to get there as quick as possible, I hope I didn’t hurt anyone in this process. I was coming up on the school fountain ready to pass it to head into the building my class was in when suddenly…..THUD! I hit something, “Oof….hey watch where y-....” I trailed off when I looked to find what I hit was Macayle. She started rubbing her head then looked up at me, “Hey Beel fancy meeting you here. Late to class?” She asked, “Ya….” “Hehe, me too. It is passed the time frame they have to allow you to come in the class. What do you say we skip this one out?” I scratched the back of my head vigorously, “Well….I suppose it is fine. I would much rather do that then have to use my study hall for a detention. What did you have in mind?” She smiled then finally stood up and took my hand and started to skate away with me. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to what she had in mind. 

While we were walking I managed to see that we were coming up on a forest behind the college. “What is this place? It doesn’t look like the forest nearby my house.” I asked, “This is gleamblossom grove. It is one of my most favorite places. When we get farther inside you will see why it is called the name it is.” She said as she gripped my hand tighter and led me farther into the arrangement of trees. Before I knew it we reached a valley type of area and there were the most beautiful flowers? They look like flowers, and they were gorgeous.

“Welcome to gleamblossom grove Beel. To me this is the most beautiful place on campus.” Macayle said, “Gleam Blossoms? I have never seen or heard of them before. What type of flower are they?” I asked, “It is something you can get as a curiosity, or you can make various potions with it. I am not sure what all you can make with it but I know it can be used to make paralysis potions. They are one of my most favorites. Truthfully nature in general is one of my most favorite things. Even in hell things can be beautiful and charming. I think I will just skip class all day today and stay here. I know with you being in sports you have to go back soon, but I hope you will join me again sometime here. This is my favorite place when I wanna get away ya know?” She continued, “Now that you showed me I for sure want to come back.” I saw Macayle check her DDD, “Your next class is gonna start soon right? You probably should start heading back. I will be here all day so if you wanna talk later after school today I will be here.” I stood up, “I would like that. I will see you later Macayle.” I said as I began to walk away. For some reason I was excited and ready to finish the school day so I could hang out with Macayle again…...hopefully the day goes by quick….. 

Well I would say that wraps up the first after story quite nicely hmm? So if you stuck around to the very end let me summarize everything that has happened. Kyung and Satan are starting out being in their fifth year of marriage by the end of this book they are in their sixth year of marriage. Levi and Qet are in their fourth year of marriage and at the end of this book they are going on their fifth. Levi and Qet have quintuplet girls and experience dad life for the first time. Satan grows insecure within himself and tries to cause tension between his wife thinking she had ill intentions when she wanted to marry him. On top of all the issues Kyung and Satan deal with individually they also deal with as a whole blending their lives together as husband and wife. Kyung begins to feel that she is just seen as Mrs. Satan and decides to make it known she doesn’t need Satan for anything. Lucifer accepts that he has a problem accepting his niece and nephew and realizes he is still scorned for how things turned out with Kyung. He decides he needs to go on a self journey since he does not want to feel the way he does anymore. Beel meets his first love interest and nails a scholarship to college, and Lucifer discovers a possible love interest he starts to spend regular time with. That is just the short of it. Now what happens next? So we are going to fast forward to ten years. Kyung and Satan’s children will be 15 and Qet and Levi’s will be ten. Everything else you will have to tune it for. See ya soon!


End file.
